Rest in Peace
by kashkow
Summary: Yes, yet another of those stories of mine. This time it is Heath and Audra. The siblings are trying to find some justice for a friend and take a hard road to get there.
1. Chapters 1 through 13

_**Rest In Peace**_

Chapters 1-13

**by Kashkow1**

**Disclaimer: The characters and situations of the TV program "Big Valley" are the creations of Four Star/Republic Pictures and have been used without permission. No copyright infringement is intended by the author. The ideas expressed in this story are copyrighted to the author.**

**Chapter 1**

Victoria Barkley shook her head as she heard the upstairs door slam. For all her daughter's delicate beauty and refinement, the Barkley temper flared just as hot in her veins as it did in the veins of her brothers. Victoria looked around the room at her sons, who were variously frowning or shaking their heads. Her heart felt heavy at the news they had just received. She had looked upon the girl as almost another daughter, and to hear she had been killed, especially in such a manner, was devastating. She could understand Audra's desire for revenge, but cooler heads must prevail. Victoria had felt the same way when Tom, her husband, had been gunned down by an assassin, and would have perhaps taken revenge herself if she had known the identity of the killer for sure. That was the part that Audra had to understand, no one knew for sure who had killed the young woman, and it wasn't as if you could just go and accuse someone out of hand. She looked around the parlor at her sons, knowing that they too would feel the injustice, but also knowing that justice couldn't always be swift.

Jarrod, her eldest at 30, was slim and handsome with dark hair and deep blue eyes. His clothes were those of the city, finely cut and made of the finest material. But she knew that the clothes hid a fit body able to handle the hard work of a ranch as well as the rigors of the successful law offices he ran in both Stockton, the town nearest their ranch, and in San Francisco, to the North. That he was so successful as a lawyer was no surprise to her. She had seen the light of justice burning in his eyes from the first time he had been faced with the unfairness that life sometimes produced. He had been determined to make it right, and remained so in his impassioned defense of his clients. He sat now, in the parlor of their home, rereading the letter that had caused all the furor moments ago, a calm and cool presence with no indication that any upset had gone on. But she knew that inside he would have wished to help, if there had been something he could do that no one there could have done.

Nicholas, her second son, at 26, was another matter all together. He stood, dressed in his habitual black pants, dark shirt, and black boots, leaning on the back of Jarrod's chair with his usual indolent grace. He was tall, and had the well-muscled form of a man who was used to hard physical labor. He was tanned and handsome, and was currently reading the letter over his brother's shoulder. He was shaking his head at the antics of his younger sister, seemingly oblivious to the fact that she had probably learned it from him. Nick was never quiet, never unobtrusive. When he was present you knew it often through sheer force of personality, and there was seldom any doubt regarding his feelings on any given subject. He was the king of the Barkley ranch, and answered to no one. But like a good king, justice was a main concern of Nick's, and he wasn't afraid to take it into his own hands if necessary. But he knew that there needed to be proof before he acted.

Victoria turned her eyes to the other male occupant of the room, leaning against the mantle. He seemed at first glance to be the complete opposite of Nick. Blond, blue eyed, and seemingly trying to do his best to make himself blend in with the surroundings. Only when you looked into the sky colored eyes did you really see the true man. The slim, narrow-hipped build of a horseman hid whipcord strength, and every bit as much will and determination as his dark haired brothers. The 22 year old Heath was not her son by birth, being instead the son of her husband by another woman, but in the three months since he had come to them, he had become her son too, and in him she saw the same passion and fire as was in the other of Tom Barkley's offspring. He was frowning into his drink, not lifting his eyes from the glass. That he was just as devoted to justice and fairness as his brothers were she had no doubt, but what his feeling were on this matter she didn't know, and doubted she would anytime soon. She had noticed that Heath seldom involved himself in discussions between the family members unless directly addressed, and then he replied in the shortest possible manner. He wasn't rude. He was simply succinct. He also had yet to voice an opinion regarding much of anything. Once he had established that he WAS a true son of Tom Barkley, at least in the mind of his new family, he had simply seemed to go along with the flow. She saw him cast a glance in the direction of the stairs, and sensed that he wanted to follow his sister, but was holding back, perhaps not believing that his presence would be welcome, or, and this idea was distasteful to her, he felt it wasn't his place to try to comfort her since he was not her "real" brother. Victoria glanced at the clock.

"Heath, would you be so kind as to go see if your sister means to join us for dinner? I believe she will not, but I would like it if you would ask." She requested to her newest and quietest son. He cast a quick glance at Nick and Jarrod, as if to see if they were put out by her request, but they paid no mind, going on with the reading. He put down his glass, and with a small crooked smile at her that told her that he was aware of being handled, went quietly out of the room and up the stairs. Victoria noted that Nick raised his head and watched him go, then glanced at her before going back to reading.

Nick and Heath had reached something of an uneasy truce of late. Nick had come to see the value of having a brother that loved the land and ranching as much as he did, but it was difficult for him to share the control of the ranch that he and his father had built from nothing. He had come to realize that Heath didn't want to take over as the boss. He was content to let Nick be the ultimate boss. The only thing he seemed to want from Nick, or anyone, was an acknowledgment that that he deserved to be there, that he deserved the right to be called Barkley. He was a hard worker, and never complained about any job he was assigned. Nick had just recently come to understand how difficult it was for this newest brother to be who he was. An illegitimate child was looked down upon with scorn even in humble circumstances. The fact that the Barkley's were a well-known and wealthy family had made it that much worse for Heath. It was with some amusement that Victoria had noted that Nick now bristled like an angry dog when someone else said the same things about Heath that he had said himself only a month or so earlier. Victoria was one of the few privileged to know the depth of heart in her second son, a heart that was evidently beginning to open up to Heath. And she had noted that it was not just Nick who was changing.

Heath had been an angry young man when he came to them, rightfully so it had seemed. He had known an incredibly hard life growing up in a dying mining town in the mountains to the east of the valley. His mother, unmarried, had scrapped by with barely enough to keep them both alive, and the young man had been forced to work at dangerous jobs from the age of six. The fact that his father had been so wealthy, that his siblings had known no such poverty, had made it all the worse. Over the months that anger had gone, leaving them with a man that they were all coming to admire, to love. Beneath the veneer of toughness there was a gentle heart, and an intelligent mind.

A half hour later as they went into dinner Heath came down the stairs to join them, alone. They sat down to dinner, with Nick and Jarrod discussing a contract for the lumber camp, and what would be necessary in the way of hiring to make the contact viable. Heath ate quietly, listening to his brothers talk, but not adding anything. Victoria looked at him silently for a moment, and then put her hand gently on his left arm. His eyes swung to her.

"How was your sister?" she asked quietly.

He quirked that little smile again. "She wasn't 'zactly inclined to talk much. She allowed as how she wasn't hungry and that she hoped we all choked on it." Victoria shared his smile.

"Audra is very much your brother's sister sometimes." She agreed with a sideways glance at Nick.

The smile flashed a little more, and a twinkle came into the blue eyes. "Reckon she'll calm down after a bit. She'd been crying some, did a little more while I sat with her. Seemed to make her feel some better by the time I left. Somethin' like that, the only thing that makes it better is time. Don't figure she'll be none too happy for the next while."

"Yes, I'm sure that you are right. Maddie was her friend. They grew up together. When Maddie went back to Virginia City to visit her brother it was the first time they had been apart more than a few days. I'm not sure that they could have been any closer if they had been sisters. It is unfortunate that they had to bury her there in Virginia City. I think if Audra had been able to attend the services it would have been better somehow."

Heath nodded in agreement, and moved his fork aimlessly through his food. Victoria noted he hadn't eaten much. Since he had come to them she had managed, with Silas' able help, to put some weight on the boy, who had been too skinny for his frame in her opinion. His shoulders were already starting to fill out, and usually his appetite rivaled Nick's. However, tonight evidently his empathy for his sister's pain made his appetite disappear.

Heath noticed her glance at the plate, and tried to make a show of eating some of the good food. Silas was a great cook, and he could truthfully say that he had yet to have anything put before him at his table that he didn't like. He just didn't have much of an appetite after seeing his sister in such distress. That it was something, for which he could offer her no ease, made it all the more difficult for him. Of all of the Barkley's he had been most comfortable with Audra from the first. She didn't seem to expect anything from him, accepted him as he was, and didn't want to change him in any way. Now, she was in pain and he couldn't help her. It was a bitter pill. He thought of the last he had seen of her. Curled on her bed, golden hair spread around her as she lay there crying into her pillow. Heath had thought that his sister was one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen from the first time he had seen her. A mixture of tomboy and woman, she glowed with health and spirit. Upstairs she had turned a red, tear stained face to him as he had sat on the edge of the bed, then threw herself into his arms, sobbing her grief against his shoulder. He had felt his heart grow larger as he realized the ease with which she turned to him for comfort. It was an affirmation of sorts to his position in the family, at least in the mind of his little sister.

For a man not used to doubting himself about anything, the last few months had been a new experience to Heath. He had not known what exactly he wanted when he came here, but the family that he had found himself with was not anything he had considered. Now he had a sister, two brothers, and a woman who was rapidly becoming a second mother to him. He just wasn't sure that he fit in here. Everything was too….. He couldn't even describe it: Too rich, to intense, too close, too much. It was overwhelming. Often he eagerly accepted jobs that would require him to spend at least one night out at the line shacks. It gave him a chance to get away, to be alone, to not be surrounded by the family and the pressure of being Barkley. He was just now beginning to be more comfortable with the rest of his new family. He put down his fork and looked at Victoria.

"May I be excused? I just ain't very hungry right now." He said as he rose. She nodded and patted his arm. He suspected that she knew where he was going, but was grateful when nothing was said. Jarrod and Nick, deep in their discussion about the lumber didn't even seem to notice as he left.

**Chapter 2**

Audra Barkley lay on her bed, clutching a pillow to her chest, as tears leaked slowly from her closed eyes. She didn't know how much time had passed since she had come here to her room. Her brother, Heath had come to her, and she had cried on his broad shoulder for several minutes before he had left, but then she had simply lain there, feeling the pain in her chest as she thought about her best friend. Maddie had been the same age as Audra, started school at the same time, had loved horses, dogs, cats and just about everything else that Audra had loved. They had done everything together since they had first met at the small school in Stockton so many years ago.

Where Audra was fair, Maddie had been dark. Both had been attractive, and popular among their schoolmates. They had gone to parties together, had learned about boys together, and each had come to expect that the other would always be there. They had fought, as any close friends occasionally do, but had always made up. Audra had always known that Maddie, the daughter of the town banker, was not just being friendly because Audra was a Barkley. Now there would be no more chance for Audra to know the joy of Maddie's friendship.

Her friend had been brutally attacked and murdered while visiting her brother in Virginia City. Audra was aware that the Nevada town was quite different than the sedate Stockton even now many years after the silver lode had been discovered. The town was in the middle of a second rush as another, though smaller lode had been found to the south of town. The two girls had read with interest of the thousands of miners, gamblers, women of ill repute, and other people seeking to make their fortunes, that had descend on the town. While not the rush of 1859 with the first silver lode, it had seemed very exciting to the two girls as they planned for Maddie's trip to visit her elder brother who was a banker there in Virginia City. It had all seemed so very exciting and romantic.

Now Audra had to face the fact that her friend would not be returning. In the letter from Maddie's father he had said that the girl had been walking between her brother's house and the bank, in broad daylight when she had been abducted. Her body had been found a day later outside of town. She had been the fifth girl killed there in the same manner in the last month. The local sheriff had several suspects, but was unable to produce proof. Maddie's father had gone on to say that one of the suspects, the one the sheriff put the most money on, was a local man by the name of Edwards, a rich mine owner with a reputed history of assaulting women, who had managed to avoid prosecution due to lack of witnesses. The family held out little hope for the person responsible to be brought to justice.

That was perhaps the thing that had made her the saddest, and the angriest. It looked there would be no justice for Maddie. She must have been terrified, and her last time on Earth must have been horrific, and now there was nothing to be done to make sure that she rested in peace. Audra was not used to there being something that she couldn't fix herself, or call on her brothers to fix. The first time she had come to realize that the world was not going to always give her what she wanted if she just put her mind to it was when her father had been killed. She had been younger then, and even though she understood that he was dead, she had found herself wishing against all logic and possibility that it was some kind of bad dream and that he would come back. Now, once again she was faced with something that she couldn't change, and she had gotten no sympathy from anyone in her family, at least as far as she was concerned. In her righteous indignation that some man was going to get away with something like this with out someone taking action, she had expected her lawyer brother to take up the cause of justice and be ready to go prosecute the man. Barring that she had expected Nick to be ready to ride to Virginia City and take the man on with fist or gun. Neither thing was going to happen. Mother had shed a tear, and been appropriately upset, Jarrod had shaken his head and said it was regrettable that no proof was to be had against the prime suspect. Nick had agreed with Jarrod and voiced his opinion regarding letting young women walk alone in a town such as Virginia City. Everyone had been sad to know that the young woman who had spent so much time in their home had been killed, but no one seemed to want to do anything about it! For not the first time in her life Audra had once again wished she had been born a male. Then she could have ridden forth and took revenge on her own. As it was, she was left with nothing.

Then Heath had come to her. She had not expected this new brother of hers to feel anything about this. He had only met Maddie in passing, and then only a few times. But when he had come to her earlier and allowed her to cry on his shoulder he had murmured words of comfort to her. Letting her know that it was all right to cry, and at the same time to be angry with the man or men who had done such a thing. He had said he understood her anger at their family, but had gently pointed out that while she wanted revenge, Jarrod concerned himself with justice, and couldn't be expected to compromise the principles that made him the man he was. As to Nick, Heath had said that their louder brother would be quicker than anyone to do what had to be done if there was proof, but that was the sticking point, the lack of proof. He had asked her if she wanted the death of an innocent man on her hands, or wanted someone to spend years, possibly a lifetime behind bars for a crime they didn't commit. She had been forced to admit she did not, and had quickly forgiven her family the hurt she had imagined. But it left her with the anger still.

A soft knock came at her door, and she heard Heath's voice asking for entry. She brushed at the tears on her cheeks and sniffed, then called for him to enter. He came in, closing the door behind him. He then came over and sat beside her on the bed again. He gave her a small smile, and reached a hand to brush at her cheek.

"Thought I'd come see if you was hungry at all. If you are I can bring you up a sandwich of something." He said.

She looked into his soft blue eyes and shook her head. She couldn't even think of eating. She sat up and once again allowed herself to be held in his arms. He didn't speak, only held her tightly, and rocked her gently. After a while he started to hum a tune that she recognized as a gospel hymn. They stayed that way for what seemed a long time, Audra allowing herself to draw comfort from her quiet brother's presence. She realized even in her grief what a gift he was giving her. While any of her brothers, even including the absent Eugene, would have comforted her, they all would have been quick to try to talk to her, tell her how she would soon get over it, and how things would get better. Heath simply comforted in silence. She pulled back from him, and met his sky blue eyes with her own.

"Heath, if it had been your friend, someone you had known all your life almost, and something like this happened to them, what would you do?" she asked. She had often wondered about the life her new brother had led up until he come to them. She knew that Mother, Jarrod, and probably Nick, knew things about Heath that he hadn't spoken of, probably from a Pinkerton report. She and Gene had been kept in the dark regarding that, and for the most part she was just as happy, wanting to learn about Heath FROM Heath. She knew it had not been an easy life, and knew that her brother was fast with his fists, knife and gun. She also knew that he was just as dedicated to the idea of fairness and justice as her other older brothers were. She was anxious to hear what he said. She could see that he was thinking about it, and appreciated that he would actually give the question consideration and not throw her some flip answer.

"Well, I'd like to tell you that I would have let the law handle it. But that wouldn't have always been so. I never had me a friend like you had Maddie. Most of the friends I knew were only for a few years at the most, and I didn't see them all that often, but there were some…..some special men and a few women that I would have done anything for, gone anywhere to help. And if something had happened to them, something like what happened to your Maddie, I would have moved heaven and earth to find out who done it, and I don't think I woulda waited to consider what the law said was right." Heath said, and she could see the truth in his eyes. She gave him a small sad smile. Someone DID understand how she felt. It helped in a way.

"I wish I were a man. I would saddle up and ride to Virginia City. I would find out who was killing those women, and I'd make sure that he didn't do it ever again. That no one else lost a friend, a daughter, a wife or girlfriend. It's just not fair that I can't."

Heath returned her smile, and brushed her hair out of her face with a work-roughened but gentle hand. "I know. And I can sympathize. Like I said there was definitely a time I woulda done it myself, gone off half- cocked. But now I come to know that just because you can, it ain't always right. You just might be very wrong, and that's something I don't want on my soul come judgment day, and you wouldn't either. Bein' that wrong would kill ya inside, and your friend wouldna wanted that."

Audra had to nod reluctantly before this speech. She could see what he meant. She smiled again and lay back on the pillow, closing her eyes. It suddenly became too much to bear. The gentle hand stroked her hair for a few moments, and she felt a pleasant lassitude fill her. She suddenly felt a need to escape into sleep, where she could see her friend as she had been, and not the ugly pictures that had been in her mind since reading the letter. She turned on her side and hugged the pillow to her again, getting comfortable. She was vaguely aware of the lamp being lowered and that the comforting hand returned to hold her hand as she allowed the darkness to close around her, and she felt safe.

**Chapter 3**

Victoria climbed the stair almost an hour later and went to the door of her daughter's room. She could see that the light within had been turned down very low. She gently knocked and then entered. She smiled to herself at the sight before her. Audra lay on the bed, deeply asleep, tear tracks still evident on her cheeks. Beside the bed, leaning awkwardly in a small arm chair was Heath, one hand supporting his head in sleep, and the other clasping the hand of his sister as she slept. In sleep, with the world-weary, and sometimes wary, blue eyes of the young cowboy hidden she could once again see the incredible resemblance between the two. They could have been twins, the four years between their ages not withstanding.

As she approached Heath the instincts that had kept him alive through a highly adventurous life alerted him to the presence of another person nearby, and he woke with a start, turning to look at her as he straightened in the chair. She smiled gently and brushed a hand down his tanned cheek.

"I believe your brothers would like to try to beat you at pool. I'll sit with her to make sure she's settled for the night if you would like to join them." She said softly, allowing herself the freedom to stroke the short blond hair. He cast a small smile at her, and after seeming to enjoy the stroke of her hand over is hair rose to allow her to sit in the chair.

"I can't let them down now can I? After all I need me some pocket money for Saturday night." Heath said also keeping his voice low. He had been beating his brothers at pool consistently for the last three weeks. The two had ganged up on him recently, and he knew his streak couldn't go on forever, but he was prepared to take full advantage of it while it went on. He bent and placed a soft kiss on Audra's temple, and with a smile at Victoria left the room. She smiled after him and then turned her attention to her daughter. She caressed the pale cheek that still showed signs of tears, and picked up the hand Heath had gently laid on the bed.

She was glad that Heath had wanted to comfort the girl. While either Jarrod or Nick would have done so, Heath and Audra seemed to be much more in tune with each other. Perhaps it was because they were closer in age, or perhaps it was the way that Heath treated her as an equal and not a little sister that needed to be told how to act. Whatever the cause, the two had gotten on from the start, and obviously Heath had been a great comfort to the girl in her grief.

She sat there for another hour, only once having to sooth a rising nightmare from her daughter's sleep. She then lowered the lamp to a soft glow, and left the room. She left the door slightly open, and then did the same to her own so she could hear in the night if Audra should call out. Heath was right when he said that Audra would be unhappy for some time to come. Perhaps if she would allow herself to participate in some of her regular habits it would be better. Victoria would have to think about it.

The next morning at the breakfast table, Victoria found that Audra was not going to be persuaded to keep busy, and to not brood. Jarrod had requested the previous week that Victoria and Nick accompany him to San Francisco to sign the documents necessary for the new lumber contract. They needed to be done quickly so that the contract would not be lost. Heath had brushed aside any suggestion that he could go along, saying that his signature certainly wasn't required, and that he had seen more of San Francisco than he ever wanted to. Audra had been looking forward to going along for the shopping, but now had decided she would not go. Victoria did not have any qualms about leaving her daughter at the ranch with Heath under normal circumstances, but it did not seem fair to the young man to saddle him with not only the full responsibility for the ranch, but also for a sullen, grieving sister. She tried to persuade Audra to change her mind, and then when that proved impossible, asked Jarrod if there was any way for the contract to be completed with only two signatures, thinking she would stay behind with Audra. Jarrod had demurred, saying three signatures was a requirement of the buyer, and even if he had a proxy to sign for her, the buyer would probably not agree.

Short of dragging the girl to the train and tying her down, there seemed little choice. Heath, who had watched silently as the others debated the possibilities, and as Audra stated her refusal in no uncertain terms, simply sat and waited for a decision to be made. He felt bad for Audra, and for the others. They obviously only wanted to help her get away and take her mind off her friend, but she was having none of it. As the brooding type himself, he couldn't exactly fault her for it. Maybe it ran in the Barkley blood. As the discussion came to a standstill, with the immoveable object, Audra, meeting the combined pressure of her family head on, Health sighed.

"I don't see why you all don't just go on and go to San Francisco tomorrow and get it over with. Me and Audra will be fine. I'll put her to work cleanin' out the water hole over on the East side of the North pasture. Silas will be here to feed us, and there ain't too much trouble we can get into around here in the two days you'll be gone." Heath finally said as it looked like the deadlock would continue. Nick Jarrod and Victoria exchanged looks, and Audra cast a small smile of gratitude at Heath. After several more minutes of debate, Victoria agreed, as did Jarrod. Nick made several comments regarding how Heath would be busy, this being a working ranch and all, and Audra should remember that he would not be dancing attendance on her all day long, but he finally agreed, wanting to get the contract done. After all, he finally said, it was only two days.

So they all went up early that night. Victoria and Nick to pack, and Jarrod to complete a book he had wanted to finish. Audra had pulled Heath aside after dinner, where she had only played with the food on her plate, and thanked him for taking her side. He had smiled gently at her, and nodded, a faint blush rising in his cheeks. Even in her grief, and with the heavy heart, which never seemed to leave her, Audra was amused at the ease with which her tough new brother blushed. She decided that since he had stood up for her she would not be a burden to him in the following days. They would have two full days alone, after the rest of the family left on the 6:00 am train in the morning, and she determined that she would try to stay out of his way, and help if she could. She realized that she couldn't just sit in her room and brood, but she had been unable to bear the thought of going to San Francisco and trying to appear happy. Even the idea of shopping was distasteful to her. She retired to her room when the rest had and pulled out the bundle of letters she had kept that Maddie had sent her over the years.

At first she had been unable to even think of rereading them, but in an effort to keep Maddie as close as possible she now eagerly untied the blue bow in which they were bundled. She sorted them by date, happy to see that she had letters from almost every year that she had known Maddie. The first was written in the awkward, messy hand of a five year old who had just learned her letters, and was just a short note saying "I Like you!" but it was as good as a novel to Audra who lay back on her bed with the letter clutched to her chest, and remembered those days so long ago when she had first met her friend. She went to sleep that night and dreamed of the time she and Maddie, at age seven, had attempted to bake a cake in the kitchen of Maddie's home.

The mixing had been messy, but they had completed it to their satisfaction. The problem had come when it came to the baking. They had put it in the oven, and then gotten involved in a tea party with their dolls on the front lawn. Maddie's mother, who had been shopping down the street, had arrived back at home in time to find the kitchen filled with black smoke from the burning mass in the oven. It had taken a week to air out the house, and Nick swore that Audra had never improved on her cooking technique. It was a pleasant dream, and she woke the next morning feeling that Maddie was not lost to her all the way.

Heath had taken the rest of the family to the train station, and then had returned to go out to do the day's work. Audra found herself with a lot of time on her hands, something that would have usually driven her to go for a ride, or to visit…..She couldn't even complete that thought. Instead she was grateful for the time, and sat in the parlor with the doors open allowing the spring breezes to enter, and read through one letter after another. Heath stopped by for lunch, and he listened as she shared some of what she had been reading, telling him about some of the things that she and Maddie had done. He seemed to be interested to hear it, and she felt better talking about Maddie, rather than keeping it to herself. In telling Heath about Maddie her memories were becoming all the clearer, and she related several things she had forgotten until that moment. She found herself laughing with him over the antics of two young girls, and was in a better frame of mind after he went back to work.

It was later that afternoon when she picked up the last letter she had from Maddie, and realized that it had been written only days before her friend had been killed, and had been mailed form Virginia city. Audra glanced at the clock. Heath would be coming in soon for dinner, but Silas had already said he was doing a simple dinner for them to have there in the parlor, rather than having them alone at the formal table. Since there was nothing for her to do to prepare, she opened the letter and lost herself in the last words of her friend.

**Chapter 4**

Heath came in from working and headed directly upstairs to take a bath. It was kind of nice to get to the bathtub without having to race Nick for it, but he had found himself missing his loud big brother through out the day. He had tried to tell himself that it wasn't any different than when he was off on his own doing something, but still he had found himself looking around for Nick as he worked. He had even stopped to give Coco, Nick's favorite cutting horse, a swift curry and talking to, after taking care of his own horse, Gal. The horse had appreciated the attention, and Heath had felt somehow closer to his brother. He had never really contemplated the idea of being lonely before.

He had always been a loner, of necessity more than temperament, since there were more people than not who wouldn't associate with a bastard. He had listened with envy as Audra had talked about the hijinks she and her friend had gotten into growing up, and Heath had found himself wishing he had been allowed the gift of a best friend as he grew up. He had imagined what it would have been like, and to his astonishment, when he thought about what he would have wanted in a best friend, his thoughts had turned to Nick. He had come to respect Nick over the last month, it was obvious that the man was trying to overcome the initial dislike they had both been dealing with, and Health could respect that in a man. He saw many things in Nick that he liked, not the least of which was the fact the Nick valued his family above all other things, even the ranch and money. He was still dealing with the idea that he wanted Nick for a best friend as he came down the stairs a while later, and looked for Audra.

Silas had told him on the way up to bathe that dinner would be in the parlor, so he started there, and found her sitting in a chair by the fireplace. What concerned him was that she was just sitting there, staring into the fire, her face pale white, and a blank look in her eye. It was such a large change from the girl who had shared such fond memories with him during lunch that he felt a thrill of fear run through him as he went quickly to kneel at the side of the chair.

"Audra?" he said and took her hand. He noticed that in her other hand was a letter that she was clutching so hard that the knuckles of that hand were white. There was no response to his voice, so he reached up and turned her face toward him, and tried to look into her eyes. "Audra!" he said more firmly, trying for the tone he had heard Jarrod use when he was particularly displeased about something. There wasn't any ignoring that. He was please to see his sister blink and focus on him with a frown. "Are you all right? What is it?" he asked her as he saw that she was actually seeing him now.

She blinked a few times and then he saw tears fill the blue depths of her eyes. He was barely able to brace himself before she threw herself into his arms, sobbing. He crouched there, the sobbing girl in his arms for several minutes before his legs started to scream in protest. He rose to his feet, taking her with him. With a sweep of his arms he scooped her up like a child and sat down in the chair she had been in with her in his lap. She burrowed against his chest, and continued to cry. Over her shoulder Heath saw Silas start into the room with a tray, but the canny houseman turned swiftly around and disappeared, only to reappear several minutes later with a clean handkerchief that he placed in Heath's free hand. He also put a small tray with a sandwich and a glass of milk down on the table beside the chair. The older black man cast a sympathetic look at Audra and left as quietly as he had come.

It was almost thirty minutes later before the storm seemed to pass, and Heath could use the handkerchief to wipe the tears form Audra's face. She allowed him to do so, like a child, and snuggled back against his chest, staring once again into the fire. Heath stroked her hair. And tried to look into her face. "You want to tell me what it was that set you off? You seemed pretty happy with rememberin' your times with Maddie earlier." He asked. The girl in his arms sniffed and used the soaked handkerchief to dab at another tear.

"I….I read the last letter that M..Maddie had written to me. It was m…mailed just two days before….." Audra started, then stopped to dab at more tears. She sat up a little more in Heath's lap, where she had felt so safe and loved as she cried, and looked into the concerned blue eyes of her brother. "She knew him Heath, she knew that man that her father said was the prime suspect. She wrote me about him." She raised her other hand that still clutched the letter. She didn't need to read it the words were emblazoned in her mind.

"She said he had been romancing her. Bringing her flowers and…and candy, and asking her to ride out in his c..carriage. She said he was handsome and… and….and rich, and attentive to her. Everywhere she went he always seemed to turn up. She said she thought it was okay, saying he was so rich and everyone knew him. Oh Heath, that's why she disappeared in the middle of the daytime. She went with him and he.. he.." she couldn't continue. She buried her face in his dampened shirtfront again.

Heath pulled the crumpled letter from her hand and after smoothing it out read through the pages. Heath had little experience with reading letters from teenage girls, never having gotten any, but he had to smile at the way the girl had rambled on about what the women of Virginia City were wearing, and how so many of the men looked rough and dirty. She talked about the opera house, and the theater, and how the ladies society was having a social on Saturday. Obviously Virginia City had become a bit more civilized since Heath had been there at sixteen. Then, even years after the initial silver rush, Virginia City had been a raucous, freewheelin' place where a Ladies Society would have been scandalized to set foot. Boot Hill, the local cemetery had been getting daily new customers as guns and knives were readily used to settle differences. The men wouldn't have known what to do at an opera, much less a Saturday afternoon social.

Then he found where the girl had written about Carl Edwards. She had praised his looks, his wealth, his suave manner. The fact he was almost ten years her senior made it all the more exciting it seemed. She told how he had come around to see her brother one day, and she had been the only one at the house. The man ha stayed the afternoon, drinking lemonade and talking sweet to Maddie. Heath felt a chill go down his spine as he read about the man's love talking. No honorable grown man would have been makin' up to a young girl not yet eighteen with out the knowledge of her kinfolk.

Maddie had gone on to say how she had secretly met the man for a picnic, out away from the town, near an abandoned mine. The girl had obviously been quite taken by the older man, and Heath could easily see how Audra could draw the conclusion that she had. Otherwise why would Maddie have gone so quietly with someone in the middle of the day, when a scream would have brought help running if an unknown person had attacked her? Heath folded the crumpled paper as well as he could and placed on the table next to the sandwich and milk. He ran a hand through Audra's silky hair, as she lay there against his chest, seemingly too tired to move anymore. That kind of crying took a lot out of you, Heath knew. He had cried that way when his mama had died, and was glad he could be there to hold Audra as she cried just as he had wished someone had been there for him.

She turned her tear stained face to him, her eyes still swimming with un-spilled tears. "They can arrest him now can't they Heath, make him pay for what he did to her?" she asked.

He reluctantly shook his head. "No, I'm afraid not. I was a deputy for a while in a small town in Nevada as a matter of fact, and this is what they called circumstantial evidence. It certainly points a mighty strong finger in his direction, but it don't put a noose around his neck." At the disappointed look that came over her face and the drop of her head he reached out and lifted her head with a finger under her chin. "But it will give them something to work with. We'll send a copy of this to the Sheriff there. He's already a suspect, and this will make them look harder."

"They've looked at him before, but Maddie's father said that they couldn't prove anything. This is just going to end up like that isn't it? Another woman killed, another suspicion to be added to his trail, but he just keeps on going free and killing women, and….and.." she was nearly inarticulate with anger by that time. She forced herself out of his lap and ran from the room. Leaving him sitting there, looking after her.

Heath sighed. She was probably right. There was only so much the Sheriff and the prosecuting attorney in Storey County, where Virginia City was, could do. The information would be good if they could come up with some other more direct evidence, but even Heath, who had little truck with lawyers before acquiring one as a brother, knew that a good defense attorney could get the letter dismissed as hearsay, as the ramblings of a delusional young girl making something out of nothing about an older man. Heath had noted that the man had been careful to be sure that the affair was kept secret from everyone, playing on the romantic notions of the inexperienced young girl. Flowers and candy brought to the house, picnics near abandoned mines outside of town, no doubt clandestine meetings in crowded places where no one would take note of a pair of people talking. Heath felt his own anger rise at the thought of such a man being allowed to continue to hunt his victims without someone stopping him. Not only did it anger him as a man, it was against his experience as a rancher to allow such a predator to continue stalking, as a mountain lion might stalk a herd of cattle looking for the weakest members to prey on. He shook his head. There wasn't nothing to be done though. He would ride in tomorrow and have Stockton's Sheriff contact the Sheriff in Virginia City with this information. It would mean more coming from another lawman he knew.

He sighed again, and glanced at the stairs. Audra would not be coming back down, so he went ahead and ate the sandwich that Silas had left, draining the glass of milk. He brought the dishes back to the kitchen, washing and putting them to drain. Weren't no call to leave a mess for Silas in the morning, he thought to himself, and went up the back stairs to his room.

**Chapter 5**

Heath wasn't sure what awakened him, but he was instantly wide-awake and sitting up in his bed, his pistol, which he kept under his second pillow was in his hand. He could see that it was still full dark, and his usual time sense told him it was somewhere around two or three in the morning. He got quietly out of bed and padded barefoot to the window. The full moon was shining down on the ranch yard and he could clearly see the figure that was moving away from the house toward the barn. He had no trouble recognizing his sister's slim form, dressed in a split skirt, and carrying saddlebags. He watched as she disappeared into the barn, and leaned against the window sash for a moment, unsure of what he should do. He could go out to the barn right now before she could get saddled and drag her back to the house, kicking and screaming bloody murder he was sure. He could lock her in her room, or stay with her round the clock until the others returned, but that would be just delaying the problem.

He had come to know his younger sister better than any of his siblings over the last several months. He saw in her the same spirit that was in all of them, himself included it seemed, the same willingness to take on any problem, and the determination to see it through despite the protests of those around her. He didn't think that stopping her now would stop her for good. She would find a way to get away from the family, and would still go. He would. And he couldn't fault her for her desire to find justice. Even though he hadn't known the girl well, he could still feel the desire to bring her killer to justice, if only to bring comfort to Audra. He stood away from the window, coming to a decision.

He moved quickly to dress himself, and gathered the clothes he thought he would need. He always had a set of saddlebags handy, and he was downstairs and into the kitchen in just over five minutes. He tried not to think about what the other members of his family would think about his decision as he grabbed a burlap sack and filled it with food that they could eat on the trail. He smiled to himself, looked like Audra was gonna get a taste of those beans that Nick had quickly come to dislike so much. He spotted some paper and a pencil that Silas used to make his grocery list. Heath hesitated for a moment before he began to write. He couldn't explain everything, and e was sure what ever he did write wouldn't be enough, so he simply wrote the minimum necessary to let the family know where they had gone, and why.

He went quietly out the kitchen door, and was approaching the barn as the door was swung open. He stood there, saddlebags thrown over his shoulder, the burlap bag of food in one hand and his rifle in the other, as Audra backed out the door leading her mare by the reins. Audra looked back around as she led the horse forward, and jumped back in shock at the appearance of her brother there in her way. She started to explode at him, to say she wouldn't be stopped, that she would find a way to go, if not now later, then, she took a moment and really looked at him and a smile spread over her face.

"Oh Heath. You're not going to try to stop me?" she asked, hardly believing it.

He shook his head and took the reins out of her hands and wrapped them around the hitch rail. Then he led her inside the barn where a lantern gave out a weak beam of light. He began to tack up Gal, speaking as he worked. "If I was to drag you back in the house, and say sit on you until the folks came back, what do you reckon would happen?" he asked her.

She smiled at the picture he painted then thought for a moment. "I would get a lecture from Mother and Jarrod, and Nick would yell for a while. I'd probably be sent to my room and told to stay there. But I'd find a way to get out." She assured him earnestly. "I would get out and head for Virginia City. They could bring me back a hundred times if they wanted, but I WOULD get there. I'm going to make sure that man doesn't kill anyone else. That's what our father would have done. I know it!"

Heath nodded, as if his suspicions had been confirmed. "Yeah, that's what I figured. And through it all everyone would be unhappy and upset, and in the end you'd figure out a way to get gone some night and you'd end up on the road alone somewhere, and I can't have that. Seems to me that the best idea would be for me to go along with you."

"What about the ranch?" Audra asked. She knew the ranch was important to Heath, just as it was to Nick. She was grateful beyond words that Heath was willing to go with her, but she didn't want to take him away from the ranch that had come to mean so much to him. She had planned to do this alone, and she would if she had to.

"I left a note for Silas to have Duke take over for tomorrow, today I guess, and in the morning until Nick gets back. The ranch will be fine. Of course you realize that we ain't gonna be so fine when they catch up to us, the family I mean."

Audra nodded, and shrugged. "Father knew that fighting the railroad could be dangerous, and there were people he had known for many years that wouldn't talk to him anymore because of the stand he took, people he thought of as close friends. It didn't stop him. He just did what HE thought was right. Nick or Jarrod would do the same thing, and you said you would too, why should it be different because I'm a girl? Anyway, I don't want you to get into trouble too. As nice as it would be to have you along, I….I can go alone." Suddenly the idea of going alone seemed a lot scarier than it had before, though she was undaunted in her determination.

Heath shrugged and tightened the cinch on Gal. "I did say that yes. I also said I probably wouldn't now. As to you being a girl, I don't know why it's different. It just is, and maybe it shouldn't be. Maybe you should be able to do anything a man your age can, but that just ain't the way it is. But I think that what you feel is just as real as what a man would feel, and if you're set on this, then I'm goin' along. I can take the heat when we get back, or when they catch up with us, which ever comes first. What's the worst they can do, throw me out? I been there before."

"Oh Heath it would never…….they would never…Oh you haven't thought that all along have you? That if you make someone mad enough we'll just throw you out?" Audra was almost speechless as she realized the uneasy manner in which her newest brother had been living among them. And also the depth of what he was offering her, if that was how he felt. He thought that the family would throw him out, drive him away, if he went against them, if he 'messed up', yet he was willing to go with her. She rushed to his side, and despite the fact he was trying to tie the burlap sack to his saddle threw her arms around him. "That's never going to happen Heath Barkley. You are part of us, and no matter what, you always will be." She said.

He gave her an awkward one-arm hug, and nodded with a small smile. She saw by his eyes, those revealing windows to his soul that he didn't really believe her, but that was okay. She would prove it to him, after they did what had to be done in Virginia City. She stepped back and moved out of the way as he backed Gal out of the stall. He blew out the lantern, and led Gal outside. In moments they were mounted, and ready to go.

"I kinda assumed that you had left a long letter telling everyone where you were goin', guess I better ask before we go to be sure that was so." Heath said, and Audra was glad that the silver light of the moon would hide her blush. She had indeed written a long, impassioned note about where she was going and why, leaving it on her bed. She had assumed Heath would find it later this morning, but now it seemed that the rest of the family would be the ones to read it. Thinking how Heath had simply left a note to Silas about having the ranch taken care of she thought perhaps she could have opted for something a little simpler, and been taken more seriously by her family, but it was too late to go back and change it now. She nodded her head. Heath grinned at her, and with a nod toward the east, he headed out of the yard. Audra turned her mare to follow.

They rode for several minutes without speaking, and then Heath pulled up Gal and looked at Audra. "I figure you musta had a plan. You want to share it with me now, or you want me to just follow along and learn as I go?"

She smiled at him. "I thought I would go to Belton and catch the 5:00 AM train there headed east. I didn't think much past that. I thought I could make further plans while I was on the train headed to Reno."

Heath nodded in approval. "That should get us into Reno around four o'clock. That should give up plenty of time to plan somethin'. It about three hours from Reno to Virginia City riding, or we can take the Washoe line down in about an hour and a half. Might be better that way. Cost a little extra with the horses and all but…." He stopped as Audra lifted a hand to her mouth to cover a gasp. "What?" he asked.

"I…I…only have enough money for the train for me and Cupcake," she said, meaning her horse. She bit her lip and continued as he looked at her with what seemed to be amusement. "And I brought some extra for food and hotels when I got there. I didn't think…"she was frantically trying to think of what they could do. They could wait for a bank to open, but that would mean waiting for a later train, and that meant that Nick and Jarrod would be that much closer behind them. This HAD to work. She HAD to get there. Once she was there, once she had seen the man, once she figured out how to be sure that he paid for what he had done, THEN they could come, THEN she would know how to get them to help her, as Heat was helping her now.

She heard a soft chuckle from her brother. "I got me enough for the both of us. Kinda figured that money I was saving up in my drawer would come in handy one day, just didn't expect it would be for somethin' like this." He said, and nudged Gal ahead. She followed along, and thought about what he had said. She suspected he had been keeping the money in the drawer so that when the time came that the family threw him out he would have something. She knew that the had been in several of the poker games in the bunkhouse, and that he often won when playing pool with Jarrod and Nick, who were not above betting money on a game. Along with the monthly wages that Heath had collected as a ranch worker, those winnings probably added up to a pretty large amount.

Audra had often heard her mother complaining that Heath didn't seem to want to buy himself anything new to wear beyond the bare necessities. Heath had protested that he didn't need no large wardrobe to work the ranch. He had bowed to their mother's pressure and had ordered a suit for Sundays, and had gotten a new pair of boots when Nick had pointed out the hole in the bottom of the pair he had been wearing. Other than that, and the occasional beer in town, Audra could think of nothing else she had seen her brother spend money on. Like the other Barkley's she had become used to keeping her money in the bank, and signing for anything she wanted in town. She kept some cash on hand, mostly so she would have something to give the padre at the orphanage when they needed a little something to make it to the end of the month when the church stipend came. That was the money she was using now. She tried to remember when, if ever she had seen Heath sign for anything, and she could not. Another way he had set himself apart from them.

She made another mental note about things she needed to discuss with the rest of her family when this was over. They had been doing this gentle, loving man that she had taken to her heart as a brother, a great disservice. If he could believe that they could dispose of him like some unwanted furniture, or fire him like an unsatisfactory hired hand, then they were not doing something right. He had to know where he stood. He had to know how they loved him. She lifted her chin in determination, not realizing how similar the expression was to her brother Nick, and urged her mare forward to ride at Heath's side. He gave her a small crooked smile that she returned. She was glad he was coming with her, and not just because of the company. Whatever they ran into on this trip for justice, however it turned out, she would at least be able to show him how much SHE valued him. Together they rode on into the night.

**Chapter 6**

Heath had been dead on in his estimate of the time they would get into Reno. After a long hard pull up the western face of the Sierra's, surrounded by some of the prettiest country either one had ever seen, the ride down to the small rail town of Reno was swift. They stepped down off the train, and stretched their backs and legs. Heath went to the livestock car and unloaded Gal and Cupcake. They had decided on the way up to take the Washoe line into Virginia City, but there was a few things they had to do first, as part of the plan they had come up with on the way here. Heath had put a lot of thought into the plan, and was satisfied that they would be able to do what was necessary, and not get arrested themselves. There were some things he wasn't too fond of about it, mostly those parts that required Audra to come in contact with this Edwards fellow, but he would be sure that while Edwards thought they were alone, there would be no time that Audra was not protected by her brother.

The tricky part was going to be setting up the bait so that the man was drawn in quickly. It had appeared from Maddie's letters that she had known Edwards just a little over a month before she was killed. Since Heath had an idea that the rest of the family, either all or part of them, would be descending on them sooner rather than later, he and Audra had to be in a position to persuade them to play along with the plan when they did arrive. He had to admit, if only to himself, that he was kind of anxious about that. He had to believe that once they were there, and saw what Audra and Heath were doing, their sense of fairness would allow them to see past their natural anger and help to bring some justice to dead friend. Heath had already determined that this would sorta be a make-or-break time as far as he was concerned.

He was not really sure he believed Audra when she said that the family would never discard him. He knew she tended to look at things in an innocent way. She just didn't know how people could be, and he was glad to know that such people still existed. It renewed his faith in his fellow humans. He had known people before that had said that they didn't care about his birth, and then in the end, it had turned out they really did. It always came back to that. He hated that no matter what he did, where he went, what he made of himself, it would always be about that, the one thing he couldn't change. Why should these people, the offspring of his father, the wife of that same father, care about him as a person? Why should they subject themselves endlessly to the ridicule that had resulted from the announcement that he existed? He couldn't count on them actually wanting him. It would hurt too much when he found out different. Of course he would always have Audra he knew that now. She would be faithful to him, despite what the others might do, not that he would ever make her suffer the displeasure of her family over him. It was just nice to know, and it warmed a part of his heart that had gone cold when he had placed his mother in that pauper's grave outside a dead mining town. In fact, that was why he had just jumped in with both feet when he realized what Audra was up to. Such a gift as she had given him deserved nothing less in return.

Audra came to him carrying the saddlebags, and they looked around. There wasn't much to Reno. It was really just a place along the east/west line where you could switch over to the Washoe line that headed down to the silver mines around Virginia City and the state capital of Carson City where the smelters were. They would not be able to do much here, but Heath knew about a certain store that he wanted to visit. It would help them set up their story before they got to Virginia City. Of course they would need some more props, and that was something they would be getting in Carson City when they arrived tonight. Audra had purchased the tickets as he was unloading the animals from the union pacific cars. She had arranged for them to load them right onto the Washoe line cars immediately, and Heath gave her a big grin in appreciation. That was thinking.

They loaded the animals, and left the baggage with the porter who, for a dollar tip, promised to see that it got on the train with them. They strolled arm in arm down the dusty street until Heath indicated the storefront they wanted. It was a seedy looking place, certainly not one Audra would have entered on her own but being with her brother gave her courage. They had gone over the plan in detail as they had rode the train, and she could see that if Heath had not come along she would have rode head long into danger, with no plan whatsoever to protect herself. The entered the store, and Audra looked around in astonishment. The store was packed from floor to ceiling with every item a miner could want, from overalls to coffee pots, to sluice boxes. All the items appeared to be used, and she looked at Heath in puzzlement. Heath smiled at her. Obviously she had never been in a pawnshop.

"It's all stuff that the miners sold on their way out. After spending their last dollar trying to make it big they had to have somethin' to get 'em back wherever they come from, and this is the only chance they got. People like this will buy anything at a bottom dollar from those leavin' and then they save it up and sell it at top dollar to the next poor soul who thinks that the silver is just waitin' to be picked up off the ground down near Virginia City." Heath explained. They both jumped as a voice spoke from beside them.

"Just good business principles little lady. Buy cheap and sell high. Simply good urk…" the jolly voice broke off as the speaker found himself looking down the barrel of Heath's gun. Heath quirked a smile and holstered the weapon.

"Done told you that habit of yours would get you killed out here some time. You're just lucky I don't shoot first and ask questions later like some would." He said to the thin, short, middle-aged man who was standing beside and slightly behind them. He must have come from behind the screen that was near the door.

"There aren't any around here that are as fast as you my young friend, and I have learned to doge the other quite well. One doesn't stay alive long in this business with out learning that essential skill." The man said cheerfully, now over his initial fright. He came forward and shook hands with Heath. He looked him over closely. "Well now. I guess those rumors I've been hearing are not true. Word had it you had found your long lost family, and it was a wealthy one. You look no different then the last time I saw you. Though I do believe that those are new boots. I bet you paid a pretty penny for those. I could have made you a better deal."

Heath smiled. "Shouldn't believe everything you hear Two-bit, and most of what you see ain't too reliable either. But then it's what you been hearing that brings me here. I know you got all the gossip from the silver diggings. You got time to talk?"

The man that Heath had referred to as Two-bit smiled a smooth grin and gestured elegantly toward the back of his establishment. As they passed through the door, it was as if they had entered another building all together. Gone were the piles of used merchandise. Here there were elegant rugs, plush velvet chairs, rich window hangings and painted walls. Audra stood for a moment in amazement and the proprietor smiled. "I see my friend Heath has not shared my secret with you young lady. What can one expect from a man with so little manners as to leave a lady un-introduced for so long."

Heath smiled, and bowed formally to the man. "Well forgive me my manners. Audra, this here is Stanislav "Two-bit" Thubitski, finest pawn broker this side of Denver. Two-bit this is my sister, Audra." He said in introduction. Both Audra and the pawnbroker both noticed that he did not use a last name.

'Call me Stan, young lady." The man said, and seated her in one of the chairs. He turned toward a second door that seemed to lead down a hallway. "Elsa," he called out. "Come see who has come calling."

There was the sound of footsteps in the hall, and a large woman, easily six inches taller, and a hundred pounds heavier than the man who had called her came into the room. She wasn't fat; she was just the tallest and sturdiest looking woman that Audra had ever seen. The woman, Elsa, Audra supposed, took one look at Heath and broke into a large grin. She almost ran across the room and wrapped her arms around the cowboy. Audra had to stifle a giggle as she saw her brother lifted off his feet by the woman who stood an inch taller than himself. The woman lowered him to the ground, and released him only to stand back and look at his face. She raised her big hands and cupped his cheeks.

"I knew we would see you again, I told Stan so. And I have made the pie for you! Something told me this morning to cook the apple pie, and I just took it from the oven. You will sit and have a slice with some milk." The woman said with a heavy Norwegian accent. She patted Heath's now blushing cheeks, and caught sight of Audra sitting quietly n the chair, smiling at the sight before her. "Oh and you have brought someone else. Is this your wife?" the woman asked then answered herself before Heath could speak, "But no, you are as alike as two peas. This is your sister, yes?"

Heath introduced Audra to Two-bit's wife Elsa, and the woman bustled happily back to the kitchen to get everyone some pie. Two-bit rolled his eyes as she went, seating himself and waving Heath to another chair. "She'll feed you till you burst now, my friend. You best tell me what you want before she starts forcing food down you."

Heath smiled and then became serious. "I want to know if you've heard any rumors coming out of Virginia City about a man name of Edwards, Carl Edwards."

Thubitski narrowed his eyes at the sound of the name. "That isn't someone I would have thought someone you would be dealing with." He finally said.

Heath smiled with no humor. "Then you do know something about him. Good. Tell me what you've heard." He leaned forward.

Thubitski looked from Heath to Audra who was watching him with equal interest. "Not exactly the best subject for mixed company if you know what I mean. Perhaps the young lady could help Elsa…"

"No, I'm staying." "No, She stays." The two voices overlapped, as both Audra and Heath interrupted at the same time. Thubitski shrugged.

"Very well. I have heard of him, and I've met him. Frankly, I wouldn't trust him to give me a glass of water if I was dying of thirst. The man is as crooked as a dog's hind leg, and has the soul of a rattlesnake. He's a greedy, murdering, black-hearted stain on the human existence. Proof that the devil is alive and well and living among us." He said baldly. Both Heath and Audra were taken aback by the vehemence in the little man's voice.

Heath recovered first and shook his head. "If you're gonna hold back like that, it ain't gonna do me no good. Heck, one would think you was brothers or something you seem to know him so well." He said lightly with a glance as his sister. Thubitski gave him a wan smile and shook his head.

"You jest, my friend. But I mean every word. I met the man once, for about ten minutes, and that was just over nine minutes too long. If I never have to be in the same town with him again I will leave this life satisfied."

"What kind of dealing did you have with him? If you don't mind me askin'." Heath said.

"I had… acquired a few claims he was interested in. You understand that sometimes all a person may have is the claim he took up when he got here. It is one of the things I buy." He explained to Audra. "I was in Virginia City to register the claims and one of his people came and told me that Mr. Edwards wished to see me. Quite the royal summons it was, like there was no choice but to go when he called. I went along and Edwards made me an offer I couldn't really refuse in all good business sense, and I signed the claims over to him immediately. As I said, it took about ten minutes. Up until that time I had only heard about the man."

Both Heath and Audra moved to the ends of their seats. "Tell us everything you've heard Two-bit. It's important." Heath said. The small man looked at them in puzzlement then started to tell them what he knew about Carl Edwards.

**Chapter 7**

Two hours later, full of not only pie but a good dinner as well, the two Barkley's boarded the train heading to Carson City, from where they would travel to Virginia City. Heath was pleased with the information they had received from Thubitski, and also with the items they had purchased from the store, Two-bit had been able to provide exactly what Heath had wanted most, and the one thing that would make his plan work. As they settled into a seat side by side, Heath had to hide a smile as Audra twitched the long black velvet skirt she was wearing, and tried to rearrange the black lace that lined the low décolletage.

The dress fit her like a glove, and was not like anything she would have ever picked out for herself, even if her mother had allowed her to be seen in public in it. It wasn't that the dress was indecent; it was just that it was very……suggestive, especially for something in basic black. When Heath had held it up against her and nodded she had thought he was kidding. She had seen the little twinkle that he got in his eyes sometimes when he would kid Nick, and thought that he might have been trying to cheer her up a little. But he had been serious. She had tried on the dress, and had stood still while Elsa had made some quick adjustments to the fit. Two other similar dresses had been fitted, and she would do the sewing that night to make sure they were ready to wear. She had known what Heath had planned for them, but somehow she hadn't quite put it together in her mind, what she would have to do. She cast a glance at Heath sitting beside her. She had to admit, even if he was her brother, that while he was normally a very handsome man, he was now spectacular. He was wearing clothes that would have put Jarrod to shame. From the expensive black hat to the shined spat-covered shoes he was the epitome of a wealthy gentleman. A black broadcloth coat fit his wide shoulders exquisitely, and emphasized his narrow waist. A bright white shirt and a black string tie completed the picture of someone who spent a lot of money on the best clothes. Audra was aware that the two of them together made a striking picture with the contrast between their blond fairness and the dark clothes. They had been getting glances since they had entered the depot in Reno. Trains from the East and North had just arrived, and they had mingled with those transferring to the southbound line. Among the purchases they had made from the pawnshop were two trunks, leather bound and sporting large locks that they had the porter wheel behind them as they approached the train arm in arm. The fact that they were nearly empty, no one needed to know.

The train car was packed with people from every station in life. A small huddle of Chinese workers occupied one corner. Rough clothed miners were playing poker in another. A woman wearing a very tight, very colorful dress was entertaining all comers in the foremost seat, and a man and wife easily in their seventies sat across from Heath and Audra. After about thirty minutes, the old lady leaned forward and patted Audra's knee.

"Are you two twins, dear?" she asked in a creaky voice.

"Yes, we are." Audra said, with a sidelong look at Heath. Dressed as they were, and sitting beside each other, she knew that their resemblance was startling. It had been decided that they would present themselves as such.

"Oh, how nice. You see so few. Are you and your brother going to Carson City?" the older woman asked.

"Actually we are going to Virginia City. I….We have some business there." Audra said. She cast a quick glance at Heath who was looking out the window, seemingly ignoring the conversation. But she knew he wasn't, because she could feel his tenseness where their bodies came in contact.. She decided that she needed to practice the story they had come up with. "My Name is Victoria, Victoria Pritchard, and is my brother is Zachary." She held out one black-gloved hand.

The older woman shook it, and introduced herself and her dozing husband as Rose and Henry Burroughs. "We're going to Carson City. I must say, the both of you seem very young to be going to such a place as Virginia City. It was getting civilized in the last few years, but with this new strike there all kinds of……unsavory characters going there." The lady glanced toward where the brightly dressed woman sat, and gave a sniff.

"Yes, well we hope to have our business done quickly. We're dealing with our late father's estate you see. He had several large interests there."

"Oh my dear. I could see you were in mourning. You have my sympathy; I remember well when my father passed many years ago. Will you be staying in Carson City overnight, or are you taking the late train up to Virginia City?"

Audra cast another glance at Heath who had relaxed, and was still staring out the window. "We're staying in Carson City. We have some business there as well, that we need to take care of in the morning. Do you know of a good place to stay?"

The old woman cast a swift look over their clothes and obviously drew the conclusion that they had plenty of money. "You'll be wanting to stay at the Ormsby House. It is the finest place in town, caters to all the mine owners and such, perfectly respectable. It's about three blocks from the station. The porters there will be able to show you the way." She cast a quick glance at her husband, who seemed oblivious to the conversation. She leaned forward. "Tell me my dear. There was a man by the name of Pritchard who owned several large mines near Virginia City. He had gone back east for some reason, and we just heard that he had been killed. Was that your father?" Audra could feel Heath tensing again, but she played her part as well as she could. She dabbed at the corner of her eye with the small black lace edged piece of cloth she clutched in her hand. She nodded.

"Oh, I am so sorry. We knew him in passing only I'm afraid. I'm sure that you and your brother are devastated. Once you finish your business and before you return east you must come and have tea with my friends and I. Surely some of them knew your father and can share some stories with you."

"I'll be sure to do that." Audra said as the older woman spotted a friend and rose to go greet her. Audra leaned against Heath and closed her eyes as if she wanted to rest, but her mind was in too much of a whirl to rest. Heath's friend Mr. Thubitski had been a font of information about people in Virginia City. He had given them all the information he could on Edwards, and had provided them with the name they now went by. He had told Heath that 'Old Man Pritchard', whom it seemed to Audra that Heath had known, had been killed in a carriage accident back in Boston where he had gone to see his family, and Heath had modified the plan right then.

It seemed that Pritchard owned one of the richer mines in the area, and his heirs had not yet come to deal with the estate. It was an opportunity that Heath felt was too good to pass up. It would give them an attractive background for a man like Edwards, and would also give them a reason to be anxious to move quickly. There was too much of a chance that Maddie had mentioned her friend, and her distinctive name, to Edwards. They couldn't simply be Barkley's. Thubitski had heard about the women who had been killed, and they had all been young woman, of wealthy families. Heath and Thubitski, who Heath had let in on why they were there, had worked out the plan. The pawnbroker was going to make sure that if any inquires were made in Reno, reports would be only of the two young people getting off the train from back East. He had also given them the name of a banker in Carson City, to whom he wrote a short note; that they could count on to back their story. They would be able to draw on Audra's funds to use for the charade, and no one would know it wasn't Pritchard money. Heath had protested the use of Audra's money, but she had quelled it with a look that reminded him of Victoria Barkley. She had pointed out that this was for HER friend, and since he had offered his money for their use, why couldn't she offer hers? With no answer he had agreed. Now it only remained for them to get a few more items at the stores in Carson City, and to speak with the Banker. Audra sighed. The day had been long, and while the events of the day ran over and over in her head, she never realized when her pretense of sleep actually became reality.

Heath felt Audra's head become heavy against his shoulder and put his arm around her. He too was tired, but he could not sleep. He watched out the window as the last of the light faded from the landscape, leaving them traveling through darkness. But he was familiar with the terrain here, and he didn't need to see it to know where they were. It was another hour to Carson City, and then they would take the next step. Heath was satisfied with the current state of his plan. Much would depend on Audra's ability to playact, but so far she had been perfect. She had played the part to a T, and he felt they would succeed. The only problem was the time limit. They had to hook Edwards quickly because he could practically feel their family coming. He was sure that Silas, or Duke, would have sent a telegram to the others in San Francisco, and it would not be long until they were on the trail.

Heath had spoken with Thubitski about it, while Elsa and Audra were taking care of the alterations on her dress. Two-bits had promised to meet any incoming eastbound trains and to corral whoever showed up, and share the plan. Whether the family would go along was another matter all together. Heath doubted if even Two-bit's smooth patter would sooth Nick in full angry mode, Heath had a lot of experience dealing with that. He kinda hoped Jarrod would be along to be a calming influence, even if he would be less likely than Nick, at least in Heath's opinion, to go along with something like this. Heath wasn't sure why, but he thought he could count on Nick to help out, once he got over being mad about how they had gone about it. He wasn't so sure about Jarrod. In the months that Health had been with them, he had found Jarrod to be one of the most intelligent men he had ever known. He had read more books than Heath had known existed, and Heath envied him the years of schooling that he had gone through. But Heath had found out something that had puzzled him at first. Jarrod was a man of passion, just as much as Nick, but it was hidden behind that intellect. Jarrod sometimes let his book learning get in the way of what his gut told him to do, what he felt was right. It wasn't a bad thing, caution. Heath was learning to choose his battles from Jarrod's example, but he had learned something else, too.

He had come to understand that, while he had always thought that he had lost something because he hadn't the book learning that other people did, maybe he had something better. He had thought that his lack of learning, rough speech, and general backwoods upbringing had made him less of a person than those who benefited from all the fancy education. He had found that instead, his education had come from other places, from the people he had grown up with, the people he had met in his wonderings looking for a place to call home. He had been places and seen things that Jarrod and his like would never see. Heath had seen country that only a few white men had had the pleasure of seeing before. He had met men the likes of who would never be born again. He had done things, some of them good, some of them bad, that taught a man what life was REALLY about, what was REALLY important. In that learning he had something that all of Jarrod's books could never give him. He also had an appreciation for the things that drove someone to do what they felt was right, and how that kind of feeling was what made a person what they were. To have stopped Audra from doing what she felt was right would have been to take from her something that Heath valued in himself, and it would have made him as much a criminal as Edwards. He wasn't sure that Jarrod would understand that.

Nick would. How he knew that, Heath didn't know, but he did. To Nick doing what you felt was right was a way of life. With some persuasion Nick would see that Audra deserved the chance to do it too, since he was nothing if not fair. Heath just hoped that his brother came to the realization sometime before they met, Heath wasn't too positive that he was the one to try to talk Nick into it. They had gotten along better recently, but he suspected this escapade was going to lower his stock with his older brothers. They were very protective of Audra, and somehow he suspected that his arguments regarding the necessity of a person doing what they felt to be right were going to fall on deaf ears at first. If it wasn't that it went against his grain he would set Audra on them first. That girl could talk just about anyone into anything given time and a good cause. But that would seem like he wasn't able to take his own trouble, hiding behind his little sister and all. No, he'd take it like a man, even if it meant the end of…....He didn't want to think about it. Should it come to that he figured there wasn't anything they could do about what he did with his time, and even if they came and dragged Audra home, he would complete this for her sake.

The one thing he really feared was if Victoria Barkley came with her sons. He could deal with his brothers either singly or as a pair, one way or another. But her…..He couldn't face her disapproval. It would be bad enough if his brothers gave him the boot, if she was to tell him it was over…… He figured it would just about kill him. He didn't know when that had happened, but now when he thought about his mother, there were two women he saw in his mind's eye. His beautiful mama, Leah Thomson, young, vital, and full of laughter despite the hard time that was their lot, and Victoria Barkley, regally lovely, and a force to be reckoned with. He had counted himself so very lucky to be given such a gift as to have two such women care for him, but now through one rash action, he may have lost it. He couldn't begrudge the action, but he would mourn the loss till his dying day.

He shook his head, deciding to stop borrowing trouble. Sufficient unto the day is the evil thereof, as Hannah used to say, a favorite quote from Matthew. That would be a problem for tomorrow, or more likely the day after. Tomorrow he and Audra would be in Virginia City by noon, and if things went according to plan they would be dining with Carl Edwards tomorrow night. Heath thought about the wire that should even now be reaching Virginia City, ostensibly from Zachary Pritchard. Two-bits had promised to send it to Virginia City addressed to the land office, where he knew Edwards had a contact that kept him abreast of any claims changing hands. Heath had composed the telegram carefully, and suspected it might make quite a splash among Edwards and his crowd. The wire had requested that the recorders office have all papers pertaining to properties formally owned by Zachary Pritchard, Sr. ready for inspection of his heirs pending the sale of said properties. Since Two-bits had assured him that Edwards would be anxious to get his hands on the property, they should have no problem meeting the man soon after they arrived.

Heath looked down at his sister, sleeping against his shoulder. Her face looked so innocent in sleep. He wished he could have figured out how to do this without putting her in harms way, but the short time and the fact she WANTED to be involved meant he didn't have a choice. He leaned his head against hers gently for a moment feeling closer to her than he had felt to anyone since his mother had died. His pondering had brought them another fifteen minutes closer to Carson City. Since he planned on making a few contacts before retiring for the night it was going to be a while before he could really sleep, which was just as well. He had a feeling that his dreams were not going to be very pleasant until he knew the final outcome of all of this. There being nothing more to do until they reached Carson City, and since he was tired of going over and over the plan looking for flaws, he closed his eyes and leaned his head against the cool glass of the window. He let his thoughts drift to the past, seeing the faces of the people he had known, the people he had counted as friends or enemies. He thought about the places he had been, looking, searching for what, he hadn't known, until he had found that article in his mama's Bible, the one about Tom Barkley's funeral. It had brought him to the Barkley ranch, to his family, to everything he had never knew he so desperately wanted. Was Audra right about the family? God he hoped so.

**Chapter 8**

Nick Barkley charged into the Barkley mansion the next morning with a bang, yelling for Silas before the slamming of the door against the wall finished ringing through the house. Silas came out of the dining room at a quick pace.

"I's glad to see you Mr. Nick. I didn't know what to think when I found that note from Mr. Heath, and then the one from Miss Audra." He turned his attention to Jarrod and Victoria who strolled sedately through the open door. Nick paced around the foyer, waving his arms.

"What the hell was Heath thinking? Audra I can see going off on some hair-brained wild goose chase, but Heath should know better. And to let her go along with him, I'll beat her backside so hard she won't sit down for a month and I'll just beat him. Ain't neither of them too old for it if they can do this!"

"Nicholas!" Victoria finally said, giving Silas, who had closed the door during Nick's tirade, her purse and shawl, and going toward the parlor. "You will not raise a hand to either your sister or your brother. Now, perhaps we could see the notes that were left. Silas could you bring them?"

"Yes ma'am. I puts them on Mr. Jarrod's desk in the library. I'll gets them straight away." He went off toward the library.

Jarrod seated his mother in one of the chairs before the fireplace, and settled in the other, watching Nick pace around the room. The level of energy that his brother was able to manifest this early in the morning was amazing to Jarrod. Of course he would be the same in the evening. It wasn't that Jarrod didn't sympathize with the anger and worry that he knew had his brother pacing, but he was more able to contain it, and turn his thoughts to what could have prompted his usually level headed younger brother to take such a step. He had no problem believing that Audra would have taken off on a quest for justice, and that Heath would follow when he found out. To be told however, that Heath had evidently gone along with the plan was a revelation to the young man's character that Jarrod had not previously considered. He knew enough of Heath to know that he valued Audra just as much as he or Nick did, even after the short time he had been with them, and would not allow any harm to come to her. Jarrod considered the problem a little more, thinking about what he knew of his newest younger brother.

Heath was a man molded by forces that Jarrod could barely comprehend. He had found, to his embarrassment, that knowing something intellectually didn't necessarily mean that one understood. He had known that young boys worked in the mines for a pittance, he had known that there were people who didn't get three meals a day, and sometimes didn't even get what he would call one meal a day. He had known that people who were different, whose circumstances were not of their making even, often were ridiculed, discriminated against, even occasionally assaulted because of that difference. He had believed that the rules and regulations that he had come to know from his law books could cover any given situation, and everything could be settled in a civilized manner, the right manner. While he knew the world could be unfair, if one stuck to the rules, it could be made less unfair. Backed by his own skill, and the Barkley funds, Jarrod had seldom found a fight that he couldn't win, or a cause that he couldn't bring to a successful conclusion.

Heath had shown him that it wasn't necessarily always so. His brother had done everything right. He was an honorable, intelligent, skilled man, young, handsome, and eager to help anyone who needed it, who would always be painted by the brush of what his parents had done. Nothing Jarrod could do would make that any different. Any amount of money could be thrown at the problem to no avail. The Barkley name would not sway the detractors of his birth. No demonstration of his character or kindness would bring those determined to dislike him for the circumstances of his coming into the world around. It had been a blow to Jarrod's ego in a way. A problem he couldn't solve, right in his own family.

That one of his younger brothers had known that poverty, had gone to bed hungry Lord knew how many nights, had stood alone in the face of name calling and hatred, was a pain to Jarrod. He was 'Pappy'. He was supposed to fix things for his younger siblings, and he couldn't fix anything for Heath, not in his past, and not in the present. Jarrod had hopes for the future though. He couldn't change the other people around them he knew, but he had seen how having a family had taken some of the pain from those light colored eyes, and he had been determined to make sure that Heath always knew that he had that behind him. It wasn't much, and Jarrod wished with all his heart that there was more he could do than just be a brother to Heath, but in the end it looked as if that was all he had to offer despite all his book learning, and for Heath it seemed to be enough.

Looking at what had happened in the light of his brother's past, and in his present character, Jarrod thought he understood why Heath had gone along with Audra. The question now was could he make Nick and his mother understand, and what could they do to help their impetuous family members in their quest? He was jarred from his musing as Silas handed him the two notes that had been left. He looked with some amusement at the two very different styles. Audra's looked to be several pages in length, written in her neat handwriting on colored notepaper. Heath's was one page, torn from a rough notepad, and in the cramped but neat printing that Heath used. Jarrod skimmed through Audra's note, his lawyers mind picking out the pertinent parts and discarding the extraneous emotional additions she had added. He got the picture of a determined girl, who would not be dissuaded in her goal, who regretted that she had to take this course. She explained what had been in the last letter from Maddie, and the conclusion that she and Heath had reached. She asked them not to blame Heath for her sneaking out, as he had tried to convince her to allow the law to handle it, but she could not in good conscious do so.

He turned his attention to Heath's note, one portion of his brain noting the rising impatience of his brother Nick. Once again he was struck by the ability of his new younger brother to put so much meaning into so few words. The note merely said, "Silas, have Duke assign the men this morning and tomorrow, Nick will be back then. Audra has bolted for Virginia City, and I'm going along. Heath." Jarrod sighed and put the notes on his lap. He wondered if the terminology of his brother's note might not give him an insight as to why he had allowed Audra to go.

"Well?!" said Nick, coming to tower over his seated brother. He looked at the two notes. "What do they say?"

"Audra's says that she found information in the last letter from Maddie that lead her to believe that Edwards was making advances on Maddie before she was killed. She says the man was insisting on keeping it quiet, and thinks that there must be some way to prove him guilty. She says she plans to go to Virginia City and figure out how. She asks that we don't blame Heath for her going as he tried to talk her out of it."

"Well he didn't try very hard did he? Why didn't he just lock her in her room and…."

"Nicholas." His mother said in that tone which left no doubt as to what she wanted. He scowled and went to lean on the mantle. Victoria looked at Jarrod. "What does Heath's message say?" she asked.

Jarrod smiled. "Brother Heath was somewhat more succinct than Audra. He simply asks Silas to have Duke assign the men and says that Audra has bolted to Virginia City and he is going along."

"Interesting. Do you believe he used the term advisedly?" Victoria asked, and reached out to take the two letters that Jarrod handed her.

Jarrod smiled at her. He should have known that his mother would pick up on the same thing he did. He had always known that his analytical mind had come from her. "Yes. I believe he did. And he may have been right."

"What the he…." Nick started to bellow, only to be stopped by another of those looks. "What are you two talking about? Are you saying you approve of them going off?"

"No Brother Nick. We are not saying that. What we are saying is that Heath obviously realized that Audra had her mind set on going to Virginia City, and he realized that she wouldn't be talked out of it. I believe, and Mother obviously agrees that he believed that even if he locked her up that night, she would have just gone at the first opportunity, maybe at a time when he couldn't be there to save her from herself. He took what I believe to him was the only possible action."

Nick glared at him for a moment, chewing over the information. He looked over his mother's shoulder at the note Heath had left. "How the…." He stopped again. "There's two lines there." He started again, jabbing a finger at the note. "How did you get all that out of it?"

"I, we," Jarrod said with another smile at his mother, "simply remembered that Heath has dealt with a lot of headstrong filly's in his time. He certainly learned that it is often best to let them run when they decided to bolt. They would eventually tire themselves out, and would be able to be handled. I think that Heath felt he had to allow our sister enough reins to run, but went along for the ride to make sure she doesn't get hurt."

Nick stared at Jarrod for a moment, then snorted and stamped over to French window and stared out. He wasn't sure what he was feeling. He was angry that Audra and Heath had gone. Afraid for both of them going up against a man that reportedly had killed numerous times before, and slightly put out that they hadn't included him. He also recognized two other feelings that he wasn't too proud of. The first was a bit of jealousy at Heath taking over his position of big brother with Audra. He should have been the one to guide the headstrong young woman. Not really very surprising he guessed. He had a lot of issues with Heath taking over various parts of his life.

It was the second strange feeling that made him want to be away from the too knowing eyes of his older brother and Mother. It was envy, and this time it was aimed at Jarrod and even at his mother. He found himself envious that they could evidently understand this new brother that had been dropped into their family. They seemed to understand the depths of things where he could only see the surface. He had recently found himself wanting to know Heath. What made him tick, why he did what he did the way he did it, what he was thinking behind those shuttered sky blue eyes that now reminded Nick so much of their father. He knew that Audra understood Heath, and that even Eugene seemed to have reached an understanding of his new older brother, only Nick had been left out in the cold it seemed, and he suspected it was his own fault. Heath had had a hard life. Nick had read the report, though he wished he hadn't. You couldn't tell the worth of a man by words on a paper anyway, he knew that. The worth of his brother showed in the work he did, the light in those blue eyes as he completed a job, in the quiet competence that he brought to everything he did. And hidden behind that envy was a fear that Nick didn't want to acknowledge even to himself. A fear that maybe he never would get to know Heath, that Heath wasn't interested in knowing Nick, that his response when Heath had first come to them had driven a permanent wedge in between them.

Nick smacked his fist into the doorjamb and turned back around to meet the curious gazes of his brother and Mother, who had finished reading Audra's letter. He shrugged, and waved a hand at the notes. 'Well, I don't care what they say. We need to get after 'em. They're going after a murderer and I don't care how fast that boy is with a gun. A knife in the back will kill him just as dead. If that guy has been killing women then he isn't going to have any problem at all killing Heath too. And where would that leave Audra? I say we get the next train east and go get 'em!

"As far as taking the train East, I agree with you Brother Nick. As to 'getting' them, if you mean bringing them back here without letting them do what they set out to do, I'm starting to revise my opinion. I believe they may be on to something, and that we need to speak to the local Sheriff, in person, and see if he will focus his investigation on this Edwards. Unfortunately I don't believe he'll be able to do anything based on the evidence so far. It is circumstantially damaging, but there is nothing concrete enough for an arrest warrant. I also imagine that given the current conditions that the Sheriff and his deputies are rather busy keeping the peace in a town overran by miners and those who prey on them." Jarrod said.

"You want to help them trap Edwards?" Victoria said with an inquisitive tilt of her head.

"What!" Nick yelled. You want to go along with this harebrained…"

"Nicholas…..." Victoria began.

"No, Mother, not this time. I won't be quiet. Big brother here, the big time lawyer, has just suggested that we let my sister and brother continue to poke their noses into a very dangerous situation. This is the same man that refused to let me go after the man that killed father because it was 'wrong'. I want to know why!"

"You suspected that you knew who had killed father, you didn't know for sure. You didn't have anything BUT suspicion. Heath and Audra aren't going to stomp up to Edwards and call him out for a shootout. I have a feeling that our younger brother has something more on his side than that fast gun you say he has. I have a feeling that they are going to be attempting to get Edwards to implicate himself."

"And that makes it better?!" Nick bellowed, ignoring the look form his mother. He started pacing again. He waved a hand through the air. "Fine, you have your view and I have mine. What do you say to Jarrod's sudden turnaround, Mother?" He asked, obviously expecting his mother to agree with him.

She looked at him, and smiled gently. 'I'm afraid I agree with your brother. I believe that Heath has by now devised a plan, no doubt one that involves your sister since I do not believe she would willingly be left out, and that they are attempting to bring the man to justice." She became serious. "I also believe that you are correct that it is very dangerous. Unfortunately doing what is right can often be dangerous. I have learned that over the years as I have watched your father, Jarrod, and you yourself do what is right despite that danger. It got your father killed, and I do not want it to get your sister and brother killed. I believe that we should go and help them, and be there to keep that knife out of your brother's back."

Nick could only stare at his mother for a long moment. Then it hit him, "We?" he asked.

"Yes, I intend to go with you. Audra might need me there." Victoria said as she rose to her feet in preparation of going up to her room to pack. Jarrod rose to his feet and joined Nick, a formidable wall between the small silver haired woman and the doorway.

"Mother I didn't intend for you to come. Nick and I can take care of everything. We'll look after Audra, as I am sure Heath already is." Jarrod said smoothly. He had not expected this from his mother.

She shook her head. "I am very sure that heath is taking very good care of Audra, and that you would do the same, however that does not change the fact that I am going along. Audra is my daughter, and Heath…. Heath is my son, maybe not by blood, but I find myself thinking of him in that way. I will be going." She stated, and started forward. Her sons did not give way. She looked at them serenely.

"You can't go mother. You need to stay here…"

"With you or behind you." She said with a smile. "It is your choice. I intend to leave within the half- hour. Perhaps YOU will be behind me. Excuse me." With that she pushed past them and swept up the stairs, already mentally reviewing what she would pack. It would need to be light, as she intended to ride to the station, a small valise then perhaps.

Behind her Jarrod and Nick exchanged looks. Jarrod, accepting what he knew he couldn't change, shrugged. "We can't exactly forbid her to go Brother Nick. I suggest that you get to packing. I expect she'll be on time." He headed out of the room and up the stairs, leaving Nick to fume in solitude. He finally cursed and followed the rest of his obviously unbalanced family up the stairs.

Eleven hours later Jarrod climbed down off the train and turned to offer his hand to his mother after a swift glance around at what he could see of Reno, Nevada. He had been past the small town on several occasions, but had never gotten off the train. It did not look any better from the ground then it had from the train. It had grown dark, and the main street was unlit except where patches of light came through the windows of the buildings that lined it. It had been a long trip over the Sierra's especially with Nick pacing up and down the aisle every 10 minutes as if his pacing would move the train quicker. Jarrod had actually visualized his brother getting off and pushing as they had reached a particularly steep grade that had the train moving at a snail's pace up the western side of the mountains. Victoria had unpacked a book from the small valise she had packed, and had ignored her second son's impatience. Jarrod, encouraged by his mother's example, also unlimbered a book from the saddlebags he had packed. It had only served to irritate Nick further. Eventually he had become involved in a poker game in the back of the car, and was happy to have come out the winner by five dollars.

Nick climbed down the stairs after Victoria, carrying her bag and his saddlebags, and stood surveying Reno. "From what I can recall the last time I was here, we got a choice of two hotels. One of them I wouldn't be caught dead in."

Jarrod raised an eyebrow. "And how did you come to that conclusion Nick." He asked, seeing his mother's quick smile at the teasing. He was glad to see it. While she appeared cool, and collected, he knew she couldn't help but be concerned about her two missing children. He had been both surprised and gratified to hear how she had described Heath. He knew that she had accepted Heath because it was the right thing to do, but he had feared that she had merely hidden the pain behind the calm façade. Now it seemed that Heath had come to mean as much to her as he had come to mean to his siblings.

"We'll if you must know, counselor. I ALMOST stayed there one night when I was on my way to Carson City for the cattle-buying auction, because the other one was full. If it gives you a hint, I ended up sleeping in the stall with Coco that night, and had better companions."

Jarrod and Victoria laughed. "The other one it is. I'll check the train schedule for Carson City in the morning. Perhaps you can arrange to transfer the horses Nick then we can go to the hotel together.

Nick was about to agree when a voice spoke out of the darkness. Nick's hand went for his gun.

**Chapter 9**

Heath and Audra stepped out of the hotel and started down the boardwalk toward the restaurant several doors down. They had arrived here in Virginia City less than half an hour ago, and had checked into the most expensive hotel. They were both hungry having not had breakfast before leaving Carson City. With the train leaving for Virginia City at 9:00 am, and most of the stores and banks not opening until 8:00 am, It left little time for heath to do what he needed, and Audra had been to several dress shops and had been just as busy.

Heath had spent the previous evening after they had arrived at Carson City looking up some old friends. He had arranged for the boarding of their horses, and he had managed to find the various men he had been hoping to speak with. He was also pleased with the outcome of his meeting with the banker that Thubitsky had directed him to. It turned out that the man was another who had seen Edwards for the dangerous man he was. He assured Heath that anything they needed would be made available. In fact he planned to go up to his Virginia City branch to be on hand so that he could help as needed. It wouldn't be suspicious since he regularly went there to check the books.

Audra wrote a voucher for several hundred dollars on her funds, so that they would have plenty of money to flash. Heath still had a good portion of the money that he had been saving as well. They both aquired as many pieces of wardrobe as they could find in Carson City to fill the trunks they had bought. Audra had stayed up the night before while Heath was out sewing the two dresses that Elsa had pinned for her. Heath really hated the broadcloth jackets and shiney town shoes. He missed his boots and regular work clothes. Audra had pointed out that he needed to wear gloves to hide the work roughened hands that anyone would notice at first aquiaitance, and he had found a pair of fine black leather gloves that remineded him of Nick. He felt awkward though Audra assured him he looked the rich gentleman. He practiced his speech on her, speaking as he had heard Jarrod talk. It was all awkward, but they had obviously made an impression on the staff of the Ormsby house as their every desire was quickly fullfilled to Heath's amusement. He remembered the last time he had been there in Carson City.

He had been a dusty young cowhand of just barely 18, there to help with a herd for the cattle auction. He had spotted the Ormsby house right off, and had wondered in the doors to end up standing there staring around him, no doubt looking like the back country boy he still was . The floors had been covered in thick, padded, red carpet the likes of which the young man had never walked on. The walls were colored with gold brocaded fabric, and a staircase of polished wood seemed to curl up one side of the room. Elegant people in rich clothes sat about on expensive leather furniture, and workers in what Heath later learned was the hotel uniform moved among them with trays of pastries and coffee. He had barely set foot beyond the door when a large man had grabbed his arm and demanded to know what he was doing. Heath had shook off the hand, and said he was looking for a room. The large man had laughed and told him how much a room at the Ormsby house cost. Heath could still feel the heat that his blush had generated when he realized that one night would have taken almost two weeks wages. He had pushed his way out of the place, and had slunk off to a much cheaper hotel down near the cattle pens. He had never mentioned his experience to anyone, but he remembered it well, and found it amusing that a short four years later he was staying there, and was being kowtowed to like the people he had seen there that day so long ago.

Now they were at the Riggsby Hotel in Virginia City, and were enjoying similar surroundings. Two-bits had said it was the best place in town, and it would have been expected that they would stay there. Pritchard had stayed there when he was in town, preferring it to having his own home that he would have to staff. They entered the restaurant and were seated immediately as it was still early for the lunch crowd; also the prices displayed on the menu were not those that would have attracted the average miner. They ate mostly in silence, speaking only of the surrounding countryside they had seen on the way in on the train. Audra was taken aback by the ugliness of the country. There were no trees to be seen anywhere. Heath had told her that they had all been used for buildings, heating, or mine shoring during the first rush. All lumber now was brought in from the Sierras to the west, and at a high cost. The high desert landscape was stark, and the town was not at all what she had expected. She had never seen a rush town he realized.

Virginia City was nestled at the base of a large mountain, the interior of which was being mined out. All along the slopes, in every direction from the town proper, were small claims, each with small cabins, if you could call them such. In some cases the men had arrived too late to find any second hand lumber to hammer together, and had dug into the hard-packed ground to make the caves that they called home. The tall skeletons of the deep lode-mine towers stood out among the smaller claims, marking the areas controlled by the silver barons who had built the town years earlier. Polluted streams ran in a few places, and the main street of the town was still rutted and muddy from the last of the spring rains.

To Heath, mining towns had always been the worst of what man had done to the wild country he loved so much. It was as if the land had been assaulted, raped of all the wealth it held, and left to recover as it could. Heath had seen the results around the small town of Strawberry where he had grown up. He had watched as the earth had slowly reclaimed the damaged areas left behind when the human tide had left, had seen the grasses and brush return where tall trees had once stood, had seen animals using the old mines and test digs for homes. Had seen blackberry bushes grow over the small cabins that were left abandoned, some with tables, chairs, stoves, plates and cups still in place. He knew it would be the same here in Virginia City when the silver was gone. It couldn't be too soon as far as he was concerned, but he knew that with the end of the boom, so many men would be left just as poor as the land.

Audra had looked with shock upon the masses of men wondering the streets of the town in droves. Unwashed, rough men, who eyed her in ways she was unused to, and that made her very uncomfortable. She had clung to Heath's arm, feeling safe at his side. His cold blue gaze and the gun hung low on his leg had kept the men from making any advances. She had protested when she saw him putting it on as the train approached Virginia City, but he had merely smiled and shook his head. She had been glad of it within a hundred feet of the station, as she was sure that only Heath's presence kept her safe from the leering mob of men. They had gone to their rooms and freshened up, and had met to go over their story one last time. As they had gotten ready to go out Audra had noted that Heath wasn't wearing his gun this time. When she asked about it he only smiled his crooked smile and said that there were times that you didn't advertise that you had a gun. After they ate they would make their way to the land office, and the act would begin for sure. Heath had pointed out that they had been followed from the station, though how he could have told in the crush of men she didn't know. However she had no doubt he was right. She had come to realize that this new brother was very able at the game they were playing, and wondered at what his life had been like before he came to them. She dabbed at her lips with her napkin and glanced around.

"Don't" Heath said quietly. She looked at him in puzzlement. "Don't try to figure out who's watching. If they are any good they'll notice and wonder why you care. Right now the guy that was following us is outside. He don't exactly fit in to this place."

"Doesn't fit in." she corrected equally quietly. He smiled at her. He had asked her to correct him when he let his language return to it regular patterns. She smiled back at him and they finished their meals. Heath paid the bill and they left the restaurant. Heath steered them down the street toward the land office. He had asked at the hotel for the location in a loud voice before they left, though he had already known its location, wanting to be sure that the lurker heard. Heath smiled to himself as he saw Audra's eyes grow big as they passed saloon after saloon, all doing a roaring business even at this early time. She would find out tonight that they never stopped, even in the depths of the night. Men as desperate for any hint of color as theses men took their pleasures seriously. The large lode mines were working crews around the clock so every eight hours a new influx of men went into the saloons and other entertainments, anxious to spend the money they had just earned.

They stopped, just short of the land office door, and looked at each other. Nearly identical blue eyes assessed the readiness of the other, and were pleased at what they saw. Heath stepped forward and opened the door for Audra, who put on her most supercilious look. Heath followed her in, concentrating on making his facial expression one of petulant boredom. He allowed himself to drop into the nearest chair as Audra stepped forward, casting a look of disdain around the room at the sparse furnishings and numerous ledgers that filled the small room, and the thin clerk who occupied the desk that faced the door. She sniffed.

"This is the land office is it not?" she inquired in unbelieving tones as if she had expected something more.

The thin clerk rose to his feet, blushing slightly under her cool look. Heath had to fake a cough to hide a smile. It seemed that there was a lot of Victoria Barkley in Audra. He recognized that regal look. The Clerk dragged a chair forward and held it while Audra seated herself. The clerk glanced at Heath who sneered at him. "Uh, yes ma'am, uh Miss, it is the land office. Horace Green at your service." He finally said realizing he hadn't answered the question.

Audra sniffed again. "I am Victoria Pritchard, daughter of Zachary Pritchard, Senior. My brother and I are here to settle my father's estate. I am sure that you have heard that he was killed recently when he was visiting me back East. As the executor of his estate I will be needing to see a record of all deeds that he had recorded here in Storey County. A telegram was sent requesting the information be ready, did you not receive it?" Audra delivered in an authoritative manner.

The little clerk hemmed and hawed for several moments, obviously nervous. He kept glancing at Heath who ignored him. "You…you understand that I need to be sure that you are who you say…" he started to say. When Audra interrupted.

"There are people to whom I must and will prove my identity, however, you are not one of them. Deeds are public record, and I have made a legal request, my identity is not a matter for your concern." She said with a raised eyebrow. Heath had to fight off that hacking cough again. He saw Audra cast him a quelling glance that he just knew he had seen Victoria Barkley use on Nick.

The clerk colored up again, and started looking through his ledgers. He eventually presented them with a list of properties that had been recorded in Pritchard's name, and they left shortly there after. Heath made a point of asking if the clerk knew the location of Pritchard's lawyer. He timed another cough just right to get the clerk to fill in the name himself. They were soon on their way down the wooden sidewalk toward the lawyer's office. This was one area that Heath was not sure about his plan. They had to visit the lawyer, but they obviously couldn't claim to be Pritchard's heirs without being accused of fraud. He had drawn the line with Audra there. He wasn't going to get them arrested for claiming to be who they weren't. He had finally decided to meet with the lawyer and decide what they would do from there.

They entered the office and found themselves in a series of rooms very like Jarrod's office in Stockton. Though neither said anything they both felt comfort in that remembrance of their brother. They found themselves being studied by a prim, portly woman seated behind the reception desk.

"May I help you?" She asked.

Audra once again took the forefront, as was planned. "I am Victoria Pritchard, here to see Mr. Smythe regarding my late father's estate. Would he be available?" she asked. The woman asked them to wait and went into the back office. Audra and Heath looked at each other. There was a wicked twinkle in Heath's eyes, and Audra had to fight down a smile. The door to the inner office opened to reveal a man in his fifties with graying dark hair and sharp, dark eyes. A thin face with a close cut graying beard made the man look very intelligent, and Heath instantly knew this wasn't going to be a man they could fool. It was going to be a question of if he would work with them, or if he would betray them to Edwards. Heath prided himself of being able to read men, and he hoped that skill didn't fail him now. A wrong move here could mean the difference between trapping Edwards and getting trapped themselves. The man he assumed to be J. Templeton Smythe, Esquire smiled at them and spoke.

"Miss Pritchard is it, and Mr. Pritchard? Please, come back into my office." He motioned them into the inner office. They went in, and took seats in front of the large desk. There were pictures of Smythe on the desk with a woman of his own age, and another, younger woman of Audra's age. Heath looked up from the picture to find himself being studied by Smythe. They held each other's gaze for a few moments then the lawyer turned his gaze to Audra. After studying her for a moment he leaned back in his chair and smiled slightly. "Well, I will admit that you both COULD be Zachary Pritchard's children. He did indeed have a twin daughter and son, of about your ages, though I perceive that you are not as similar in ages as one might believe at first glance. Since he never mentioned his personal life to anyone beyond myself, I can only assume you did some impressive research. You are to be commended for that. I do hold his will and would like to see the estate distributed as he wished, however there are some circumstances of which you are obviously not aware…."

Heath interrupted, "You mean because his daughter died of scarlet fever at the age of five." He said. He then sat back to see what the lawyer would do with the tacit admission that they were not who they said they were.

Both of the man's bushy eyebrows disappeared into his hairline. "Indeed." He said thoughtfully. He once again studied the two of them. He then sat forward, leaning on his elbows on the desk. "Perhaps you would care to tell me why you are here. I don't believe it is to claim Zachary Pritchard's estate. I can assure you that whatever you tell me will not go beyond these walls."

Heath and Audra exchanged glances. Once again finding that silent communication that seemed to have solidified in the last few days. Audra nodded slightly and Heath turned to Smythe. "My name is Heath Barkley, and this is my sister Audra. We're here to find out who killed my sister's friend, Maddie, just over three weeks ago here in Virginia City. We think we know who did it, and we have come here to prove it. We could use your help. We can make it worth your while if you really want to see that Pritchard's heir gets what's coming to him.

A light of speculation and interest grew in the dark eyes, and the lawyer nodded for Heath to continue.

Almost two hours later Heath and Audra emerged from the lawyer's office. They headed back toward the hotel, where they meant to retreat to their rooms and discuss what had happened that day. Heath was happy with the outcome of the day so far though he was somewhat put out that they had not yet been approached by Edwards. They were still being followed, but no attempt had been made to contact them yet. Things needed to get moving. The family, whichever combination that showed up, would be coming, and they needed to have something to show them, some progress made. Two-bits had promised to send them a telegram when he spotted whichever of their brothers came, so they would have some warning. Heath led Audra to his room and started to open the door to allow her to enter when he suddenly stopped.

Audra looked at Heath who seemed to have frozen in the act of opening the door. She started to speak when he caught her eye and shook his head sharply. He pointed to his nose and wrinkled it up like he was sniffing something nasty. She took a deep breath and smelled it. The smell of cigar smoke, expensive cigars at that, hung heavy in the air. Both of them had been exposed to that exact smell two weeks previously when a state senator of Jarrod's acquaintance had been at the house to discuss a legal matter that he wanted Jarrod to handle for him discreetly. The two men had taken to Jarrod's study for cigars and brandy. Both Audra and Heath, playing a game of checkers in the parlor, had heard the senator complaining about the cost of the cigars, made in Cuba, rising from a dollar each to almost three dollars each. Heath had shaken his head in disgust and made a comment about it being a lot of money for something that smelled like someone had lit a pile of horse manure. Audra looked a question at Heath who nodded his head toward her room. They moved quietly to the door and sniffed the air. Audra noticed that a double-edged knife had appeared in Heath's hand, from where she didn't know. Heath opened the door slowly, and slipped into the room.

When he had established that there was no one there he motioned for Audra to enter. He pulled her close and whispered that she should look at her things and see if they had been searched. She did so quickly, and nodded to him to let him know that things had indeed been moved. He had told her last night to be sure to remember where everything was so she would know if someone had been in her things. Heath nodded, and looked at the connecting door. If he had been acting as himself he would have gone through the door, gun drawn and surprise whomever was there, but he had to remember he wasn't Heath Barkley now. He motioned for Audra to go back into the corridor, and they retreated to the end of the hall. Heath told her what he wanted to do and she nodded in understanding. They walked along the corridor, making no effort to be quiet. At Heath's nod Audra spoke loudly.

"I find it hard to believe that we will be forced to stay in this town for an entire week because the judge who probates the estate is FISHING. I mean really! Don't they have more than one judge? What am I supposed to do for a week here? There are no shops of any distinction, and I really do not relish the thought of taking a train down to Carson City every day to shop there, even if they had anything appropriate. Have you seen the fashion? Everything is at least a year out of date. I would be laughed out of the Ladies Society if I wore any of those back home."

"I'm sure you will find SOMETHING to keep you busy. I might try my hand at some hunting. I saw a nice shotgun in the window of that store down the block, surely they must have something worth hunting here, and I should be able to rent an acceptable horse at the stables." Heath replied loudly, trying to sound bored. He opened the door and preceded Audra into the room. Not for anything, even their masquerade, would he allow her to enter first. He went in and came to a sudden stop as if startled by the man sitting in the chair by the small desk.

'Hunting and horses that's all you think……" Audra started to say then gasped and jumped back as she noticed the man.

Heath tried to pretend to bluster. "What are you doing in my room? I will call the manager immediately, if you do not remove yourself!"

The man, dressed much as Heath was, rose calmly from the chair. He raised a placating hand. "Don't be upset. I just wanted to meet you in private, away from prying eyes. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Carl Edwards." He shook hands with Heath and then stepped forward to bow over Audra's hand as Heath responded by introducing himself and Audra by their assumed names.

Audra studied the man, trying to see what had attracted Maddie to him. He looked his age, was well dressed, and seemed to present a suave front. She supposed he was handsome enough if you liked the thin, dark type, but she felt no attraction for him herself. Of course if Maddie had only known what she knew…. Audra sidled around until she was beside Heath. It made her feel better to be near him with this man so close.

Heath for his part was looking at the man's eyes. They were dark, hooded, and as cold as those of a rattlesnake. The cowboy noticed that they kept straying to Audra, though he addressed himself to Heath. The young man had seen eyes like that before, eyes that held no mercy, no quarter. This was an evil man. He knew it. That he was the man that had killed Maddie Heath had no doubt. Someone with eyes like that held no value for human life.

"I understand that you are the heirs of the late Zachary Pritchard. I wanted to give you my condolences and invite you to dine with me tonight. I was a close friend of your father's and I would like to share some stories with you, and I might also be able to help you deal with the intricacies of settling an estate. It can be so difficult when one is bereaved to have to make business decisions about things one is not versed in. Can I count on you to join me at the Malmaison, a fine French restaurant down the block near the opera house? It is really quite exceptional, even for someone more used to the refinements of the East." He addressed this last to Aura who was watching him from behind Heath. She forced herself to simper at him in a manner that she would never have done.

'Oh that sounds lovely. The food out here has been so…..country, since we left St. Louis. I would appreciate a good meal. We will meet you won't we Zachary?" she said with just the right amount of command in her voice, Heath thought. He frowned a little, trying to appear put out at the tone. He shrugged.

"If you want to go. We have to eat I guess. It'll be more entertaining than anything else around here I'm sure." He said.

Edwards seemed to ignore the lack of enthusiasm on Heath's part and gave a smile. "Good. The clerk can give you directions. I'll meet you there at say 8:00? I understand that you eat later on the East coast, but they only serve until 10:00 and I would like to have time to enjoy the meal and the company." Once again the last was addressed to Audra, who was glad that her flush of anger would be taken as a blush. The man left quickly.

Heath walked quietly to the door, and listened for a moment, then opened the door to look down the hall in both directions. Satisfied that the man was gone he turned to Audra who had sat down on the bed. Her eyes were filled with tears.

"Oh Heath." She said, "How, could she have been taken in by that man? He's so……." She couldn't even find a word in her vocabulary to describe the feeling those dark eyes gave her. Heath crooked a smile at her and sat beside her, offering a handkerchief. He had several words to describe the man, but had no intention of using any of them in front of his sister. He hoped he'd have the opportunity to use them to Edwards' face sometime soon though.

"I know. He's pretty slimy. But there's no accounting for taste, and I can guarantee Maddie hadn't ever seen nothing like him. I bet he can be all pretty words and actions when he wants somethin'." Heath looked around the room, then rose and checked the place he had hidden his saddlebags and pistol. He had pried up a board in the corner of the room where the rug covered it, and had dropped them in the empty space beneath. They hadn't been disturbed. He dug around in his bag for a moment and came back to the bed holding two strips of jerky, one of which he offered to Audra. She shook her head puzzled.

He smiled at her, and gnawed off a piece of the dried meat. "I reckon I better get something to eat now since we gotta wait until some ungodly hour to eat, and then it's gonna be some prissy little piece a nothin' with some sauce on it that some Frenchman calls a meal. And I gotta pretend to like it. Man needs beef, as Nick is always sayin'."

Audra smiled, knowing that Heath was playing the clown a bit to lighten the moment. They sat for a while, Heath munching the jerky, and Audra thinking of the man they had an appointment to dine with. She looked at Heath. "He's not going to be easy to fool is he?" she asked.

Heath met her eyes and shook his head. "No. He's slick and he's mean, and he's been doin' this for a long time. Unless we are real careful he'll see through us. We've been really lucky, we've met the right people, and they want to help. I think we can do it, but it's up to you. Remember anytime you want out you say the word and we go home. Justice has a way of catching up with people like Edwards, we don't have to be the ones to bring him down.'

Audra straightened. 'Yes, yes we do. I can't bear to think about him….hurting someone else the way he hurt Maddie. I can do it Heath. Please."

They stared into each other's eyes for several seconds, one set searching, the other pleading, and then Heath nodded. "Okay. Here's what we do tonight…."

**Chapter 10**

Nick's gun was coming to bear as he realized that the man standing behind him was not making any threatening moves, in fact he had his hands raised in the air. Nick kept the gun out, and turned around all the way to face the man. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Jarrod stepping in front of their mother, in case something should occur. Jarrod's gun was also out.

"That's a good way to get yourself killed!" Nick growled at the short, thin man who stood there grinning like a fool.

"So I've been told." Said the small man. "Should have known that it ran in the family. You'd be the Barkleys I would guess. Didn't expect so many. He said one or two, not three, and he didn't mention you at all ma'am?" the man tipped his bowler hat at Victoria.

Jarrod had been listening carefully, all the while searching the darkness in case the man was a distraction for others. He was slightly taken aback to notice that his mother had produced a small pistol from somewhere, and was also watching. He found two parts of the man's speech interesting. " Who are you, and who exactly would HE be?" Jarrod asked, pretty sure of the answer.

"Forgive me, my manners have suffered here. I am Stan Thubitski. I own a small shop here in town and I was requested to meet you by the man I believe to be your brother, Heath."

"Heath! Was our sister with him?" Nick asked at his usual volume. The small man looked around, and all three Barkleys got the idea he was concerned that they might be overheard. He motioned them down the main street.

"Perhaps we could go to my home. My wife has dinner ready. She always cooks for a crowd, even if it is just the two of us. You can stay with us tonight and catch the train south in the morning. Nothing is going tonight, you've missed the last train south for the day." He added the last as he saw Nick and Jarrod exchange glances and look at the station.

The three Barkley's conferred silently with their eyes, and agreed. Jarrod nodded to the man. "I'm Jarrod Barkley. This is my mother, Victoria Barkley, and my brother Nick. It seems you have met my younger brother Heath and Audra my sister."

"Indeed, met and spoken with at length. Of course I had known Heath for some time. I had not seen him since…..well, since he became a Barkley." As Thubitski spoke he was headed down the main street, with the Barkley's following. All of them noticed that the man was watching the shadows, and speaking quietly. Nick and Jarrod exchanged looks, and remained on guard themselves. Thubitski took them to the door of a shop, and let them in using a key. They entered a store crammed full of used merchandise. The man led them through the store, and back into the surprisingly well-appointed living quarters, where a large woman greeted them. "This is my wife Elsa." He introduced her. "Elsa. These are Heath's family. Mrs. Victoria Barkley, Jarrod, and Nick Barkley."

The woman threw up her hands then clasped them over her ample breast. "The family. They said you might come. I am so glad to meet you. Dinner is on the table. I will set more places. Come you must be tired and hungry." She hustled them all into the dining room. Once they were seated and served, Victoria put down her fork and looked at Stan Thubitski.

"You seem to be aware of why we are here, and have said that Heath asked you to meet whomever came after them. Can you explain?"

Thubitski nodded. 'Yes ma'am, he did. He told me about why they had come, him and your daughter. A beautiful young girl by the way." He said, and shook his head. "I don't blame you for coming after them. Edwards is a nasty character, one of the worst I have met, and I can believe of him everything that your daughter thinks him guilty. I must say though Ma'am he didn't expect you to come along."

"My brother has not yet come to realize that my Mother is a force to be reckoned with. You say that Heath spoke to you of their plans?"

"Yes, and asked for my help. Which I gave him."

"Why?!" Nick demanded, tired of all this chattering. As far as he was concerned they should have rented some horses and headed south. "If this man is so dangerous, why didn't you try to talk them out of it?" He pushed away his plate. Once he had heard the man's opinion of Edwards, he had felt his appetite wane. What had Heath and Audra walked into?

Thubitski raised and eyebrow. "You don't know your brother very well do you Mr. Barkley? I've only met him three or four times since I first made his acquaintance, and even I know that once he is set on something there's little chance of stopping him. I got the impression it was the girl who was the one that had decided though." Thubitski said thoughtfully. "He just seemed to be set on keeping her as safe as possible while they did what they set out to do." He looked around at them. " I hope you have come to help, not to try to stop them. Edwards needs to be stopped."

"Not by my sister and brother!" Nick said and started to stand, only to be stopped by his mother's hand on his arm.

'Please excuse my son's manners. Perhaps we should wait until after the meal to finish this discussion?" Victoria suggested. She was worried about Audra and Heath. This man, who she had ascertained was a pawnbroker, had obviously dealt with all levels of society, and if he felt that this Edwards was dangerous….

Nick cast a look at his mother, but settled back down. He didn't mean to offend the woman, but he really wasn't inclined to finish the food. He wanted ACTION. To be doing something, anything. He glanced around the room, and his eyes come to rest on a painting that was above the mantle of the fireplace. It was not a painting that he would have thought would have been the choice of the occupants, given how the furnishings were very high class. It was in a simple frame, and depicted a rider on a black horse at full gallop, evidently set at twilight or on an exceptionally cloudy day. As Nick studied the painting, ignoring the others finishing their meals around him, he came to realize that the painting was very good. The artist seemed to have caught the essence of the horse and rider. From where he sat he could see the muscles straining in the quarters of the horse. It was a small horse, now that he thought of it. _Probably a mare_ his horseman's mind idly cataloged it. He focused a little closer.

The mare was stretched out in a full gallop, head stretched forward on a proud neck, dark tail and mane streaming back in the wind of it's passing. Nick could almost hear the pounding hooves, and feel the effort of that gallop. He shifted his focus to the rider who was balanced up in his stirrups, weight forward over the horse's withers, giving the horse every advantage. Nick couldn't make any detail from where he sat, but he could see the rider was dressed in tan pants and a blue shirt, his face partially hidden by the flying mane as he bent forward, moving with the stride of the horse. The brim of a tan hat was blown back by the force of the wind and a brown duster coat flapped behind the rider, almost torn off the shoulders at the speed of the gallop. There was something familiar about that rider, that horse.

His attention was suddenly returned to the table as he heard chairs scraping on the polished hardwood floor. Everyone was rising, and Thubitski was saying something about going into the parlor. Jarrod offered his mother his arm, and started after Thubitski. Nick rose to his feet, and started after them, but then stepped over to the fireplace to look closely at the painting that had held his attention. That small, powerful horse, that balanced rider, moving as one with the horse, he had seen it before…..

"My younger brother Hans, he saw Heath as he was coming in with the vaccine. He said he had never seen such a sight, man and horse moving as one. They had come so far, and still the little horse ran like that. We had no such horses or men in Holland where we came from. To have them save all our lives was something he had to paint he said. If the painting was not in his blood he would have become a cowboy like Heath he always says." Nick, who had turned at the sound of Elsa's voice behind him, jerked his eyes back to the painting as he realized what she had said.

He looked closely, and he realized why it had been so familiar. The small black horse, petite but powerful as her Modoc breeding had made her, and the tall, lithe figure of his younger brother, slightly slimmer than now, carefully balanced in the saddle, as Nick had seen him once before when he had caught the two skylarking in the north pasture one night after the work was done. Heath had separated from the rest of the men, and Nick, who had stayed behind to check the shoring in the well that they had been digging had wondered where he was off too. He had dawdled along behind, keeping well back, and had stopped in a grove of trees as he saw that Heath was heading for the slightly rolling North pasture where cattle had been grazing until recently. As he had watched, Heath had urged the small horse to a trot, then a canter, then a full gallop, moving easily with her, as if born to ride her that way, They had flown across the open space until they had disappeared from Nick's sight over a rolling hill. A yell of joy had echoed over the pasture as they went out of sight. Running for the pure joy of it. Nick had been reminded of the story that Jarrod had told of the small black horse and the cowboy who rode her, that dared to defy the railroad iron by racing the train to the crossing, and winning. Now Nick had seen it for himself. Who would have thought it of the runty little horse, and how that boy could ride! Nick had felt a swelling of pride that he had quickly quashed down, and had ridden back to the house, never saying a word about what he had seen.

Now as he stood there looking at the picture, he could see them again in the twilight, moving across the grassland, just as they were in the painting. He became aware of Jarrod and Victoria standing at his side, also looking at the painting, obviously having heard Elsa's words. Victoria was the first to speak.

"Your brother is a masterful painter. He caught the spirit of both the horse and Heath in his painting. If he would be willing to make a copy of the painting I would gladly pay him whatever price he might set." She said to Elsa who blushed with pleasure.

"I am so proud of him. He is at art school, in Boston. He will be famous some day. I will ask him, about the copy when I next write to him."

"Jarrod was nodding his head in agreement. "I agree. If this is a sample of his work before he even went to school, then he will be famous some day. I have seen Heath and Gal in similar circumstances, and he caught them perfectly." They all looked at the painting for a moment longer, and then retreated to the parlor where they took seats near the fire there.

Thubitski looked at them all, and began immediately with what Heath had told him to say. He told them about the plan that had been developed, and what steps had been taken to assure that Edwards would be taken in by the act. The Barkley's listened in silence, though Nick rose and began pacing halfway through the recitation. When Thubitski stopped they exchanged glances.

'I must admit I am impressed by my brother's capacity for plotting." Jarrod said trying to lighten the mood. "I can see that I for one have underestimated his abilities, and the competence with which he is handling this difficult matter. I believe that given what he has to work with He has come up with a very workable plan. The question is are we going to support him or are we going to go and get Audra and drag her home, and hope that Heath comes as well."

"He'll come too." Nick growled. Stopping his pacing at the mantel, but finding it the wrong height to lean on comfortably, he stood with his arms crossed across his chest in his regular impatient stance. He too was impressed with the evidently well thought out plan, but he wasn't going to let that change his mind about getting Audra, and Heath, out of harm's way.

"And how exactly do you propose to do that, brother Heath? He is over twenty-one, and legally able to make his own decisions. If he wants to stay in Virginia City, then he can." Jarrod reminded his brother.

"We'll just see about that!" Nick said.

"I believe that even if we decided to go and bring Audra home, Heath would decided to stay. He seems to have taken this on as if Maddie was HIS friend, instead of Audra's. I believe that Mr. Thubitski's information regarding Mr. Edward's character have convinced him that what they are doing is right, no matter what he might have felt when he left the ranch with Audra." Victoria observed.

"Yes, I believe you are right Mother. And despite Nick's unrealistic view of his persuasive powers, I also think Heath will stay on the trail. The question then becomes, what will he have to do to overcome the loss of Audra as a player in his plan? It seems to me that he will have to take even greater chances, with no support at all. While I cannot condone their method, I can't say that I don't sympathize with the idea behind it, now that we have more facts. Evidently they are trying to get legal proof of the man's guilt, not revenge, and I believe that in the interest of keeping them both alive that we should help them in their pursuit of justice." Jarrod said, and then smiled as Nick stared at him in astonishment.

"What?!" the tall cowboy bellowed.

"Nicholas! We are guest's in the Thubitski's home, please act as such." Victoria reminded him with a quelling glance. She then looked at Jarrod. "My first instinct as a mother is to go and simply get Audra and ask Heath to come home. But like you, I am concerned that it would not be the best way." She held up a hand as Nick started to erupt again. "I do not like to think of my daughter and son anywhere near such a person, but I also do not like to think of such a man walking free, and harming other women. While we could drag Audra home, and it would not be an easy task, even for you Nick, we could not make her stay, and I am afraid she would try to return to help Heath. I do not believe that at this point Heath would leave, having set his mind to the task. I watched your father do it over and over through the years that we were married. He would set his mind on a particular outcome, and then would not rest until he had reached it. I see that same determination in all of you, perhaps even more so in Heath. He had had many years of hardship, that he has survived surprisingly intact, due in part I am sure to that very determination. He will not stop, and if necessary will go on alone, even, as Jarrod has suggested, should there be greater danger in it. He would perhaps even welcome the opportunity to get Audra to safety." She stopped, and as Nick was about to speak she spoke again. "And if you are about to suggest that we leave your brother to it, and take your sister home Nicholas, I would prefer that you keep such feelings to yourself, as I would like to believe you would not wish your brother harm any more than you would wish to see ANY of your siblings hurt."

"Well now thanks for the vote of confidence Mother!" Nick said, a blush rising in his tanned cheeks. He hadn't been going to say it out right, but his honest nature made him admit, at least to himself, that the thought had crossed his mind. His mother's words made him realize how very petty the thought had been, and he was slightly taken aback that he had let his jealousy and bitterness about Heath's joining the family drive him to such thoughts. Of course he wasn't going to let that thought keep him from expressing his views. 'I say we hand everything over to the county sheriff up there and let HIM handle it. I don't imagine he'll be any too excite about having people poking their noses into his investigation. If Jarrod says the evidence is looking better, then he should be happy to take over."

'That's not going to happen Nick. The sheriff can only do so much. I am sure that this Edwards is well aware of the sheriff's suspicions, and has taken steps to circumvent any investigation on the sheriff's part, which by nature must be out in the open. Heath and Audra are going at it in another way that may just get the information that is needed by the Sheriff to make the arrest. Then he can take it over, and gladly I am sure." Jarrod said

Thubitski, who had been listening to the talk stood up and cleared his throat. "Heath knew that you'd be coming. Or at least that some of you would," he said with a glance at Victoria, who smiled serenely at him, "and he was pretty sure that you wouldn't just stay out of it. He had a plan to include you, to add to the story." He looked at Jarrod and then at Nick. "Are you going to help him, or are you just going to take your sister and leave him twisting in the wind? Because once he meets Edwards I can tell you he won't quit. The two are about as opposite as you can get, and it won't end until one is locked up or dead. As I said, I haven't known Heath a long time, but I have known him in a time that gives you the measure of a man's soul, and he won't leave this alone. I think you should know that if you folks leave him alone, I'll still do everything I can to help him."

Jarrod and Nick exchanged glances, blue and hazel eyes meeting and locking. Nick tightened his jaw. He wasn't against making the man pay for his crimes he just didn't see why HIS family had to be involved. He was aware that he was taking something of an opposite stand than he usually would. It was more often he that rushed in regardless of the law rather than Jarrod but his feelings were so up in the air about Heath, that everything else seemed to be upset. He looked away form Jarrod, and at his mother then at Thubitski who stood there watching to find out what the decision was. He had made it clear that HE was going to support Heath, and Nick's Barkley blood cried out at the idea of a stranger doing more for one of his own than he did. One of his own? When had Heath become his? Nick threw up his hands.

"Fine! So we go and play along and make sure they don't get themselves killed. What are we supposed to do?" The last he aimed at Thubitski, who smiled.

"He said he figured you would go along with it. Wasn't so sure about your brother though, and he didn't make any plans for you ma'am, I'm afraid."

"Perhaps a distant relative seeking a portion of the estate. I believe you would have the necessary clothing for someone of recently reduced means that would be appropriate." Victoria suggested, showing how she had been considering the problem. Thubitski mentally reviewed his inventory and nodded, he should be able to outfit her in a variety of expensively made yet shabby clothes from several years past. It would actually be easier than it had been to get the newer

Jarrod looked at his mother. "Perhaps since Heath did not consider you in the plan, Mother, it would be best if you remained in Carson City. We wouldn't want to throw it off." He said hopefully, not really believing that it would work.

Victoria looked at him seriously, " As you have noted Heath seems to be skilled in planning. I am sure that he has left room to take the unexpected into consideration. I am going." There was no doubt as to her determination. Jarrod bowed his head to her, acknowledging the message gracefully. He turned to Thubitski. "What exactly did my brother have planned for Nick and myself, Mr. Thubitski? I must admit I am somewhat anxious to find out.

Thubitski smiled in a way that made Jarrod slightly nervous, and motioned them to follow. "He said that he figured you would be most comfortable in something that was close to your normal occupations, but he had to make some changes to fit the act. I have just the things….."

**Chapter 11**

Heath rolled over and looked toward the window. It was still dark though his internal clock was informing him that sunrise wasn't far away. He yawned, still tired since he had not gotten to sleep until the unaccustomed time of midnight the previous evening. He was used to earlier nights back at the ranch. He allowed himself to lie in the bed and think about those nights at the ranch. It had taken him some time to get used to going from dinner to spending the evening in the presence of his siblings and step mother, engaging in friendly, or not so friendly, game of pool, cards, or checkers. He was used to years of being in the bunkhouse, playing a couple of hands of poker, and going to bed on those nights that no trip to town was possible. It had been a strange thing to get used to, but he found he had liked it. He truly enjoyed playing cards or checkers with Audra, and he had to admit he liked beating Nick at pool. Jarrod had proven more of a challenge, though he wasn't there as often as Heath would have preferred to be a buffer between him and Nick.

Jarrod and Nick. They would be here today most likely. It remained to be seen exactly how that might be. If they were there to drag Audra home, and tell him that he didn't need to bother coming back, or if they were there to help. He thought with some amusement of the two men and the plans he had made for them if they had agreed to work within the plan. He knew at least one of them wasn't gonna be to happy with him, but then he imagined they weren't all that fond of him anyway.

He rolled over and sat up, running his hand through his hair. He doubted if anyone else was up at this time of the morning, and he suspected the bathroom at the end of the hall would be available. He got some clean clothes, frowning at the idea of having to wear the fancy stuff for another day, and went to perform his morning rituals. If he hurried he could get out and watch the sunrise over the hills to the East. It wasn't as pretty as on the Ranch, but he enjoyed it anyway.

Three hours later he was knocking on the door that his room shared with Audra's. It took several minutes, and then she came and opened it wearing her robe, her golden hair still in its nighttime braid. Heath had a sudden flash of his mother sitting before the fire in her plain flannel nightgown, brushing and braiding her long brown hair before going to bed. He had loved to watch her as he lay in his small bed. Sometimes she had a soft smile on her face as if she was remembering better times, and sometimes she looked so very sad. He shook his head a little to dislodge the past and looked at his sister who had retreated to the small vanity mirror to begin brushing out her hair.

"Do you think the dinner went well last night?" she asked as he went and sat in another chair near the window, where the warm morning sun lit his hair like a flame. They were so alike she thought as she watched him in the mirror. It felt good to know that one of her siblings had her same coloring. She had felt quite the odd man out over the years being the only one with the true Barkley coloring except for her father, and even his hair had darkened over the years until he was more like Eugene in coloring. Heath turned to meet her eyes in the mirror.

"You did a great job last night. Edwards couldn't take his eyes off you, even when he was talking to me. I think you have him hooked like one of them big salmon that Nick was claiming he had caught on the Sacramento last year. I made sure I told him I wasn't going to be around today, what with going off hunting with my new shotgun and all, and I expect you might be getting' a visitor." Heath said. There was silence for a moment as Audra brushed out her hair, and then she saw him lean forward, and once again their eyes met. "You be sure that whatever he wants, you only meet him in a public place. You don't let him get you alone anywhere. Is that understood?"

'Heath…" she started, turning to face him.

"No!" he said firmly, rising to his feet and crossing to stand before her. " If you don't do it the way I laid it out, we get on that train and head on home, and don't think for a minute that I can't get you on it." His blue eyes, usually so soft when they looked at her were hard and the lightest blue she had ever seen them, almost like ice. She had no doubt he would carry out his threat.

"All right. I'll do what you say. Are you sure he won't notice you hanging around?" she conceded.

He shook his head. He won't be looking for me, and I won't be dressed up like a dandy. I'll ride out and change then come back in. Smythe said I could use his place to stable the horse and to change since they are out past the edge of town. You don't leave this room until I have a chance to get back here. You watch out the window until I show up in front of the Bucket of Blood," Heath instructed, mentioning the highly active saloon across the wide street that was visible from her window. Audra nodded, and went back to doing her hair.

"Do you think that Jarrod and Nick will be here today? You thought they might be if they left directly after they got back from San Francisco."

Heath shook his head and wondered back toward the window. 'I don't know. I figure they probably were on our trail right off, don't expect that they could exactly leave it alone. If so they could be on the morning train today. Depends on how much Two-bits can convince them to do. Might be they just show up and haul you off home." He didn't mention the part about telling him not to bother coming along.

"Oh, they just can't do that!" Audra cried, throwing down her brush and standing up to pace the room. "I'll come back, no matter how long it takes, by myself if necessary. We're so close I feel it. We can do this. You have to convince them, Heath. Nick will listen to you." She broke off as Heath looked at her in amazement. She felt that same twist in her heart that she had felt when he said he had just been waiting for them to throw him out. She rushed over to him and put her hand on his arm. "Nick does listen to you Heath, ever since the cattle drive. He started to listen then I think, and I believe he liked what he heard. He knows that you're a good rancher, and that no one is better with horses. If you tell him about this he'll listen, I know he will. Then all three of us can work on Jarrod. You've made the plan, and it's a good one if they will just let us do it." She spoke with earnestly, her eyes locked with his. That she believed everything she said he couldn't help but know. Now if that only made it true.

He sighed and patted her hand. "We'll find out soon. My jaw is already achin' from the poundin' I suspect it's gonna get when they get here regardless of what they do after. They ain't gonna be best pleased with you neither." She shrugged and started to speak only to be interrupted by a knock on Heath's door. He went through to his room, closing the door behind him, and answered the door. It was a boy with a telegram. Heath handed the boy a dollar, smiling a little at the wide-eyed look he received. He remembered when such a tip had felt like a hundred dollars to another small boy in another boomtown.

Audra came into the room as she heard the door close. Heath opened the telegram and read it through. She saw him give a crooked smile with no humor in it, and stepped forward. "What is it?" Who could be sending them a telegram?

Heath closed the telegram and looked at her. "It's from Two-bits. Says he had some visitors yesterday. THREE of them."

"MOTHER came along too?" Audra said, astounded.

"Looks like it. Reckon she wanted to come along to make sure you was okay. He says they decided to go along with the plan. They'll be here later this morning on the train. Reckon I better meet up with them one at a time. Don't know what I'm gonna do about Mrs….Mother."

Audra smiled as she noticed his correction. Their mother had very firmly expressed her dislike of being called Mrs. Barkley by her stepson, and he had most reluctantly begun using the same term as the other Barkley offspring had always used. She had seen the quiet glow of satisfaction in her mother's eyes, and the shy happiness in the eyes of her new brother when he had first used the familiar term. She patted his arm. 'I think mother will take care of that for you. I have never known her to not be up to any challenge. After all, she raised Nick." Audra said lightly. She enjoyed her brother's laughter for a moment. Then started back to her room. "I better start getting ready. Are you going out now, or will you join me for breakfast?"

He shook his head. "I had breakfast earlier. I'll go ahead and ride out now, and be back by the time you've finished dollin' yourself up. Then I can follow you to wherever you might want to go. Just remember, you go nowhere with him where there aren't people, lots of them."

"I'll have you know I do not 'doll up'. I simply present myself as any lady should." Audra said haughtily. Pleased she had got him to tease her.

" Yeah, I'll tell that to Nick next time it comes time to leave for church and you're still messing with your hair."

"Oh you." She said with a swat at his arm, and she retreated to her room. She heard him leave several minutes later and set about getting ready to appear for the day. She was anxious to find out if Edwards was really as enchanted, as Heath seemed to think. She had of course noted the looks the man had been casting her, but was afraid she wasn't…..experienced enough to entice a man of his taste. When she had shared that thought with Heath before they parted to their rooms, he had smiled sadly and brushed her hair back from her face. He told her that he thought that was just the thing that would entice such a man. She wasn't exactly sure of what he had meant, but she trusted that he knew what he was talking about.

A half hour later she was ready to go and see about breakfast, and she went to the window to see if she could spot Heath. Her eyes scanned the busy sidewalk in front of the saloon, and didn't see anyone that looked like Heath. Then she noticed someone moving to the edge of the boardwalk. It was the walk that tipped her off. He moved like her father had, a horseman born. But the rest was completely different. The cloths were the rough dirty ones of a miner just off shift. She could see that even his hands were dirty. His head was covered by a tam, the flat cloth hat worn by many of the miners. As she watched he swept it off and proceeded to beat what looked like a shift's worth of dust off his clothes, in the process of which he looked up at her window and winked at her. She saw a flash of his smile in a dirty face before he put his tam back on and retreated toward the bat-wing barroom doors. She turned and taking her small purse. Left the room.

She swept through the lobby and started down the sidewalk toward the restaurant. She followed Heath's instructions and didn't look for him, or for the other men that he had said were still watching them. It made her nervous that they were still being watched. She had supposed when Edwards met them that there would be no need for the man to have them followed anymore, but Heath said the man had followed them back to the hotel. He had seemed to be unsurprised, saying only that it looked like Edwards was the type that wanted to control the situation as best he could, and felt that knowing everything that went on, somehow gave him power over the ones he was watching.

As Audra entered the small restaurant she was shown to a table. She was reading the menu when she became aware of someone standing near the table. She lowered the menu to see Edwards standing before her, looking very neat and rich in a dark suit and brilliantly white shirt. He smiled at her. A smile she noticed didn't reach his eyes. She asked him to sit, and he pulled up a chair, sitting down so close to her that she felt like moving her own chair. She quelled the urge and smiled at the man.

"How nice to see you. I thought I would have to have my breakfast alone since Zachary decided to go hunting."

"A true gentleman would never leave a lady in such straits. I will be happy to have breakfast with you. In fact if you do not have any plans for the day I would be pleased to show you around. Perhaps introduce you to a few people who knew your father as I did." Said Edwards.

Audra kept her smile and hoped she sounded enthusiastic with her acceptance. They made small talk over their breakfast, and when the check came Edwards graciously paid both checks. She allowed him to take her arm, and managed with some difficultly to not shudder at his touch. They strolled down the sidewalk with Edwards pointing out the various points of interest. She noted that everyone seemed to give Edwards a lot of room. There were no accidental bumps. She noted that some men even crossed the street rather than passing Edwards on the sidewalk.

They visited several shops, and Audra made a few purchases to keep up the charade. She was sure to pretend to hang on Edwards' every word, and cast what she hoped would be taken as admiring glances at his profile, blushing prettily when caught. He didn't need to know that the blush was really a flush of anger as she thought of Maddie, hopelessly besotted with the man, leading her to her death. She noted Edwards watching her closely as she looked at some jewelry made from local silver. She made a point to pick up and study a particularly expensive piece that she personally thought of as being ostentatious. She asked the shop owner several questions about it, but finally put it down and signaled to Edwards she was ready to go. She saw Edwards gesture to the shopkeeper just as they were going out the door, and wondered if she would soon be offered the piece. The shop they were in was near the train station and she noticed that the train had come in as they had been in the shop. People were moving away from the station with baggage, and Audra was glad that she was in front of Edwards and he could not see her face as she came face to face with her mother, dressed in a manner that Audra had never seen her.

She was dressed in a black wool dress that at one time had been quite expensive and fashionable, but was now faded to a dark gray, and showed signs of being patched in several places to cover moth holes. A badly crocheted black shawl completed the disreputable look. An incredibly hideous hat of black dyed feathers and tulle was on her head, with a dark veil covering part of her face. Audra caught a quick spark of humor in her mother's eyes before the gray gaze turned to take in Edwards moving up beside her. Audra was lost as to what she should do, but was saved by her mother who dropped the shabby carpetbag she was carrying and dramatically spread her arms.

"Cousin Victoria! How wonderful you look for someone who must be nearly prostrate with grief at the loss of your dear father. I cannot tell you how horrified I was to hear of my beloved cousin's demise. You know he was always my favorite after you and your brother. I RUSHED here from Philadelphia to be at your side so that I could offer you support in your time of need. I heard of dear Zachary's death from a mutual acquaintance and packed immediately. I am sure that I must have just missed your telegram."

Audra, overwhelmed in the face of that information being offered to her, thought quickly. She stepped forward with a forced smile, and kissed the air beside he Mother's cheek. As she did so she heard her mother whisper "Lucinda". Audra took that to mean that she was to address her Mother as Lucinda and stepped back. "Why cousin Lucinda. How nice of you to come all this way." She said, making her statement sound as insincere as was possible without being downright rude. "I certainly wasn't expecting you."

"Well, that's what family is for, dear. I'm sure that you would do the same for me. After all it wasn't TOO expensive and I had my small savings to see me here." Victoria said, and faked a yawn. "It was such a long trip, and at my age, one gets tired so easily, perhaps you could show me to your hotel and help me get a room. These monetary transactions are so difficult to understand. That's why I always let my dear Stanley take care of everything, god rest his soul. But then you're so clever dear, just like Zachary was. And your dear brother," she stopped and peered at Edwards, then turned back to Audra, "I must say I expected him to be with you."

Audra frowned in pretend anger and introduced Edwards to her 'cousin Lucinda' from Philadelphia. The man bowed over Victoria's hand, and she simpered at him. Audra had to turn slightly to hide a smile. As she did so she noticed a figure standing in the alley near them. She caught sight of the clothes she had seen Heath wearing earlier, and noted that the figure seemed to be bent over laughing silently. She cast a nasty gaze in his direction, and turned back to Edwards. She flashed him what she hoped was an exasperated look, and asked if he would mind escorting them back to the hotel. He bowed to her, and seemed pleased that he could offer help. They were soon at the hotel, and Audra got a room for 'cousin Lucinda' down the hall from her own. The bellboy took the seedy carpetbag and led Victoria upstairs. Audra watched her out of sight and turned to Edwards.

"I am so sorry that you had to be exposed to cousin Lucinda. She's something of a family joke. She married young and badly, and insists on acting as if it had never happened. I had hoped she wouldn't find out father died until after the estate was settled. Now she'll be trying to get anything she can out of that lawyer Smythe. Another delay." She sighed.

Edwards took her hand and stroked her wrist in a familiar manner. She fought the urge to yank her hand from his, and smiled at him. "We all have skeletons in our family closets that come out and rattle around at the worst of times. I certainly won't hold yours against you. You mustn't let her ruin your time here. Please, you, your brother, and your cousin must dine with me tonight."

She forced an eager acceptance of his offer and bid a falsely disappointed goodbye. After smiling him out the door of the hotel she went upstairs to face her mother.

Heath watched as Victoria Barkley, regal even in her dowdy, shabby, finery, went down the sidewalk following Audra and Edwards. Heath smiled to himself and shook his head. The woman was amazing. He looked back toward the train station and the smile faded from his face. He sighed. It was time to go face the music with his brothers. He had seen them both get off the train, along with Victoria Barkley, as he had waited outside the shop for Audra and Edwards to exit. So far his disguise had worked well. No one noticed another miner in a town full of them, and he had moved freely through the throng. It had been easy to keep Edwards in sight as the crowd tended to clear out from around him. Heath had had a very enlightening conversation with miner about why that was as he had waited for the two to come out of the opera house.

He pushed away from the wall where he had sagged when he had started laughing at the look on Audra's face when faced with her mother. He had a suspicion that his own meeting with that formidable woman would not be a laughing matter. He went in the direction he had seen one of his brother go, and thought he might as well get it over with. He watched as his dark haired older brother, dressed in the clothes that Two-bits would have supplied went into a hotel, one of a lot less distinction than the Riggsby. He gave him time to sign in and went into the small lobby. He got the room number from the clerk and went upstairs. He knocked on the door and entered when he heard the call to come in.

He slipped inside the room, and closed the door. As he turned to face the other man he felt something like a train suddenly plow into his jaw, and he was flung against the wall of the room. He slid down the wall, and sat there looking up at his brother, standing over him with hands on his hips, glaring at him in anger. He was dressed in a black pants and a black broadcloth coat with long tails. A fancy curled-brim hat with a silver coin hatband sat on the bed next to a leather valise. Highly polished black boots were on the feet, and a fancy tooled gun belt hung low on the right thigh. A white shirt, not quite as white as those he had recently been wearing, and with a frill down the front under a black string tie completed the look, before him stood a professional gambler. Here in the boomtown to fleece the men of their money. Heath rubbed at his jaw.

'Boy Howdy, Jarrod. I thought Nick was the only Barkley that packed a punch like that." He drawled as he met his brother's angry eyes.

**Chapter 12**

Audra knocked on the door to the room her mother had been assigned to. She prepared herself to face her parent as the door opened to reveal Victoria Barkley, minus her hat and shawl. She stepped back form the door, allowing Audra to enter. Audra removed her wrap, and stood as her mother looked over her dress with its lace-covered décolletage, and tight cut. Her mother's gray eyes rose to meet hers, and she bit her lower lip.

"I'm.." she started only to be stopped by her mother's raised hand.

"I do not wish to hear it young lady. You have caused your brothers and I a lot of trouble and worry. Even worse, you have involved your other brother in your escapade, endangering his new relationship with his brothers. Do you realize how much harder this will make it for him to gain their trust, to convince them, convince Nick, that he can make the decisions necessary to help to run the ranch and be depended upon?"

Audra gasped as the implications of what her mother was saying hit her. Could she really mean what it sounded like? Could she be saying that because Heath had chosen to help her that he would be turned away? That he would not be allowed to participate on the ranch that was his birthright as much as it was any of theirs? She had come to her mother's room prepared to be penitent for her impetuousness, and grateful that they had decided to go along with the act, but she had not been prepared for this! As sorry as she was to have worried her family, her mother, she could not let this pass. No matter what it cost, she could not let her desire for justice cost Heath so much. Perhaps if she had not been so nervous about her mother's response, she would have thought before she spoke. She raised her chin and looked down at her mother, her face flushing in anger.

"I told him it wouldn't matter! That you all might be angry with us but that you wouldn't think of not letting him stay. I thought I was right, I thought I knew you all better than he did, that you were fair and that you were growing to love him as much as I do. Well I won't have it! I he goes I will go with him! If I have learned anything from this time I have spent with him, it's that you do what you can for those you love, as long as its right, and you don't care about the consequences to yourself. I you all don't want him, I do, and I trust him with my life." She hardly paused for breath as she grabbed her wrap and started for the door. "I thought you coming to help meant that you understood what I had to do and were supporting me. I now I see that it's just that you didn't trust Heath and I to take care of each other. Well we can, and I think you should all just go home!" With out waiting to heart her mother's response she jerked open the door and fled down the hall to her own room, where she let herself in and then flung herself on the bed in tears. What was she going to tell Heath? He would be so hurt to know that her crusade for justice for Maddie had cost him the things he had been coming to value so much, the things she had assured him would never be taken away.

She didn't hear the door open, and didn't feel the bed dip under the weight of another body, but she did feel the hand that brushed through her hair, a hand she recognized. This was the hand that had soothed her through all her life. It had been both comforter and corrector, but had always been loving, and she felt that love now. She sniffed, and sitting up, threw herself into her mother's arms. Victoria held her, as she had since before she could remember, and rocked her gently as she cried.

After several minutes she pulled her self together and moved back. She looked into her mother's gray eyes and felt suddenly very foolish.

"I'm…..I'm sorry mother. I didn't mean…"she wasn't sure how to apologize for her outburst. As she thought about it, she didn't know how she could have misread her mother's affection for Heath so wrongly, and looking into her eyes, she began to suspect that she hadn't been wrong.

Victoria Barkley offered her daughter a handkerchief, and watched as the girl wiped away her tears. The stark blackness of the dress, a dress that would have been marginally scandalous in Stockton where fashion was several months, at the least, behind the East coast, made Audra's skin look even more pale than usual. That and the tear-swollen eyes made her look even younger than she was. As Audra tried to pull herself together Victoria reviewed the days rather unusual proceedings.

She and her sons had boarded the early train from Reno, loaded down with the props they would need for the charade. They had arrived in Carson City with a little less than an hour to wait before taking the train up to Virginia City. They had rented a hotel room, and each had changed into their costume. Not with out a good deal of grumbling from her sons. She had wondered at the parts that Heath had assigned his brothers, but as she considered them after the change, and thought of the stories that were to be their parts, she could see the cleverness of her new son. It had been something of a trip to the past for her, riding the train into Virginia City. Not for the landscape, but for the people. She still remembered the rush of 49 when the then territory of California had been overrun with men searching for their fortunes. The Barkley ranch, much smaller but showing so much promise, had flourished in the years that followed that rush, as Tom Barkley rode the wave of fortune to the very top and seized the opportunity it offered to build the ranch and future that he wanted for his family.

The mix of people from all stations in life that shared the train car with them reminded her of that time. She had stepped down into Virginia City and had seen Stockton, grown from a small group of four buildings on a bend in the river to a teeming boomtown overnight it seemed. She had collected her small carpetbag, and started toward the hotel that Mr. Thubitski had mentioned. She had gone only a few yards when she recognized the young lady coming toward her on the sidewalk. It was Audra! But she didn't look like the young woman who less than a week ago had run upstairs crying. This was a young woman who wanted to be noticed. She wore a fashionable black dress, cut to show her fine figure, and with a décolletage only made decent by the application of expensive black lace at the edges. She wore a fine silk wrap over it, and was wearing an expensive and attractive small; black hat. Victoria had to admit, she made a very attractive picture. As she approached she saw Audra's eyes widen in recognition, then saw the confusion as the girl realized she didn't know how to address the newcomer to the scene. Victoria, having though about how she would introduce herself in front of others should the need arise, had gone through her script, happy when the girl caught on quickly and seemed to understand what was required.

Upon being introduced to Carl Edwards, She quickly came to understand the enmity felt by Stan Thubitsky. Victoria had dealt with a wide variety of people over the years. While now the Barkley money and reputation insulated her from the more unsavory types of people, it had not always been so. She had me people she new to be truly evil, and others that were truly saints on earth. This man very clearly fell to the former class. His eyes were dead black, with no feeling in them beyond a deep and abiding hunger. It had troubled Victoria that the object of that hunger for the moment seemed to be Audra, but then that was why they were there. As she had progressed in her story she almost came to enjoy the freedom that the part allowed her. One couldn't very well test ones acting skills at the local ladies society tea, but here she felt she could expend herself. She had gone up to the room, sniffing in disdain at the slowness of the bellboy, and had waited for Audra to join her.

It had not quite been the reunion that she had envisioned. She of course had planned to chastise her daughter for her impetuousness and the worry that she had caused. She had wanted to be sure that the girl understood the consequences of her actions, not only to herself, but also for all her brothers. The first inkling that something she had said had been taken badly by her daughter was when the delicate chin had risen, and color had flooded the pale cheeks. How often she had seen that passionate response in Tom when faced with what he believed to be injustice. She had felt a twist in her heart at this bit of her husband in her daughter, but as she listened to her impassioned words, she felt her heart break. Could Audra really believe that they would force Heath to leave? And if Audra believed it, did Heath?

Victoria Barkley considered her words. She could see how they could have been misinterpreted to mean that Heath would not be allowed to stay on the ranch due to his actions. But that was not what she had meant. She had only wanted Audra to understand that Heath had been making progress with becoming fully integrated into the family, and this would be a setback, not a permanent one, but it would ad to the difficulty. She saw that Audra was looking at her, and she smiled slightly, brushing back the tangled blond hair. She had not really spoken with her children about her personal feeling regarding Heath. Perhaps because she often found herself conflicted. It wasn't that she didn't want him there. Didn't believe to her soul that he belonged there, but it was so very painful sometimes. She could see Tom Barkley in the younger man. His walk, his crooked smile, his eyes, even the spirit that burned in them echoed his father. She knew that as they got to know the boy, he would become more his own man, and less a reminder to her of the man she had loved and lost, but at times…..at times it was an agony unlike any she had known. But out of that agony had come something else. Just as the pain of childbirth yielded a new life, it seemed that the agony of Heath's coming had also brought joy. She had found a new son, a new part of her husband, it was an incredible, unexpected, gift, and she had come to accept that pain as the cost of the joy. It was time to share that joy she felt with her daughter.

"I would never allow anyone in this family to be driven away, and that includes your brother. In the time that he has been with us, I have come to think of him as MY son, just as your brothers are my sons. I have come to love him as such. I cannot say that I am pleased with his actions, but you and your brothers have done things before that had displeased me. I will discuss that with him, when the opportunity presents itself. Am I to understand from your response that he is under the impression that if he…missteps, he will be asked to leave?"

Audra sniffed and Victoria could see the blush that had been building reach it's peak. "I'm sorry Mother. I jumped to conclusions. I…I..It's just that he's been so good to me, helping me do what I had to do. Mother, I would have come anyway, even if Heath hadn't come along. He just seemed to understand what I felt, and it didn't matter to him that I was a girl. He didn't just shrug off my feelings like Nick and Jarrod did. And when you said what you did…I…just…I should have known you would never do that, but you hadn't said…." Audra stopped, not knowing how to continue.

Victoria nodded. "No. I hadn't said, and I regret that, now that I understand that Heath believes that we would, could, force him to leave. I had thought he understood, but now I realize that he had no basis on which to understand. He grew up in a very different type of family. That his mother and her friends loved him, he never doubted, but once he came here he was in different territory. You have been the only one to openly show what he would understand as love and acceptance. Your brothers, being men would be reluctant to openly show any such feeling, and I…..I can only say that I should have considered his upbringing, and perhaps been more forthcoming. I will not make that mistake again." As she finished speaking she found herself wrapped in her daughter's arms.

"Oh Mother. I knew you would understand the problem, and know how to solve it!" she cried.

Victoria returned the hug and then held her daughter at arms length, and cast a look over the dress. She raised an eyebrow. "Now, I believe it is time for you to tell me what has happened with Carl Edwards, and what Heath's plan is. I would be most interested to know exactly why you needed to be dressed in such a manner, and exactly where is your brother?"

Audra smiled, and began to tell her mother what had happened in the days since they had arrived in Virginia City.

**Chapter 13**

Heath leaned back against the wall and looked up at Jarrod who stood over him, rubbing his right hand with the left. "Are you done, or should I just stay down here?" he asked, in a serious tone.

Jarrod frowned at him a moment and then offered his hand to help Heath to his feet. When they were standing eye to eye, Jarrod looked into the eyes that reminded him so much of his father, and what he saw made the anger that had flared on Heath's appearance fade away. In fact it made it all the worse was that he realized that not all the anger was, or should have been, directed at Heath. Jarrod had really believed what he told Nick back at the ranch, that Heath had been acting in a very logical way to deal with their headstrong sister. In fact it was probably a better way than either of her other elder brothers would have come up with. Jarrod would have lectured her on the propriety of a lady of her station, and what her family expected of her. Nick on the other hand would have simply ordered her not to go and thought no more of it, and in the end, they both would have ended up with the same result. Audra would have snuck out to do what she thought was right, and would have been alone, at least for some amount of time, maybe too long. Heath had simply chosen the way that seemed right to him. Jarrod could not be really angry with him about that. Jarrod should have been, and was, angry with Audra, though he was beginning to understand her desire for justice was simply part of that same thing that made him the lawyer that he was. He would of course never dream of striking his sister. Why had he then struck out at this new brother? Was this anger from somewhere else, maybe from the circumstances that had brought this brother? Jarrod had made every effort, after the first overly emotional meeting of course when none of them had been at their most logical or best, to think of Heath as simply another brother, and treat him as such.

As he stood there eye to eye with Heath, he found himself looking away in shame, and he realized that maybe that had been an error. Heath was not simply anything, just as his other brothers Gene and Nick were not simply his brothers. He had a different relationship with each brother built up over the years they had spent together. With Health he had only the last few months. Yes, that was where he had erred. He had tried to simply include Heath in the "brother" category of his life, with out examining his, Jarrod's, own feelings for the boy. A type of avoidance he supposed. He hadn't felt comfortable with the feelings that Heath's existence had engendered and therefore had not dealt with them. He DID believe that Heath belonged with the family. He did believe that he was the son of Tom Barkley. He had found that the young man was likable and knowledgeable about a wide range of things. He had experience that even Jarrod, at eight years his senior, had never had. But Jarrod hadn't gotten to FEEL for Heath as he had his brothers, it was all still just in his mind. There hadn't been time for that to develop. He didn't have the facility that Audra had to simply open her heart and let in a new brother. That 'brother' feeling just wasn't there, with all it's complex mix of feelings that the term meant.

Evidently however there was some anger, left over from that first day or maybe from the long ago memories of the raised voices of his father and mother all those years ago after his father's return from Strawberry. He wasn't consciously aware of what those fights had been about, but perhaps now that he understood, the fear he had felt at those raised voices and the silence that had fallen after, had developed into anger. It wasn't hard to understand how he could have directed it at Heath, but it was disappointing that he would do in secret the same thing he had castigated Nick for doing openly for the first month that Heath had been with them. Nick's anger at their father for the unfaithfulness had been a potent force, faced by their new brother with a maturity that had impressed Jarrod for the most part, and with iron hard fists in those moments when even a brother could not forgive the words spoken. Now, Jarrod found himself in the same position as his more volatile brother, possibly for the same reason, and wondered why he wasn't the victim of one of those fists himself. He met his brother's eyes again.

"I'm sorry Heath. I should have never done that." He said sincerely.

Heath shrugged. "I don't blame you for it, was expecting it from one or both of ya. Guess I'm just glad you didn't gang up on me." He replied.

"_Like you we did before." _Jarrod wondered if he was the only one that added that thought. He gestured to the bed, the only available place to sit. "Why don't you have a seat? I'm afraid MY accommodations don't run to a visitor's chair, or one for me for that matter." He knew that Heath and Audra were in the most expensive hotel in town to bolster their story.

Heath smiled a little. "At least you ain't got to share the bed with no one. In some of the boarding houses they're hot bunking." At Jarrod's puzzled look he explained the term. "It means that they rent the cot to a man for eight hours at a time. One man gets out and another man moves in. It don't have no chance to get cold. If you're lucky the man in before you didn't have no livestock, if you know what I mean."

Jarrod suppressed a shudder at the idea. He shook his head. 'I'll stick with this thank you. You didn't happen to book Nick into one of those did you? My powers of persuasion are not good enough to save you if you did." He smiled, trying to put a little humor in the situation. He had been amused at the parts that Heath had picked out for them, though somewhat startled. Thubitski had said that Heath had tried to suit personality and abilities to the parts, and Jarrod wondered at the thought behind the decisions. Were these persona how Heath saw them?

Again the crooked smile flashed. "I don't think there's enough persuadin' available to make things good with Nick anyway. This should just about do it all up. I got to go see him next, so let me tell you what I've found out while I was here……"

Fifteen minutes later Jarrod watched from the window as his younger brother slipped into the crowd of miners on the street. The shift had just changed, and Heath was quickly lost among the crowds of men. Jarrod very thoughtfully watched the tide of men move through the street, and thought over what his brother had just shared. As an attorney, Jarrod was very pleased with the depth of information that Heath had gathered in such a short time. As a brother he was disturbed by the chances the younger man seemed to be taking, not with Audra's safety he noted, but with his own. Heath had spoken with a wide range of people in his time there in Virginia City, everyone from lawyers to miners, and up to the Sheriff himself. The most interesting part was that he thought that Heath might have found the very thing that would successfully put a noose around Edwards' neck. A few telegrams to a few people that Jarrod knew in San Francisco, and they would see. The thing now was to keep Edwards occupied, and hope that he might incriminate himself further and at the same time make sure that Audra remained safe. Even with Heath's detective work, that might prove difficult if the man was as sick as it seemed he was.

Jarrod also found himself worrying about Heath. Not for his physical safety, though being the one closest to Audra he was in danger, a fact the younger man shrugged off like the sock to the jaw earlier, but something else made Jarrod nervous. There was something in those eyes. Over the last two months the anger and resentment that had first burned coldly in those eyes had started to fade, and the shutters that hid so much of what went on in his mind had started to come down. Now they were back, and Jarrod had a bad feeling about his brother's attitude. It was….fatalistic…that was the word that Jarrod felt best described what he felt from Heath. He somehow had an idea that his greeting to his brother had not helped out that attitude either. He hoped Heath had better luck with Nick, but he had a feeling that it wasn't going to be a pleasant meeting. He had patted the broad shoulder as Heath had slipped out the door and had tried to let his brother know that he wanted to help with a last few words, but it had seemed to have the opposite effect as he had seen the shutters come down over the blue eyes. Jarrod wished he knew why the words 'We'll talk when this is over.' had that effect.

Heath moved down the street, absently rubbing his jaw. Boy Howdy, old Tom Barkley done bred him sons with a strong right hand, that was for sure. Guess the only brother left that hadn't decked him was Gene, and he hadn't exactly been around to do it. His greeting from Jarrod hadn't surprised Heath, not really. He had allowed Audra to be put into danger, he had left the ranch to the hands, and he had embroiled the whole family with a man that had most likely killed a number of women. What was there to bring anything but wrath down on his head? If the fist to the jaw was the only consequence then he was more than prepared to take it. He had been hit before. By men who knew how and where to hit you to make you HURT. Even Nick with his powerful shoulders and years of experience brawling couldn't match them for mean. But Heath knew it wasn't going to end with the punch, otherwise why would Jarrod have mentioned that they would talk? So far, since Heath had been at the ranch, Jarrod had spoken to him as he had any of the other Barkley's, but no effort had been made for any special 'talks'. Heath could only draw the conclusion that his actions had finally pushed it too far. He stopped in front of the hotel where Nick was supposed to be staying. Time to face the next bit of music.

He went into the hotel and asked after a Mr. Hanson. He was directed to a room on the second floor. He knocked on the door, and waited.

"Yeah, who is it?" came a growl.

Heath sighed to himself. That sounded real bad. "About who you'd expect." He answered. He didn't want to use any names here where people could overhear. As he finished speaking the door was wrenched open, and a large hand reached out and grabbed the front of his shirt. He was dragged into the room and the door was slammed shut as he was violently pushed up against it. Nick's angry face was about an inch from his.

"Well, it's about time you showed up. I oughta rip a strip offa you and feed it to ya! Where's Audra? Is she okay?" Nick growled.

Heath met the hazel gaze head on. "She's at the hotel with Mother. She's fine. I been keepin' a real close eye on her. I made it plain that she wasn't to go anywhere without me bein' around somewhere."

"Well, it's nice to know that you finally got some sense into that head of yours! What the hell were you thinking? You and Audra go off on some wild goose chase leaving the ranch without hardly a word." Nick said with a shake of his fist that was clenched in Heath's shirt. Heath was finding this greeting a little bit of a puzzle. After Jarrod had unloaded on him, he had expected Nick to just about rip his head off, but so far this up close and personal chat seemed to be the extent of the 'punishment'. He forgot that thought as he heard Nick's next words, and his heart sank. "You obviously don't understand the idea of family boy, and I don't have time to be teaching it to you. After this you are on your own."

Nick had felt a wave of relief when he had heard the soft words from the other side of the door. That had to be Heath, the smart alec. He tried to tell himself that it was just because he wanted to get this over with, and wanted to know how Audra was, but that wouldn't have been completely true. On the train ride from Reno that morning he had found himself with time to think. His mother was in the front of the car, sitting with another unescorted lady, and Jarrod had been engaged in a friendly game of cards as suited his new look. Nick had almost broke a rib laughing when Thubitski had revealed Jarrod's part in this little drama. The look on the lawyer's face had been priceless, and even Mother had a twinkle in her eyes and a small smile. Nick had made a comment about Heath having found the perfect job for someone with soft hands, and Jarrod had scowled at him, playing with the hat.

Of course Nick hadn't been too pleased with his own part. He had growled like a bear when Thubitski had handed him the suit and bowler. He wasn't going to be caught dead in some wool suit and some stupid citified hat! He had raved on for several minutes before his mother had put her hand on his arm and gave it a pat. He had given up then, and accepted the inevitable. But he hadn't liked it. The suit fit well enough, and the bowler was the right size, but Nick felt like an idiot. What if someone he knew saw him dressed this way? And his job! He had a bone to pick with Heath about that. He was gonna be about as popular as a sheep man at a cattle auction.

On the train he had been surrounded by people, but had felt very alone. It was if they already knew what he was supposed to be, and most of them were avoiding him. He had used the time to consider the feelings that had snuck up on him over the last day. He was of course concerned about Audra. The girl needed to have her butt tanned and be sent to her room for a few weeks. She wasn't too old for it obviously. But he could understand why she wanted to do what she had done. He would have felt the same he guessed, and was a little bit ashamed that he hadn't given her feelings on it a little more consideration. Obviously Heath had. That was something that really got him thinking, and he wasn't sure that he liked where his thoughts were going. He had been puzzled by the boy right from the start. First off he had been so familiar. Not that Nick had known why, just that something about the boy had set alarm bells to ringing in his head. At first he had thought the boy was a hired gun, but he had turned out to be something much more damaging, at least as far as Nick was concerned, at first.

Nick had worshipped his father. Tom Barkley could do no wrong, and Nick Barkley was there to tell you about it. Everything Nick had become, that he valued the most, he had learned at his father's side. Now this boy was there, claiming to be another son, a son born out of wedlock, and raised in poverty due to their father's neglect of his responsibility. It had been intolerable at first, and Nick had been equally intolerable to everyone around voicing his opinion of the boy. They had fought, and argued, and fought some more, but had finally reached a peace. Nick had slowly become accustomed to having the boy there. He was a hell of a worker, and knew everything there was to know about ranching it seemed, having done each job at one time or another in his short life. Nick had come to….enjoy…..the chance to work once again with someone who was obviously as much a rancher as he was, as his father had been. Heath was still touchy about some things, but then so was Nick. They had been working it out though, and Nick was starting to…..like… the boy. That was the thing he couldn't quite get his mind around. How in the course of a few short months, he had gone from pretty much hating the ground the boy walked on, to….liking him. He had even, in the moments he wasn't worried about Audra, been worried about Heath. Somehow he knew that Audra meant just as much to Heath as she did to him, and that Heath wouldn't let anything happen to her, even if it meant being hurt himself. That was it! That right there was what REALLY got to him. The boy had come to love Nick's sister like….well a sister. He called Nick's mother, 'Mother', a fact that seemed to bring both of them a sort of quiet joy. He lived in Nick's house and helped run Nick's ranch, and Nick……Nick was afraid to do more than admit, even to himself, that he more than liked the boy. It was as if he admitted that he loved Heath, that he had come to once more count on having someone else to work the ranch with him, that it would all be taken away, as his father had been taken away.

Nick Barkley was not a man for introspection. He had always felt that there was no need to hide anything that he felt, to do any less with those that you cared about was to be dishonest, it seemed to him. But here he was hiding how he was feeling about Heath. Oh he made nice in front of the ladies and Jarrod, and he had shared out the workload as if he had grudgingly come to accept the boy. All in all he had put on a great face of reluctantly coming to terms. But he hadn't been all that reluctant. Now he was up against something of a rock and a hard place. He could admit his feeling for Heath, and just move on. Which of course meant he would have to get an 'I told you so' from Jarrod, Audra, and Gene, and that knowing look from his mother. Or he could keep playing at the acceptance thing, and look even sillier when it all came to a head sometime in the future, as it was sure to do. He had decided to put off the decision until after this fiasco was over. But he wasn't going to let the boy off the hook for taking off with only a few words. In families you learned to communicate!

Nick almost stepped back from where he held Heath against the door as he looked into his brother's eyes. He frowned, trying to figure out what had caused that flash of pain in the light blue eyes, quickly gone but recognized by the brother who had been spending day after day with him for the last three months. Nick knew that while the hold he had on Heath might be uncomfortable, it wasn't painful, and he was well aware that Heath was more than capable of getting out of the hold if he wished. The boy was quick with his fists and even if he wasn't as large as Nick, he was just as tough, maybe tougher. If he wasn't to be free, Nick would know about it damn quick. Nick felt an almost overwhelming urge to ask what was wrong, but he now found himself gazing into the shuttered gaze of the angry young man who had ridden into the ranch those months ago. He would simply employ the technique he had found that worked best. He would swallow his impatience and let the boy get it out in his own time. He backed away from Heath and went to sit on the bed. He frowned at the squeak of the springs beneath the mattress. He looked at Heath who was putting his shirt to right. When in doubt try a little humor.

"You couldn't have found anything better for me to be could ya? Like maybe a leper or something? Did it have to be a labor organizer?" He asked. The labor unions out of Chicago and the industrial cities of the east were starting to try to organize the miners at the larger mines. The men were tough, and had to be so since the owners were very definitely against organization, and more than one man had been run out of town wearing feathers and riding a rail. Even the miners, fearing the backlash of being seen by the management as dissatisfied when there were others waiting for their jobs, tended to not react well to their presence.

Heath crooked a smile at him, though Nick noticed it didn't reach his eyes. "Would a been more popular that way, sure, but Edwards wouldn't have wanted to talk to ya then." He quipped.

Nick growled and nodded for Heath to take a seat on the bed. "Ya want to tell me what's going on so that I don't go sticking my foot in it somehow?"

Heath looked at the man who had rapidly been becoming one of the most important people in his life, and felt like his guts had been pulled out and tied in a knot. He had been coming to respect, and yes even feel something that he reluctantly had to label as love for this loud, pushy, man. Nick represented everything that Heath wanted to be: honorable, knowledgeable, accepted, and comfortable in his own skin. It seemed that was over now. Well, no use cryin' over spilled milk he thought and shrugged the pain away mentally. Weren't nothing to do but go on, as he had gone on before in the face of losing everything. He just got damn tired of it, and he had allowed himself to hope this time. With a shake of his head he began filling Nick in on what had happened.

Continued… 


	2. Chapters 1426

_**Rest In Peace**_

Chapters 14-26

**by Kashkow1**

**Disclaimer: The characters and situations of the TV program "Big Valley" are the creations of Four Star/Republic Pictures and have been used without permission. No copyright infringement is intended by the author. The ideas expressed in this story are copyrighted to the author.**

**Chapter 14**

Heath came out of the hotel after having made arrangements for later. He would have to arrange the meeting of his elder brothers and Edwards carefully. The man was no fool, and Heath didn't want him to have even an inkling that he was being set up. He had not expected to find the clue he had so easily. It had seemed a careless thing for a man that had killed before, but maybe he was getting cocky with his success, feeling that he was untouchable. Well Heath was going to show him that he wasn't. Edwards was going to get a taste of Barkley justice, even if it was going to be the last thing Heath did as a Barkley. He glanced up at the sun. It was getting time for him to go change back into the city clothes and make an appearance. He was reluctant to do so for many reasons. Not the least of which was facing Victoria Barkley. It had just about torn his heart out to find that he had ruined his chance with his brothers. To have her turn him out would just about kill him he reckoned. It would be like his own Mama turning him away. How had it come to this in such a short time? Perhaps with the others blood called to blood, but with this woman it had been something else. A deep need within him for the love that only a mother could provide.

He had torn himself from his mother early in life. In his young ignorance he had thought that by taking himself away from her, her life would be better. There would be no bastard around to remind everyone of her 'sin'. They would see her only as she was to him, a shining light of love and goodness. What happened to him didn't matter. He would get a good job. After all he had been working since he was six, and send the money to her. She could get that pretty blue dress that he had seen her looking at in the window the last time they went to Paxton, the nearest town, to do some shopping for stuff that couldn't be had in Strawberry, since she wouldn't have to feed a growing boy there should be enough money left over for that kind of thing. She had so little, and he just knew it was because of him. Even that hadn't worked out however. He had been alone, and she had been alone, and it hadn't gotten any better for either of them. She had simply been that woman with the bastard that took off, and he…..he had found out there were worse places to be than a dying mining town. But he couldn't go back. Then she had nearly died without him being there to bring what comfort he could to her, and that thought made his decision to leave all the worse.

Then he had come to the Barkley ranch, and everything had suddenly looked up. Even with Nick's anger pounding at him like waves at the shore, he had felt a growing peace, a sense of belonging. And when Nick had finally come around it had only gotten better. He had never had a brother to work alongside. He had met men he considered friends, had worked with them in a comradely fashion. He had met men at war that he had thought of as brothers, but it hadn't prepared him for ACTUALLY having brothers. It had come to him one afternoon about a month ago, on a Sunday when Eugene had been at the ranch for some school holiday, and Jarrod had been there as well. There had been no work that day, beyond making sure that the animals got fed, and the regular daily chores that had to be done regardless of the day, and they had all gone to church. Afterward Victoria had arranged for a picnic of sorts at the small lake south of the house. After they had eaten, a huge amount of Silas' fried chicken, Heath had wondered off around the small lake, leaving the others to their various pursuits. Nick and Jarrod were fishing though with little hope of catching anything. It seemed more an exercise to lie in the new grass and enjoy the warmth of the spring sun. Audra and Eugene were chasing butterflies with a small net that Gene had brought with him from school. Victoria had settled in the shade with a book. Heath had looked back at them from the distance, and thought how peaceful and right they had all looked doing what they were doing, all without him. They didn't need him to be a family, not like he needed them. He had felt the same way that he had felt his whole life, on the outside looking in, and with little chance of it changing. Then Audra with her skirts hiked up to an unbecoming height for a young lady had fled by at full speed, followed closely by Eugene, grinning wildly. They had dived behind the rock upon which Heath had sat himself, and proceeded to badly conceal their giggling. Heath had cast them a quick glance then looked back at the two men coming in his direction. The normally neat lawyer, and the gruff rancher did not normally look all that much alike, but now there was a definite resemblance. Both were soaked from the head to mid-torso with water, hair dripping, wearing matching scowls, though Heath was sure he detected twin sparkles of merriment in the different eyes. He put on his best innocent look, and hissed at the two behind him to be quiet.

The two older brothers came to a stop before him, and he felt like a student brought before a very displeased principle, a situation he had been in often the few times he had been allowed to go to school. It seemed that being the town bastard had made him fair game for any boy who fancied himself a bully. Of course having worked since the age of six at physically demanding jobs, he had been a thin but strong child, and had given as good as he got unless he was ganged up on. Not that it really mattered in the end, since he was always the one that got blamed for starting the fight, no matter how many times he protested that it was unlikely that he would have jumped four bigger boys just for the hell of it. He had learned over the years to keep a straight face and take whatever was dished out with indifference, a skill that stood him in good stead when he took to playing poker years later.

Now Heath used all his best skills to look over his brothers with every indication of a deep concern. "Boy howdy, you all got some mighty big fish in this here little lake if they done splashed you so much. Must a been a hell of a fight sorry I missed it."

Nick just growled and looked around. Jarrod pushed the wet hair off his forehead and frowned at Heath. "Very funny, brother Heath," he said, oblivious to the fact that the familiar use of his regular form of address to his brothers thrilled Heath to no end. "Perhaps you saw our younger siblings, who felt it necessary to douse us with a couple of buckets of water. We wish to share the experience with them."

"Yeah. Share." Nick growled and pushed back his longer hair. He looked suspiciously at Heath. "You wouldn't be hiding them would you? What do they call that counselor?"

"I believe the term you would be looking for is 'accessory after the fact', Brother Nick. Indeed, since we saw them flee in this direction it would have been difficult for you NOT to have seen them." Jarrod supplied, also looking closely at Heath.

"And ain't there some serious consequences to being an accessory?" Nick said, crossing his arms over his chest and rocking back and forth on his heels. The twinkle was definitely there, Heath could now see it outright in both men, and they were including him in the fun!

"Indeed Brother Nick. In fact some judges feel that an accessory is just as guilty as those that committed the crime if they will not turn state's evidence against said criminals. They are often given the same sentence as their partners in crime." Heath almost smiled at the contrast in Jarrod's tone versus how he looked, standing there dripping in his wet white shirt and disheveled hair, but his training held out. He nodded sagely as if considering the words.

'Seems to me that you'd have to have some pretty good proof, 'bout the accessory being an accessory for true that is, else you might be sending an innocent man to a punishment he didn't deserve. Seems the judge wouldn't want that on his conscience. Make it mighty hard for him to sleep peaceful at night." Heath made sure that he let a little twinkle show up in his eyes as well, though his was a small promise of retribution should any 'sentencing' take place.

Jarrod and Nick both saw the twinkle and straightened a bit in surprise at his teasing them back. Jarrod was the first to smile, a full out grin of pleasure. Then Nick joined in with a huge laugh. He slapped his older brother on the back. "I guess we know who not to tease big brother. Liable to wake up with a possum in bed with you one night." Nick said speaking of the small gray creatures that frequented the ranch at night. They were generally harmless, but their long noses, beady black eyes, and nearly hairless tails made them something of a joke. More than one had ended up in the bunk of one cowhand or the other as a joke. Heath smiled serenely, not confirming or denying his threat.

"All right then Brother Heath, since we have no evidence of your culpability in the crime. Perhaps you would be so good as to point out the direction the criminals fled in. Justice must be done" Jarrod said. Heath made a show of considering it for a moment.

"You're right, Jarrod. Given the seriousness of the crime I got to do my duty. They went thata way." He pointed down the path that went around the lake. "Reckon they're half way round the lake by now, but they was laughin' so hard you should be able to catch up with them. I don't think they was exactly sorry for their crime."

"Laughing, huh?" Nick said, and started down the path, "We'll see about that. They got no place to go. We'll get them yet." Jarrod started after him then turned and looked at Heath, who looked back at him. Heath saw the blue eyes track around behind him, but there was no sound from behind the rock, and he knew they were out of sight. Jarrod studied him for a moment then smiled at him. Heath thought that Jarrod might be suspicious, but was willing to believe what Heath had said. Heath watched as the two men disappeared down the path, listening with a smile as Nick occasionally bellowed threats. After a few moments he twisted around and looked over the rock.

"Was I you two I'd make myself real scarce for a while. If ya hurry you should be able to get to the horses okay. Audra you can ride Gal. She knows ya and will be a lady for ya. Just give her a few of them sugar cubes you're always spoiling Ladino with when ya get to the barn and curry her down nice. I reckon I can ride back in the surrey with Mother."

Eugene sprang up and grabbing Heath's hand proceeded to shake it strongly. "Thanks Heath. It's good to have some help against them. They always seem to win at everything. Maybe you'll even the playing field a little for us now that you're here." He took off toward the area where the horses had been tied, Heath, Nick and Eugene having chosen to ride, and the ladies being driven in a surrey by Jarrod. "Come on Audra!" he called back.

Audra shook out her skirts and came to stand before Heath. Her eyes were sparkling with merriment. She smiled at him. "He's right Heath. They would have caught us by now. You're the best brother ever." She darted forward and kissed his cheek, then with surprising speed took up her skirts and ran after Gene. Heath watched her go, and minutes later saw them ride out headed toward the house. He suspected that by the time the rest of them got back the two would have made themselves scarce, probably off visiting some of their many friends on nearby ranches. He rose to his feet and sauntered back to the picnic area. Victoria was still sitting in the shade, her book in her lap, looking after her two fleeing children. Heath sat beside her on the blanket. She looked at him and smiled slightly.

"I believe that someone has appropriated your horse, I suspect with your permission?" she said. He saw that same sparkle in her eyes. He nodded. The section of the blanket he was on was sun dappled, and the warmth felt good. He reached for a second blanket that had been brought along just in case, but had remained folded. He placed it just right and laid down, closing his eyes. He heard her chuckle, and then felt a small hand stroke through his hair. It felt so good. It had been so long since he had felt the loving touch of his mother. That this woman would share herself in such a manner with him, the bastard son of her husband, continued to amaze him. It was a day of amazing things. He had been included in the teasing of his siblings. He had been included! He belonged. It had been a wonderful feeling and he had determined not to mess it up.

It seemed he couldn't do that though. He just had to go getting involved in stuff. It had always been this way. Just when he found something good, he found a way to mess it up, to lose it. It was just that this time it just might be more than he could stand to lose. He had always come back from the many disappointments that life seemed determined to heap on him, had gone on. But he was tired. Health shook off the depressing thoughts and hurried out towards Smythe's place to change his clothes. He had best get moving or he wouldn't even be able to do this right. He was determined to at least make sure that Audra got her justice. His feelings would have to come after that.

**Chapter 15**

Thirty minutes later he rode back into town on his rented horse, Four rabbits and a pheasant hung from his saddle horn. He handed those off to the concierge with instructions for them to be forwarded to the restaurant for dinner that evening. He received with fake surprise the news of his 'cousin's' arrival, and went upstairs. He went by his own room first to change out of the high class hunting get up. He went to check if Audra was in her room, and was surprised when he heard a familiar voice bid him enter. He pushed open the door between the rooms and stepped into Audra's room. He stopped as he saw that Audra had been crying, and the two women were sitting on her bed.

"I can come back later if I'm interuptin' somethin' " he said, unaware of how his drawl had reemerged, as it always did when he was under pressure. He wasn't anxious to face the small woman anyways, and if she and Audra were going around with it, he would make himself scarce for a while. Victoria Barkley rose gracefully and came to his side, looking over his clothes. She placed a hand on his shoulder and tugged him gently forward and down to kiss him gently on his cheek. He felt the warmth of the small kiss course through him. He gave her a small smile.

"Boy howdy Mother. I sure was surprised to see you come down off that train. Had to look twice to make sure it was you." He said as she led him to the chairs near the window. She sat on a settee where Audra joined her. He sank into one of the wingback chairs that faced the Settee, perching nervously on the edge. He met the gray eyes head on. He'd take it like a man.

"I admit that I would not have recognized you at first glance either. The clothes may not make the man, but they definitely do make you look different. Audra has been filling me in on the information that you have gathered in the last day. I must admit that you have made almost stunning progress. While I can not, and will not, approve of the method by which you came here, I must say that it looks as if the cause is just." She smiled, and he let out a breath he hadn't known he had been holding. At least she wasn't going to put an end to it right here. However the rest of it remained to be seen.

"I think with a little more diggin', what with Audra keepin' him too occupied to cover his tracks, and with Nick and Jarrod on hand to keep an eye on her and lend a hand, I think we can get enough evidence for the sheriff to arrest him. I sent a few telegrams to some people I know in El Paso where Edwards used to be before he came here. Seems he has some cattle interests down there, spent a bit of time. They're looking to see if there are any reports of women bein' killed there. I think…" he paused, not sure he wanted to continue the thought. Audra was still young, and still believed in the basic goodness of people. He didn't want to ruin that. If he had his way, she would stay untouched and unknowing of the likes of Edwards, forever. Mrs. Barkley would know. She was a lady, and ladies weren't supposed to know these kinds of things, but then she wasn't just any lady.

Hath had found that very few good women, and to Heath they were almost all good women, were as sheltered as their menfolk liked to think. They saw all the things that men saw, and lived with the consequences, just as the men did. Heath figured it just made the men feel better to think that they were protecting their women from worry or bad stuff like the existence of such things as Edwards. It was a pretty thing, if not too practical. With Mrs. Barkley he had no doubt that she knew everything that she felt she needed to know about just about anything. He guessed he was no better than the other men though, as he was reluctant to mention such things in her presence. In the end she solved his dilemma for him.

"You feel that this may be a habit with him, that he may have killed woman in the towns he was in previously. If you can establish that he was there when those women were killed, and that no more were killed after he left, it would be some very good evidence that he was to blame." She observed. He smiled at her. Damn but she was sharp. Wasn't no way they would fail with her there to help him figure things out.

"You got it Mother. Right now I'm waitin' on responses and talkin' with people around here who would just as soon see Edwards hang as see him walk down the street. He ain't made too many friends. Even those that trade with him don't like him much. I sent him a note askin' him to join us at the restaurant down the way to enjoy the stuff I caught while I was out huntin'. I figure we'll get him talking' tonight and maybe get some more ideas about where we can send telegrams. That'll be Audra's bit. He'll do just about anything to impress her, and I figure she can get him talking real easy." Said Heath.

Victoria nodded and patted Audra's knee. "I expect to be included as much as possible, including dinner. I realize to keep him distracted, Audra will need to seem to be alone with him, but I want to meet this man face to face."

Heath nodded. She wanted to take Edwards measure herself, and he couldn't blame her there. He rose to his feet and started to pace around. He thought better on his feet. "I arranged for Jarrod and Nick to meet us tonight before dinner, in about a half hour as a matter of fact. We'll need to be getting on the way to Smythe's office. I'm guessin' that Audra told you that he was helping us out. He don't cotton to Edwards since he caught him looking' at his 16 year old daughter one time." At Victoria's nod he went on. "After dinner I got me a plan to get Jarrod and Nick involved with Edwards. He likes to play poker, high stakes poker, and he's taken most of the men around here for about all they got and they won't play with him no more. Jarrod and Nick will be fresh blood, and he thinks I'm some kind of fool with a lot of money and no brain so I'll be looking like an easy mark."

Victoria nodded. "He wouldn't expect to be spending time with Audra at night anyway, so you might get more information out of him during the game. I assume you will be losing?" she asked with a smile. Heath echoed it.

"You tend to talk more if you're winnin' But I think it would be best if he found some challenge in the game so I figure Nick or Jarrod is gonna be the big winner. Don't know which yet. Have to see how they are playing."

Victoria rose to stand before him. "Are you that confident of your skills, that you can pick one?" she asked. He then realized that she knew what he was planning to do. He grinned, a full out effort that made her blink.

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me, Mother. I'm still working on my misspent youth." He said teasingly. Audra giggled and Victoria laughed and stepped forward to hug him. When she stepped back her face was serious, and she raised her hands to cup his face. He looked at her questioningly.

"I plan to learn all those things about you. Just remember you are not too old for me to use the wooden spoon on you. It worked on your older brothers in THEIR misspent youths." She said, and he stared at her in puzzlement. He had heard about the wooden spoon, and reckoned she swung a mean one, but it sounded as if she meant for him to stay around. Before he could contemplate it further, she continued, "We have some things to discuss at this meeting you have planned, aside from the main issue. Audra and I will be ready in a moment and will meet you downstairs." Dismissed, Heath went back to his room to get his coat and went down the stairs, his mind a whirl of confusion. What did it all mean? She seemed to have determined that he would stay. Why else would she indicate that she planned to learn about him? The thought made his heart feel just a little lighter. He valued her love so much, and wanted to keep it, but he felt a doubt growing in him that made his guts tighten again.

As new as he was to the Barkley family, he knew one thing, Victoria Barkley ruled the family. While Nick was in charge of the ranch, Jarrod took care of the finances, and each adult Barkley held a vote in the decisions that affected the entire Barkley holdings, Victoria Barkley was the cornerstone upon which the whole system was built. Her opinion held sway, and it was almost unthinkable that her children should vote against her should she make her opinion known. Heath wasn't sure how he felt about that. If she felt he should stay would the others agree only to make her happy? While he so desperately wanted to stay, he wasn't sure his pride would allow him to do so, and maybe something more than pride was involved.

He had come to love Audra almost immediately. It was so easy to do, and he could tell his regard was fully returned, she wanted him to stay. With Eugene, so often gone from the ranch, he had reached a type of friendship that went beyond simple acquaintance. One that he noticed was more like what many older brother/younger brother relationships came to be when the brothers weren't often together, and shared few interests. He believed that Eugene would agree to his staying, though it was hard to tell. With Jarrod he had more in common, and was closer in experience. He respected Jarrod immensely, and found himself wanting almost desperately to have Jarrod's approval. This escapade had not been the best way to get that approval. Then there was Nick. He wanted……everything with Nick, and he knew it could never be forced. They were so alike, and yet so different. Nick had grown up on the ranch and was part of the land. Heath had come recently, but felt the pull of the ranch as strongly as did his elder brother. He wanted nothing more than to live and die on that land like Nick, giving it his strength and devotion and getting so much more back from it. Recently Heath had started to believe that Nick was coming to understand that……understand Heath…..to like him….to maybe even think of him as a brother. But he thought Heath didn't understand family responsibility, and Nick was a responsible man. He expected the same in those around him. And he had seemed to make it clear that Heath was on his own from there on.

Given all that, Heath wasn't sure that he could allow Victoria Barkley to effectively bully them into keeping him on the ranch if she was of a mind to. He wanted them to really WANT him as only one other person had wanted him in his life. Wanted for himself, for what he was, what he wasn't, and everything he would become. Call it stubborn pride, call it cussedness, call it what you would, he wasn't going to force himself down their throats anymore. When he had first come to them, and it had come out about who he was, he had been angry enough not to care what anyone thought. He was there and by god he was gonna stay and get what was comin' to him. Now what was there: the money, the land, the status, wasn't anywhere near the important thing to him that he had first thought. Now he wanted…more, and he wanted it to be voluntary. He turned as the ladies came down the stairs, and he offered them each an arm. He couldn't read anything in Victoria Barkley's eyes.

He guided them out the doors of the hotel and down the street to the lawyer's office where he had arranged to be able to meet his family in private. Nick and Jarrod would enter through the back door, and a room was being made available to them where no one could see or overhear what went on there. He had expected to only speak about their mission here, but Victoria Barkley had upped the ante. All or nothing. He had gambled that way before, and it seemed it was time to put his cards on the table once more and find out if he was the winner or if he was leaving the table with nothing.

**Chapter 16**

Nick was sitting in the back room of the lawyer's building when he heard someone coming down the hall. He brought up his gun, only to lower it as Jarrod came into the room with Smythe following him. He saw Jarrod's amused eyes sweep over him as he continued his conversation with his fellow lawyer. Nick snorted and sat back in the comfortable chair, swirling the whiskey in the glass he held in his other hand. This was evidently a conference room of sorts for the lawyer when working with a group of people. It was well appointed with a settee and several leather chairs in front of a fireplace with a low table between them. It was less formal than a simple table and chairs, and after the starkness of his hotel room, Nick appreciated the comfort. He also appreciated the good whisky. He absently listened as Jarrod and Smythe tossed around legal jargon as Smythe poured a glass of scotch for his brother.

He had been surprised at the amount of information that his younger brother had accumulated in the short time that he had been there. It seemed the boy knew people all over, and those he didn't know he quickly managed to talk around to his side. Nick found himself surprisingly proud of the fact, but it was also becoming something of a burr under Nick's saddle blanket. Here he couldn't get two words out of the boy after spending all day together working with him, and he came to find out that the boy could evidently talk the hind leg off a donkey if he wanted to. Nick had just got his mind around his family's assertion that Heath was just that way, quiet. It was not a Barkley trait as far as Nick could tell. But now another explanation had crept into Nick's head. Was the boy keeping them at arms length because he wasn't planning on staying?

Obviously he had friends in other places, and could get a job just about anywhere he dang well pleased. At first Nick had dismissed the boy as a no good drifter, a mediocre cowboy like the many that rode the trails of the west moving from ranch to ranch like tumbleweeds, but that was before. Before he had watched Heath gentle a horse, one considered an untamable waste of time, using only his voice. Before he had watched the younger man work harder, smarter, and longer than anyone on the ranch, and seemingly enjoy it. He had watched as the boy had come to know the ranch almost as well as Nick himself, and better than Jarrod or Eugene, who had been raised there. Nick could think of ranchers in the valley that who would offer Heath a job right then, regardless of his birth. He had become something of a local hero after he had got that cattle drive through. The boy was building up a reputation already. Now THAT was a Barkley trait. To be a Barkley was to be noticed as far as Nick was concerned. But if he was leaving…….Nick stopped that line of thinking. He was surprised that even the idea of the boy leaving caused a pain in his chest. The kid had shown himself unwilling to take any advice from Nick about anything, the result of Nick's own bad attitude he knew, which was why Nick had said he was on his own when it came to facing down the anger of the rest of his family, specifically their mother, about this little stunt. Health would have to learn on his own that you didn't cross the Duchess. One thing that Nick knew for sure, he wasn't going to let this new brother ride out after causing them so much trouble, and after he, Nick, had finally come to think that it wasn't such a bad thing to have another brother around to share the ranch with, Heath's presence made Nick's life easier, and if he would admit it to himself, more enjoyable. He hadn't realized how much he missed having someone from the family there working with him day to day. Nope, he wasn't going to lose that valuable asset.

Nick tossed down the rest of the whiskey and looked around to realize that Smythe had left the room. Jarrod was sitting in another chair, looking very smooth in his gambler's clothes. His blue eyes studied Nick with amusement. "What are you smiling at, Slick?" Nick asked him and rose to help himself to more whisky.

"The epitome of sartorial splendor Brother Nick. You are the perfect picture of a union organizer. I must ask our brother where he ran across the breed. Obviously an impression was made. I suspect a story is involved." Jarrod replied sipping his scotch.

"Yeah well good luck getting him to tell it to ya. You'd think we were strangers for all the talking he does with me." Nick groused. He felt like he was whining, but he couldn't help it.

"Maybe he would talk to you more if you made some effort to listen Nick. You haven't exactly been open to his overtures. He's done everything short of breaking his back to show you how well he can do the job, and I bet you have yet to give him a bit of genuine approbation."

"Approbation?! Why can't you just talk English like the rest of us? I told him what a good job he did with the cattle drive didn't I?" He asked

"Yes, but that was one time, and was all mixed up with Wallant. He has done a very good job since then on almost everything he's turned his hand to. I am sure that even you will have to admit that."

"You don't have to make it sound like I hate him or something. I just…..Well you know how I am. I don't go around giving out compliments for people doing their job." Nick replied, a faint flush coming to his cheeks as he realized that he had given every appearance of hating his new brother for several weeks even while working with him.

"True, and that is probably why he has stayed as long as he has. He sees that you aren't one for excessive praise, and has probably thought as long as you weren't actively yelling at him that things were at least acceptable. But I have to tell you Nick, 'acceptable' might not be enough to keep him around." Nick's head snapped around as Jarrod finished speaking

"What do you mean? Has he said something to you about leaving? He can't just show up outta the blue and make like family then…" He stopped as Jarrod raised a hand.

"No, he hasn't said anything, but surely you have to see that it's only a matter of time until he gets tired of it. If nothing else this little adventure has shown me that Heath doesn't need us as much as we would have possibly liked to think. It's more than obvious that he is a skilled hand at just about anything on the ranch. Be honest Nick. If it wasn't for the fact of his parentage, how much would you give to have hand of his quality, if for nothing else than his knowledge of horses? Do you think you are the only one? And now, we find out he has skills we never even considered. Do you realize that he has found a material clue that will probably put a noose around Edwards' neck in less than two days time, after other people had been looking for weeks? We know he's an experienced deputy, and evidently a very good one. He could probably be a Marshall or sheriff in almost any town he wished to settle in. I think it might just be time for us to consider that our attitude toward Heath needs to change."

"OUR attitude?" Nick questioned. "I thought I was the bad one."

Jarrod shook his head and went to get some more scotch. "No Brother Nick, you've just been the most outspoken. I may only be speaking for myself but I have a feeling that most of us, like our friends and associates, have only viewed this whole thing as what HEATH has to gain from the connection. And, while that is not a minor consideration given our circumstances, I think we might have been a little blinded by them. " At Nick's puzzled look Jarrod leaned against the sideboard and met his brother's eyes dead on. "What about what Heath can bring to US, Nick? Have you considered that?"

Nick stared back at Jarrod for a moment, and then started to smile. After a second he burst into laughter, leaving Jarrod to look at him in consternation. Nick stopped laughing and waved a hand at Jarrod. 'Oh get the grumpy look off your face Jarrod. I wasn't laughin' at you. I was laughin' because I had just come to the same conclusion myself not a few moments ago. I figure that Heath is an asset that we, I, can't afford to lose, and that we need to take steps to be sure he doesn't high tail it to one of those other ranches you was talking about. Great minds, huh?"

A twinkle of laughter showed in Jarrod's eyes as he reached out and clapped a hand on Nick's broad, tweed covered shoulder. "Frankly brother Nick THAT idea scares me. What…" he broke off as he heard steps coming down the hall. In a moment the door opened to reveal Victoria being escorted by Smythe, followed by Audra and Heath. The whole family stood and took in the sartorial splendor of each other family member. No one knew for sure who started laughing, but soon they were all laughing, and Audra flung herself into first Jarrod's and then Nick's arms and kissed their cheeks as they all laughed. Smythe, puzzled at the reaction looked with some consternation from person to person finally looking to his fellow lawyer for an explanation as to this odd behavior.

"Don't worry Mr. Smythe, only some relief at being reunited and some amusement at the masquerade. I'll explain later." Jarrod said with a grin at his mother who smiled back serenely, happy to have her family reunited, even if under odd circumstances. Jarrod stepped forward and offered her an elbow, leading her to a chair when she accepted it. Nick did the same for Audra. That left the three brothers standing and looking at one another. Heath found himself the focus of both of his older brother's eyes, and wondered at the speculation he saw there. He mentally shrugged and sat down near Audra on a small settee. He wasn't aware of the picture the two of them made. Blond good looks and black clothing combined to make them a striking scene. Victoria, observing the effect, determined that they should have a family picture done when they were at home, so that the obvious similarity in the two could be captured on film. Maybe once Heath saw the incredible resemblance between him and his sister maybe he would understand what she, Victoria, had seen in him at that first meeting. He, like Audra, had the coloring of the Barkley side of the family, and unlike his brothers was as fair as Tom had been at that age.

Smythe, unable to comprehend the undercurrents he sense among these people seated himself. Jarrod and Nick also took chairs. Smythe leaned forward, gathering their attention with his eyes. "I have been making some contacts today from down in Carson City. I understand that Zachary here," he nodded at Heath, "has filled you in on the things he has found out over the time he has been here. I must say that if the young man wants a position as my investigator I would be willing to entertain the idea. His digging has produced the straw that I believe will break the camels back. We have put together a rather damning portfolio on Mr. Edwards so far, and I have only a few responses back. I believe with a little more time we can put together enough information to be sure that the judge will issue an arrest warrant and deny any bail."

Jarrod sat forward on his chair. "Mr. Smythe, Heath, has told us that you are willing to help, but you'll forgive me if I ask why you are taking such a chance? You know what power Edwards wields with his money, your helping us could prove your undoing."

"I know exactly what kind of man Edwards is, and what he can do to those who he feels oppose him. I lost a good friend to his machinations, driven to suicide when he thought he had lost everything. I am also a father, who cannot bear the idea that my daughter must live in the town as such a monster. I would risk anything for her, and my oath as an officer of the court requires that I help the cause of law in any way possible. I am steadfast in my decision to help Mr. Barkley. You need have no fear of my turning on you."

"I have faith in my brother's opinion of you Mr. Smythe, I only sought to discern why you were helping." Jarrod assured his colleague. He hadn't meant to suggest that the man was not honestly interested in proving Edwards' guilt, but he also didn't wish to trust the safety of his family to an unknown person without questioning the motives for himself. Smythe nodded.

"I understand Mr. Barkley. I value my family highly also. Now, to get down to business, here is what I learned from the telegrams I sent…."

An hour later Edwards left them alone, Giving them a little time before they had to go back to their acting. They didn't want Edwards man, who was still following Heath and Audra, to get suspicious at the length of time involved in this visit to the lawyer. Each family member was considering the things that they had heard here. That Edwards was the guilty party was in no doubt. The problem would be proving it. The evidence was piling up however, and there was a swift end in sight if everything continued to go their way.

Victoria arranged her skirt about her as she sat back in her chair. She wasn't used to the heavy wool of the skirt. It was very different than the fabrics she had become used to over the years. It made her remember the years when the Barkley house had been a small cabin not far from where the mansion now stood. When she had worn gingham and the rough heavy wool and been happy for it. While she had been raised in a family of means, when she and Tom had started out it had been on a shoestring, as he had few funds of his own, and was too proud and driven to accept charity from his better off relatives. He had been determined to make it on his own, and they had. Now, looking about her at her sons and daughter she reflected that the wealth had extended beyond material goods. She had wondered at the tenseness of her two oldest sons as they had come in the room. She had only heard the end of the conversation, but she suspected she knew the topic given the looks that both men had been tossing at their brother throughout the forgoing conversation.

She could tell that both men were impressed by the praise which Smythe had been so generous with regarding Heath's insight and planning, however she sensed that it also bothered them both on a deeper level. She was aware that they didn't have much tie before they needed to leave, but the issue of Heath's place in the family needed to be addressed.

"I believe we have something that needs to be discussed before we part, I would have preferred to address this in the privacy of our home, with Eugene present, but since the issue has arisen here, I feel it needs to be dealt with here. Now." Her children looked at each other in puzzlement, but she noticed that Heath was looking at her stolidly, a faint flush rising in his cheeks. He knew what she was talking about. She could not tell what he was thinking, he really did have a fine poker face, though she suspected that he might be nervous as to her intentions since he had told Audra of his belief that they might discard him. She smiled slightly at him and then turned her attention back to the crowd. Before she could speak she heard the soft drawl that she had come to love pitched low for her ears only.

"You can't force 'em, no matter what might seem right, you can't force it. Please."

"I don't believe that will be necessary. I think that you have misunderstood your standing in this family, and the permanence thereof." She replied in a normal voice.

Jarrod, who had heard both Heath's words and his mother's reply immediately saw the possible connection between what he and Nick had been speaking about earlier. Could Heath have already said something about leaving to Mother, or Audra who would have then passed it on? Heath and Audra were very close, and as much as Heath might feel that the rest of them had not truly have welcomed him to the family, he would have believed in Audra's regard, and might have shared the possibility with her. "I thought that Heath's standing in the family was discussed and voted on by the whole family. Has something changed that I am unaware of?" He saw Nick looking as puzzled as he felt.

Victoria shook her head. "No, nothing from that particular family meeting has changed. We, as a family and with out coercion from ANYONE, decided that based upon the evidence offered and…for other less tangible reasons, that Heath would be considered a Barkley, entitled to all that any other offspring of Tom Barkley was. However it seems that we did not go far enough in the explanation as to what that acceptance entailed, the responsibilities and the obligations, on both sides."

"I don't understand. He's been allowed all the privileges that any of us are afforded and is included in any decisions made on behalf of the Barkley family as a whole. Is there something that you feel that you have been excluded from?" Jarrod addressed his brother with this question, and saw the flush intensify as Heath shook his head. It wasn't Heath who answered the question though, it was Audra, who after taking Heath's hand in hers, sat forward and gave her older brothers a look that reminded both of their mother.

"It has nothing to do with THINGS, Jarrod. Isn't that just like you men? Not everything is about money or property or even the ranch. It's about feelings. Knowing that you're wanted and needed, and that someone cares if you come home at night or not. It about knowing that what you have won't be taken from you at the whim of someone else, and that home is a place where you can always go and find someone who loves you. That your family won't throw you out like…like…." She couldn't continue as a sob rose in her throat. It had felt so good to tell her mother about what Heath had revealed to her, but she hadn't expected to have to face her brothers with this so quickly. On top of everything else, it was just too much. She buried her face in Heath's coat front, and sobbed as he stroked her hair gently, and murmured to her.

Jarrod and Nick exchanged looks, completely lost. They both turned to their mother hoping for some help on translating. She looked at Audra, and met Heath's eyes over her head. The blue eyes were still unreadable. She looked back at Jarrod and Nick.

"Your brother has evidently been laboring under the impression that he is merely here in this family on sufferance. That should he not….perform as desired he will be asked to leave." She said succinctly. She saw the shock go through both of her sons. As might be expected Nick erupted to his feet.

"Well how the hell did he get that impression? Even I never said anything of the sort. Haven't we treated him like one of us? He lives in our house, he eats at our table, works our ranch. What more does he want?" He demanded. He turned his blazing eyes on Heath. He wasn't really angry, but his frustration was at an all time high. It seemed to him that Heath was planning on leaving, and somehow Nick felt that it was his fault. So, he did the only thing he could think of and looked to the man that he had come to think of as a partner for the answer. He was somewhat taken aback as the light blue eyes turned to ice.

Heath very gently put Audra away from him, and brushed her cheek with his hand. He stood up and going to Victoria he lifted her hand and with a bow kissed the back. She looked at him in puzzlement. "Heath?" she asked, but he simply gave her a little crooked smile that didn't thaw his eyes, and turned to face his brothers.

"I understand responsibilities and obligations and did my best to meet those I was given. Thought I did okay. Maybe I haven't give it enough time but nothin' seems to be changin'. I'm still the poor bastard boy that you all took in out of the charity of your heart and the insistence of your mother." He put up a hand as Nick and Jarrod both started to speak. "No. If it weren't true then it wouldn't be YOUR ranch, YOUR table, and YOUR house. And have you ever thought about how it is to have to be ALLOWED access to somethin' that shoulda been yours all along? I knew I would have to prove myself. Expected to do it, once I figured on stayin, but it gets tirin' on a body after a while. Havin' to keep doin' it again and again, to have to do everything better and faster to be thought of as just as good. And while ain't any of you come out and said it, there's others who have; It's just a matter of time till you all figure out that I ain't nothin' you want around. It's happened before. This time I'm just choosing when it happens." He turned on his heel and went out of the room, ignoring Victoria's call, and Audra's wail of distress.

He stopped at the lawyer's office and asked him to see Victoria and Audra back to the hotel. After all, he wasn't going to leave them to walk the streets alone. As he went out the front door of Smyth's office Heath let the door slam behind him. It didn't really help, but short of slamming his fist into something solid, or screaming out the agony that seemed to have grown in his heart, he had no outlet. He had lost it all. He had been right when he figured that the others had gone along with the whole family thing because of Victoria Barkley. Nick didn't want to share HIS family, and Jarrod couldn't understand that being given something that should have been yours to begin with could be a bitter pill to swallow, and gratitude wasn't the only emotion that it caused in a man. He had bent as much as he could. They had given him a chance, and he had done the same, and it just hadn't worked out. He was going to have to live with that. After they finished what they were doing here he would just go. No need to drag back to the ranch. There wasn't anything there for him it seemed, nothing that was truly his.

His eyes fell on Edwards' man who was casually leaning against the wall of a building just down the block and across the road. Heath settled his fancy hat on his head and started toward him. It was time for some cage rattling, and he was in just the mood to do it. The man, noticing Heath's concentrated stare, looked nervously away, but soon found himself face to face with the city dude he was supposed to be following. The cold blue eyes bore into his.

"You tell your boss that my sister is dining with our cousin tonight, in the hotel. If he would care for a little entertainment tell him to meet me at the hotel bar at 8:00 for some poker. You also might tell him that just because I'm from the east that doesn't mean that I can't tell when I'm being watched. Now get out of here." Heath said coldly. The man scuttled off quickly. Heath, satisfied for the moment, headed toward the livery. As always he would find solace with the only creatures that seemed to accept him as he was, who didn't care where he came from, or who his father was. A quick ride through the hills would get him back on the even keel he needed to deal with Edwards. They had seen the smooth civilized Edwards. It was time to bring out the other side.

**Chapter 17**

Victoria had to almost smile at the look on the faces of Jarrod and Nick as their brother left the room. There was a pause and they heard the front door slam. _How very Barkley_, She thought. _Not only the last word but the slammed door as well_. She almost fondly remembered the fights she would have with Tom. Oh they had been a happily married couple, but everyone fought occasionally, and they both had tempers. She couldn't recall how often Tom would give what he felt was the last word on some subject, and turn and slam out of the house, only to come back later and discuss the issue with her quietly. Quick to flare, and equally quick to fade when dealing with small issues, she had also seen the anger burn for years in the case of injustice to others. In the end it had gotten him killed. She could only pray that it would not be the case her. Her thoughts were interrupted as Nick cussed.

"Nicholas!" she said reflexively. She knew that her sons cussed, but they usually refrained in front of her or any woman.

"Sorry Mother, but….That wasn't what I meant! He heard it all wrong!" Nick said angrily. He was anxious that the others know he hadn't meant to separate Heath from the family. When he had said 'OUR' he meant all of them, Heath included. Of course in the light of his actions up till now, he was could see how Heath could think he had meant something else. Maybe it was time to confess something to his family. "I want him there. I…..like him there, everyday, doing the work with me."

Victoria canted her head at him in that way she had, "And does he have to work twice as hard and twice as fast for you to consider him as good as yourself, or even as another hand?" she finally asked. She had seen the way that Nick was starting to treat his younger brother. She had seen him ASKING Heath to do things, about things, instead of TELLING him what to do and how to do it. She knew Nick, and knew the depth of his love of family, and had suspected that a certain blond cowboy had been numbered among that group, even if Nick didn't admit it even to himself.

Nick scowled for a moment. "I….might have given him that impression in the beginning. I know he works hard. Harder than anyone else, but I thought……." He stopped and drew in a big breath. "Maybe I didn't think about it too much, I just enjoyed having the work done, and didn't think about ever letting him know that I appreciated it." He finally said. HAD he caused this? Had his thoughtlessness driven away the man that had been becoming an important part of the ranch, of the family, of him? He turned unknowingly pleading eyes on his mother.

"I believe that due to his past, and the way he had been treated regarding the circumstances of his birth, that he is very sensitive to how things are said and done. Upon review I can see how we have all erred where Heath is concerned. While I believe that for the most part" she cast a glance at Nick "Heath has been quickly accepted into the family, our attitude in doing so has not been well considered." At Nick's somewhat forlorn expression, Victoria felt compelled to continue. "I believe however that your attitude, Nick, might not have been as bad as the rest of us. We have been perhaps too satisfied with ourselves for our open-mindedness regarding Heath, superior in a way to you for your attitude, when yours has been the less damaging to him. You were honest in your dislike, and were working through it, there is nothing to be ashamed of there. We were concerned with Heath's impact on the family, but never really considered the family's impact on Heath, the man he is." She said.

Jarrod nodded, and clapped a hand on Nick's shoulder. "It looks like our earlier conversation was more apropos than we knew Brother Nick. Mother is right. I can't say that I had stopped to consider the impact we were having on Heath. Now that I think about it we did seem to be trying to mold him into the perfect fit for the family instead of allowing the family to change as needed to accommodate him as he is. It is perhaps to his credit that he would not allow us to do so beyond a certain limit. The usual Barkley cussedness you think?" said the lawyer to his mother. Jarrod was very sorry that his words, actions and attitudes, had been taken badly by his brother. He had come to value Heath, and didn't want to change him. As he had told Nick he had been starting to realize the depth of change that they had asked of Heath, and had given him so little chance to express his own desires.

Victoria nodded proud of her sons' willingness to see the other point of view. She rose and reseated herself next to Audra who had been listening to everything with tears running down her face. She gave her daughter another handkerchief and patted her knee. "I know this has been hard for you, but you should know that I believe that it was your acceptance of him that kept Heath at the ranch this long. I think your lack of expectations of how he should be, must have been quite refreshing."

"Do you think so Mother?" Audra said with a sniff. She would do anything to keep Heath with them. He HAD to stay. He was her brother, and that meant he had to be there always, as he had been there for her this time. Thinking of which…."She looked from her mother to her brothers, remembering the bruise she had seen on Heath's jaw, that he had refused to discuss. She suspected that one of her older brothers had expressed their displeasure with Heath's helping her in her quest for justice. So far no one had mentioned anything to her, so she decided it was time for the blame for this to be placed where it belonged. Heath didn't need the added animosity that his had brought him. It seemed it was the straw that had broken the camel's back. He had borne so much to become part of their family. She couldn't bear it if this drove him away.

She rose to her feet and went to stand in front of her brothers. She stared at them defiantly. "What did you two do to Heath? I saw the bruise on his jaw. Why don't you just haul off and hit me?" At their shocked look of amusement she reddened with fury. "Don't laugh at me! I'M the reason Heath is here. I was the one that wanted to come, and forced his hand. If you want to punish someone then it is only fair that it be me, not Heath." Her two brothers exchanged looks, and she put her hands on her hips. 'Well? I'm not a child. Heath told me there would be consequences that I had to be prepared to face, and I am."

Jarrod looked at their mother with a question in his eyes. She nodded to him to go ahead. He took that to mean that she and Audra had already had their talk about her actions. He crossed his arms across his chest, noticing that Nick had taken up a similar position to Audra's right. He noted with amusement that the girl didn't back down, or look to her mother for help as she might have in the past. Perhaps she WAS growing up, and HAD learned a lesson from this. "Very well." He said in a lowering voice he usually reserved for dealing with particularly recalcitrant persons on the stand in court, or for his younger siblings after some cutup. "You obviously know that this was the wrong thing to do, and you involved your brother in it."

"It was NOT the wrong thing Jarrod! Didn't you listen? If Heath hadn't come here do you think anyone would have noticed the clue? We know that Edwards doesn't stay in one place too long, he could have been long gone before anyone else noticed, if they ever did. My method might have been wrong, but the end results are RIGHT." Audra protested. She wasn't going to back down from this. She had grown up a little in the last several days, just as she had grown when her father had been killed so brutally.

Jarrod blinked at this newly mature and spirited sister before him. In the face of the evidence he could not say that she wasn't correct in her assumption that if Heath hadn't made the connection that it might not have been made. However, regardless of the rightness of her……quest, they could not allow her to go haring off on anything that she felt needed attention. What if next time Heath wasn't there to follow and guide her? The thought made him incredibly sad. " Very well. I won't argue that point with you. But this behavior is unacceptable. Upon our return to the ranch you are confined to the house and close environs for the next month, except for Sunday services. You will not be allowed any visitors. Your allowance for that time will be deposited into your trust account." He adjudicated tersely, seeing the growing unhappiness in her eyes, but she surprised him and didn't cry. She lifted her chin and nodded once.

"Fine. If that's I how it has to be." She said. She would show them the mature young woman that Heath had told he trusted her to be. SHE wouldn't let him down. It would be dull, and she would miss two parties, but there would be others, and this would give her a chance to get some things done for Christmas.

Nick harrumphed. It seemed a might light to him, seeing as how so much trouble had come from it. But Jarrod was the one who set the punishments. "Well don't think you're going to be sitting around mopin' in the house. Heath and I can use you to do some work in the tack rooms. That'll free up a man to help with moving the herds up to the higher pastures."

"Heath and you…" Audra repeated, looking at her brother. "Do you think he'll be there, Nick? I want him to be there so much." Nick had always been the one she could count on to get her what she really wanted. He had never let her down in all the years she could remember. Even as a young man he had found a way to make sure his little sister never went without whatever it was that caught her eye. She was spoiled and she knew it, but in this case she was ready to use anything she could.

Nick frowned at her and stomped over to the window. He stopped himself before he could look out, knowing that he didn't need to be seen here. He paced back and forth for a moment, needing to move. He found himself missing the familiar jingle of his spurs. He couldn't wait to get this over with, and get back to the ranch. Back to doing the work he loved, with the brother he was coming to love. Yes, he admitted it. He was coming to count Heath among those he loved. As his family, and damned if he was going to let family leave. He stalked over to the back door that led directly out of the building onto an alley. He slapped the hated bowler hat on his head, and looked at his little sister who was looking at him with THAT look. The look that said she just knew he hung the moon, and could lasso any star she picked out. He had always been there for her, and he wasn't going to change that now, especially on something that meant as much to him as it did to her. "He'll be there, if I have anything to say about it." He slammed out of the door with his usual exuberance. He would bet that he knew where he would find Heath, or at least would be able to get pointed in a direction.

He stalked down the alley, and headed for the nearest livery stable. If he knew his brother, and he was finding that he did a lot better than he had known he did, he would have headed for a horse. It might not be his little Modoc mare, but the boy would talk to anything equine before he would say a word to another person. Nick stomped into the livery and stood looking over the stalls. The horses here looked like rejects from the nearest glue factory. Heath wouldn't be here, the boy had an eye for horses. He stomped out, ignoring the man who tried to talk to him. He headed down the street for the next stable. As he approached he saw a crowd gathered at the corner of the building, looking over a small section of fence that separated the barn from the next building over. He came up behind the group, and looked over the heads of the men that were there. He could see that behind the barn, and the small building to the side was a large corral. They were afforded a view of about half the corral but it was enough. There near the end of the building stood a big red stallion the likes of which Nick had seldom seen. He didn't favor red horses himself, but his trained eye told him that the horse was a beauty. He looked like he was carved out of some red rock. Muscles rippled in his shoulders and rump, as he looked back toward the other part of the corral with his ears swiveled forward attentively. Nick could see his nostrils flaring as he was trying to scent whatever it was that had him so alert. As he watched he saw the horse move further out into the part of the corral, and any doubts he may have had regarding the horse's quality faded away as he watched the smooth movement. Yes sir, that was a horse!

Nick was about to head on in to the livery when he saw a figure come from behind the barn toward the horse. He recognized the form immediately. Heath had removed his fancy jacket and hat and stood in the corral in the dark pants and white shirt, his blond hair shown in the fading sunlight. He was moving slowly toward the horse, one hand held out, and Nick could see he was talking, even though he couldn't hear what was said. The crowd before him murmured at the appearance of the young man, and an old man in front of Nick nudged an equally old companion. "You watch this Everett," the first old man crowed. "That wild horse is gonna stomp him into the mud, fancy shoes and all. Did you see what he did to Jim Vogel last week, and him being a horse breaker and all. This here city dude don't have a chance against a horse like that. Bet you five bucks he's all stove up in five minutes "

Nick scowled. So this was a wild horse huh? He knew there were several herds that roamed the wide-open high desert country. If this was the quality of horses coming out of this country he would have to be sure they got over here and did some mustanging. _Heath would like that_, he thought to himself. Taking a closer look at the red he could see the rough un-brushed coat, and the lack of shoes. What the hell was Heath doing in the corral with a wild horse? He started toward the front of the barn again to drag his brother out of there, when he heard a gasp from the crowd. He looked back, and saw the red horse stretching his neck to sniff at the hand. He retreated almost immediately with a snort, but he didn't move away. Heath kept talking and holding out his hand as if the horse was just another saddle bronc from the string.

Nick watched in amazement as the horse sidled closer to the blond cowboy, first stretching out his head and accepting a stroke on his nose. Evidently finding that acceptable he moved closer, and the hand moved further up the nose scratching between the eyes and ears which were twitched around to better hear the soft voice. They all watched amazed as the young man put forth his other hand and ran it under the long mane, scratching at the proud neck. Nick tried to remember that his brother was unprotected in a corral with an animal several times his size as the wonder of it all nearly overcame him. He had never seen his brother working with wild horses. If this was the norm, he could see a future for the Barkley bloodstock business that was incredibly bright.

The crowd started to wonder off as it became obvious that the anticipated mangling wasn't forthcoming. Nick watched for several moments more and then entered the livery. He had walked through most of the barn before he saw another man coming in from the back shaking his head and muttering. The other man looked up and saw him. "Hey fella, Sorry, I didn't know you were there. Couldn't take my eyes off the show." He said with a nod toward the back. Nick nodded.

"I saw. In fact, I'm here to talk to that boy. You mind if I wait here for him?" Nick asked. He wasn't sure what he was going to say to Heath, but he felt the need building in him to get it said, to be sure his brother was coming home. The liveryman shrugged.

"Sure why not. It's the newest meeting place in town. May as well. I got no draw in that horse no more. Might as well have been some old milk wagon nag the way he cozied up to that city boy. Hell, I was making good money on people trying to ride him. Now I'll have to sell him off to someone. The dude won't want something like him." He said.

Nick looked toward the back of the barn, and a thought came to his mind. He had the picture of the large red horse and the slim blond cowboy. He knew that Heath loved his little black Modoc, but truth be told the horse was getting on in years, and she just didn't have the bulk to be a safe cutting horse. Now that big red stallion, he was another matter all together. He looked back at the liveryman. "How much for the horse, cash on the barrelhead?" he asked.

The other man's eyes nearly popped out of his head in surprise. "Well…." he stammered, "I got me quite a bit invested in him." He started to say. But at Nick's scowl he cleared his throat and started again. "As you can see he's a fine figure of a horse. Couldn't let him got for less than say…..$100." He finally said, looking at Nick from the side of his eyes. The normal horse went for $20. A good horse could bring $50. Nick doubted if the man had paid more than that for the red horse, even as magnificent as he looked. Nick thought again of the picture they had made, the red horse and his blond brother, and pulled a roll of bills out of his pocket. They had all gotten cash in Carson City in preparation for the charade. He peeled off a hundred dollars and handed it to the other man, who stared at him in surprise, obviously having expected some dickering. Nick smiled at him.

"Don't say anything about selling him to anyone, especially about who you sold him to, I'll be back for him later." Nick said. The liveryman made out a bill of sale, and Nick tucked it in his pocket. He was leaning against a stall, arms crossed, contemplating the toe of his city shoes when he heard the soft step of his brother.

"This ain't real wise. I done chased off the guy followin' me, but someone else could talk." Heath said, not looking at Nick as he slipped back into his jacket. Nick dropped his casual pose and went to stand behind his brother. He waited until the younger man turned and met his eyes. Nick was glad to see that the ice had melted from those blue eyes. He hadn't been sure how to deal with that Heath, short of a knock-down drag-out fight, and this wasn't the place for that. This Heath he could talk to.

"Wise ain't always my best thing, at least so Jarrod reminds me. We need to talk." He said.

"Seems we talked enough. Everyone said their piece."

"Yeah everyone talked, but I ain't sure that you were listening to what we were saying. Or maybe we weren't saying it right."

"Nick….." Heath started. He was tired, and this was ripping out what small bit of his soul he had managed to regain talking with the beautiful horse in the corral. If he had just been able to be Heath Barkley a little longer he would have tried to talk Nick into buying the horse for the bloodline business. He was magnificent, one of the best horses Heath had ever seen. He felt slightly disloyal to Gal, waiting in livery in Carson City, but he had wanted to ride that red horse, sensing it would be like riding the wind. He started to push past Nick and leave, but he made the mistake of meeting the hazel eyes, and he came to a stop. How he wanted………everything from this man. He wanted his friendship, his trust, his brotherhood.

Nick reached out, and for the first time he touched his newest brother AS a brother. He gripped the back of Heath's neck and shook the smaller man a little. The blue eyes searched his. Nick hoped he wasn't fooling himself when he read something into them, something that said, 'let me stay'. "You belong with us, with ME. You're as much Barkley as any of us, and we WANT you to stay. ALL of us."

Heath looked in to his brother's eyes, seeing the honesty there. Seeing something else, something he almost was afraid to name in them too. He had literally dreamed of this moment. The time when Nick would accept him, when he would know he was truly a Barkley in his big brother's eyes. He hadn't expected it to be in a boomtown hundreds of miles from the place he longed to call home, in a livery stable with them dressed for some playacting. But beggars couldn't be choosers, and he had been just that short of begging them to let him stay. Only his pride, that stubborn, cussed part of him that he had cursed on occasion, but which had kept him alive on others, had kept him from doing it, and now he was rewarded for it, a hundredfold. The look in Nick's eyes was worth every agonizing minute of it. His big brother. He nodded, and was rewarded again with a huge smile from Nick, and another shake from the big hand at his neck.

Nick nodded back, surprised at the incredible sense of relief that flooded him when the blond head had nodded. "Good! Now what say we get this crap over with, and get back to the ranch where we belong? I'm missing my spurs!"

The two men laughed. A sound that lightened both their souls.

**Chapter 18**

Jarrod walked down the crowded sidewalk toward the hotel where Heath and the ladies were staying. He had dined alone at the French restaurant down the block, and had marveled at the continual crowds in the streets. Another shift change had occurred, and this group seemed even more eager than the last to enjoy themselves before they were next due in the mine. The saloons were all blaring with the noise of tinny piano's and loud male voice. Jarrod moved through the throng, his unconscious presence he projected causing men to make way for the nicely dressed stranger. His long black coat, lace trimmed shirt and fancy hat marked him easily as a gambler, one of the crowd that fished the fertile waters of the boom town crowds. He entered the quiet opulence of the hotel lobby, seeing the well-dressed people drifting toward the doors no doubt headed for the opera house where he understood a new show was starting. He moved toward the bar entrance, catching the eye of the man he thought would be the hotel detective on him as he moved. He suspected the hotel frowned on professional gamblers, but the man made no move. Best not to offend anyone before it was necessary it seemed.

Upon entering the quiet bar he found it sparsely populated as compared to the raucous saloons. About twenty men were spread throughout the room, several at the shining mahogany bar, the rest at various tables. One of the men was Nick, bowler tilted cockily on the back of his head. He was seated in the corner of the room, his back to the wall, with a beer in his hand. His hazel eyes were watching everyone, and they met Jarrod's dark blue for a moment without acknowledging him. Jarrod got himself a scotch at the bar and leaned there appreciating the bite of the liquor. His mind wondered back to the events of the afternoon.

He was disturbed that his words had driven Heath away. As a man who made his living by the use of words, he should have considered the impact of those words he directed at his newest brother. He hadn't considered how they could be taken. It was a lesson he would not forget. He hoped that whatever Nick had done after leaving Smythe's office had changed the younger man's mind. Jarrod was aware of something growing between his two brothers that he thought would be stronger even than what he and Nick shared. Brothers and best friends, it was a potent thing, and destined to be, Jarrod felt. There was something there, even when the two were fighting; so alike yet so different, and both loving the land and the work. It was just a matter of time, time that Jarrod hoped Heath would allow them.

As to his own relationship with his younger brother, Jarrod obviously had some fences of his own to mend. He was sure that Nick, in his own inimitable way, would make it clear that the whole family wanted Heath to stay, but Jarrod could now see that that idea needed to be reinforced on an individual basis, as Audra had done from the start. She had made sure that Heath knew he was important to HER, not just the 'family'. Jarrod wished he could speak with Heath now, as Nick had seized the opportunity to do. But he couldn't act on impulse like his brother did. Too many years of training had made him reluctant to jump into anything without consideration. Perhaps that was part of the problem. He was still considering Heath's position, when he should have just been accepting it and making it clear as to his pleasure in the new relation. And he did enjoy Heath. The younger man was a surprise at every turn. He had a vast range of experiences to draw from and had developed a character that would be well emulated by any young man. Honest, determined, forthright, upstanding, even tempered, and very much his own person, as Heath had demonstrated. Jarrod knew how much a family meant to his brother, one had only to look in those clear blue eyes when Audra or Mother kissed his cheek, or when Gene asked for some help with a horse, or, in those few times when Nick and Heath weren't being contentious, as Heath watched Nick. Jarrod had seen that look before, in the eyes of a child given the candy he had been denied previously. Jarrod had enjoyed watching Heath learn about the benefits of being a Barkley. It had even taught Jarrod about how he and his siblings had taken things for granted.

The entrance of Heath into the bar derailed his train of thought. He was looking calm and serene despite the emotions of the afternoon, and Jarrod had the distinct impression that he was seeing yet another of the many talents that his younger brother seemed to possess. The blond cowboy went to the bar and asked for a cognac. To Jarrod's knowledge Heath had never drank the expensive drink in their home, and he doubted that the impoverished youth he had gone through had allowed him many occasions to taste the expensive drink. He watched as Heath retreated to another table and smiled to himself as he watched the young man expertly swirl the golden liquid, inhaling its scent before sipping at it. _Evidently nothing to worry about there_, Jarrod thought, once again feeling guilty for underestimating his brother. He made a mental note to sit down with Heath and do some subtle probing into the younger man's past. He had a feeling it would be an interesting story. Once again Jarrod's thoughts about his younger brother were interrupted as the barroom door opened. A tall man of about Jarrod's age entered the bar, followed by two men who immediately moved to a table near the door and sat down. The man's whole attitude was one of power and superiority. His dark hair was perfectly cut, and his clothing was expensive. His cold dark eyes studied everyone in the bar, and Jarrod noted that they stayed for a moment longer on Nick before turning to Heath who sat coolly sipping his cognac. Heath raised the glass in a salute to the newcomer, and Jarrod knew this was Edwards, their quarry.

Sitting in the corner Nick sipped at his beer, watching the slick looking man approaching Heath's table. He hadn't needed Heath's signal to know who Edwards was, something about the man had set Nick's hackles on end as soon as he came in the door. Perhaps it had been the challenging look he had exchanged with Nick before he turned his attention to Heath. Nick had spoken with several people after he and Heath had parted, and he had been sure to speak with people who would report his presence to Edwards. He suspected the mine owner would be wondering at his presence here in the expensive bar. On his own Nick would have rather been in one of the noisy saloons rather in this quiet overpriced place, but it was part of the act, and he had agreed to go along. He had watched with quiet amusement as his duded up younger brother had come in and ordered some of that fancy cognac. He had caught Jarrod's anxious look, and had felt a quiet pride in his younger brother as he had handled the expensive brew as if he was born to it. Must be some of that Barkley sophistication rubbing off.

Edwards had sat down at the table with Heath, gesturing imperiously at the bartended who brought him a cognac. Nick watched as the two men spoke quietly for a time. He noted with some bitterness that Heath didn't seem to have any problem conversing with Edwards. While he knew that it was part of the act, it only underlined the lack of communication between the two of them. He realized that he hadn't exactly made it easy for the boy to talk to him, but damn it, he wanted that easy conversation. He was going to have it. He came to a bit of attention as Heath began looking around the room. Most of the men who had been there previously had left, leaving only the three Barkley's, Edwards, the two men that had come in with him, and a small group of older men sitting at a table in the corner talking quietly. Heath looked at Jarrod and rose. He put his empty glass on the bar and moved down to where Jarrod stood, nursing his scotch. It was beginning. Nick drained his beer.

"You up for a hand of poker, stranger? You'll forgive me saying you look like you would be." Heath said with a small smile. Jarrod finished his drink and casually took out his pocket watch as if he were considering his appointment schedule. He put up the gold watch and nodded.

"I happen to have some free time. If you're are offering a friendly game, I wouldn't turn you down." He said.

Heath smiled. "I didn't say anything about friendly, but we'll see. We're going in the back room." He nodded to ward a door at the rear of the bar. HE then looked around and seemed to spot Nick for the first time. "Guess I'll see if this fellow feels lucky tonight. That will make a foursome at least." He headed for the corner.

"Hello there. We're looking for a forth for poker, you interested?" He asked Nick. Nick stared at him for a moment, then looked at Jarrod and Edwards as if to evaluate the prospective competitors. He shrugged. "Ain't much else to do around here. Might as well make some money. I'll sit in." He rose to his feet. He thought he caught a glimmer of a smile in the blue eyes as they took in his suit and bowler, but if there was it swiftly disappeared as Heath turned back toward Edwards.

"Well I have two more men. We should find at least one more to make it interesting. Any ideas?" Heath asked of Edwards who rose to his feet. Heath noticed he threw a glance at Nick, but made no comment. He went out the door to the hotel, and was back in a few moments followed by an older gentleman who he introduced as Colonel Standish. The man was white haired with a trimmed white goatee. He was slim, and dressed in a white suit. He smelled faintly of bay rum, and greeted them all with a heavy southern accent.

They settled in around the table. The bartender brought them each drinks, and they purchased chips. The first few hands went quickly as they felt out one another's skills, the betting light. Finally they settled down to serious poker. The first hour went quickly as hand after hand went by. There were no big losers or winners, and the talk was general. Edwards, seated across from Nick, was the first to bring the conversation to a more personal level. "So Mister uh…. Cobb, wasn't it? I understand you're a union organizer. Here to visit family perhaps?" he asked sipping at his whiskey. Jarrod, who had the deal, purposely was very deliberate with his shuffling, giving things time to develop. Heath had indicated that he wanted Edwards to feel pressured, to get the man nervous on so many fronts that he would start to make mistakes.

Nick, starting to enjoy the idea of bringing this man down, leaned back in his chair, one hand playing with a poker chip. He smiled slightly. "Yes, I'm an organizer. Amazing how quickly information spreads in a town this size." He purposely refrained from answering what his business was. The contacts he had made today should be taking care of that. Edwards would soon think that Nick was there at the request of some of his workers to organize them into a union. Smythe was contacting men that he knew were opposed to Edwards among the miners. As soon as the next day there would be unrest among the workers at Edwards' two mines. It should prove a nice distraction for the man. Nick smiled at Edwards, and picked up his own drink. Edwards kept a straight face, but Nick could see anger flare in those dark eyes. The two men were distracted from their staring contest as Jarrod put the deck down for Nick, who was on his left, to cut it. The younger man did so smoothly, and Jarrod picked the deck up and looked around the table.

"I always say it's best not to talk business while playing cards gentlemen, but then cards are my business, so I always talk business. Five card stud, what say we raise the table limit to say….one thousand dollars? Just to make it interesting?" Jarrod said as he dealt the cards. It looked like Nick was well on the way to irritating Edwards, but then Nick had a talent for that.

The men around the table nodded, accepting the raise in stakes. Nick, who had the high card, bet first then it went around the table. That hand went to Standish. As the hands progressed Jarrod found himself in the possession of exceptionally good cards. While he had played his share of poker over the years he was the first to admit that he was not a great player. He favored chess more. He did however understand the idea of odds. As far as he could tell the odds seemed to have been moved in his favor by some means. After about ten hands he had noticed a pattern. Whenever Heath was dealing, or whenever Heath cut the cards for Standish who was on his right, Jarrod found himself with better than average hands, and he noted that Edwards seemed to be finding himself with below average hands if his ever lowering pile of chips was any indication. He could only assume that his younger brother was manipulating the cards so that Jarrod was getting better cards. It was incredibly skillfully done, however, and Jarrod could not discern how it was being engineered. Interestingly he also noticed that on hands when one of the other men was dealing, either Edwards, Nick, or Jarrod himself, Heath was well ahead of the game. Obviously he wasn't manipulating the cards during those times, and Jarrod could only attribute his success to the almost legendary poker skills that Nick had told him about.

It was nearing midnight, and Standish was making noises about having to leave soon. Jarrod knew that Heath had wanted to make sure that Edwards took a large loss, another poke to the nerves of the man. Jarrod had wondered during their meeting earlier what the loss of even a few thousand dollars could have meant to a man of Edwards' means, but Heath had assured him that Edwards was a man not used to losing. The loss of anything, from the smallest amount to the largest would be taken as a personal failure, and it would grate on Edwards' until such time as the loss was recouped. As his losses had built Edwards had become less jovial and more focused, drinking more whiskey and disdaining small talk. Jarrod had noted that his younger brother had become equally focused, but in contrast to Edwards was relaxed and almost jovial. He also noticed that Standish was getting ready to deal.

Nick had also been noticing the flow of money across the table. He had become aware that something was going on as Jarrod began winning the larger pots. He knew that Jarrod was an indifferent player, and had expected Heath to be the one that would be the big winner, but then he noticed that Jarrod seemed most likely to win when Standish or Heath was dealing. He also noticed Edwards hands never seemed to pan out though he seemed to be confident enough to ride the bet up. As an added bit of interest, he noted that Standish seemed to be pretty much standing still as far as his money was concerned. He would lose then he would win back almost the same amount. He saw that on the hands that Jarrod won, Standish usually folded in the beginning before the betting really took off. He would lose only his ante or a little more. It was a masterful thing, and Nick wondered at the skill with which it was done. He had yet to catch his younger brother at it, though not from lack of trying. He also noted with some amusement that Heath was winning most of the other hands that Jarrod didn't take. That was due to sheer skill he knew, he had seen the boy at work before, having lost a good portion of money in the bunkhouse after work and in the saloon in Stockton on Saturday nights. He was going to have to have the boy show him some of these tricks. It was always good to know how you could be took.

Nick stopped his wool gathering as he caught a flash of Heath's light eyes. Their eyes met over the table, and he swore he could almost hear that soft drawl in his head, "This is it Nick, get outta the way.". He studied his cards and folded, to be followed by Standish. Heath looked over his cards and raised several hundred dollars. After the next cards were distributed Heath, once again the high card, pushed the bet up another five hundred. Edwards studied his cards intently and looked at Heath then Jarrod. He called and raised another five hundred. Jarrod also studied his cards thoughtfully then called. Another card, the last card, was dealt to each, and Heath folded. The pot was now well over five thousand dollars. Edwards studied the cards on the table, and looked again at his hole card. Nick suspected that the card was a tempting one. He studied Jarrod's cards. He had the makings of a straight-flush a powerful hand that would beat almost any combination short of a royal flush. Edwards had three queen's showing, Heath's hand, before he had folded, had showed a possible straight. Nick was willing to bet that Edwards had the forth queen. He was equally sure that Jarrod had his straight flush. What Heath had been holding before he folded he wasn't prepared to guess. Heath' eyes were on Edwards, evaluating. Edwards fingered his hole card, and looked again at Jarrod's cards.

Heath started patting his pockets, as if looking for something. He made a production of looking through each pocket and then turned to Edwards who was still thinking. "While you are considering your bet, could I trouble you for one of your cigars? I seem to have left mine in my room." Edwards cast him a nasty look, obviously not wanting to be distracted, but he reached into his pocket and withdrew a golden box that he opened to reveal a row of fat cigars. He offered it to Heath who took one. To his older brother's amusement he performed a perfect imitation of the pompous state senator who had been in their home the previous month. He rolled the cigar near his ear, to "hear the dryness", and then ran it under his nose to smell the tobacco, the complete aficionado. Only his brothers knew how he preferred the occasional hand made cigarette. He took out a gold penknife and carefully cut off the end. Both Jarrod and Nick noted that he put the end in his pocket, though Edwards and Standish were too focused on the cards to do so.

Edwards stowed his case, his eyes not leaving Jarrod's cards. He then turned his gaze to Jarrod. The lawyer turned gambler met the dark eyes calmly, his face expressionless, and his eyes the same. He casually sipped his scotch. He had not looked at his hole card after the first glance when it had been dealt. Their eyes remained locked for several moments, and then Edwards called and raised another thousand, the last of his chips. Jarrod smiled softly and with no hesitation called. It was back in Edwards' lap. The tension was rising. Standish squirmed uncomfortably, glancing at the clock on the wall. Nick was tipped back in his chair, his eyes moving from one to the other, with an occasional glance at Heath who had sat back with the cigar, unlit as if awaiting the end of the game to light up. Nick could see something building in those light blue eyes, so like his father's, but he couldn't tell what it was. The only way for Edwards to continue would be to call. They were playing table stakes, and there could be no more chip purchased, or money loaned.

Edwards studied the table for several more minutes, then cursed and threw his cards into the pile of chips, folding. Jarrod smiled and leaned forward to collect the pot, only to find his wrist held by Edwards. He looked at the other man in puzzlement.

"What did you have?" he asked in a strangled voice. Jarrod shook his head.

"If you wanted to see my hand you had a chance to call or raise Mr. Edwards." He said calmly, disengaging his arm and continuing to collect the pot. He was not surprised when Edwards lunged across and grabbed the hole card, turning it over so that they could all see. The king of spades stared up off the pasteboard. It had been a bluff! Edwards' face turned red, and he stood abruptly, his chair banging onto it's back on the floor. Without another look at anyone he stalked out of the room, followed by his two men who had been sitting in the corner.

Standish also rose to his feet, and with a sigh collected his chips. "I bid you good night gentlemen. I felicitate you on your winnings young man, but if you would take the suggestion of an old man I would use it to leave town immediately if you wish to keep it. Carl is not a man that loses well." With that the old man was gone, closing the door behind him. After several moments in silence Nick reached out and lifted his drink, and raised it silently in a toast to his two brothers. He could see Heath's eyes once again, and could now identify that light therein. It was pride, and it was focused on their older brother. Heath raised his glass first to Nick, and then, slightly higher, to Jarrod, who raised his in return. There was laughter in his slightly darker blue eyes as he looked at his younger brothers.

Heath rose to his feet, smoothing down his fancy vest. He put the cigar, still unlit into his pocket where the end had gone. He collected his chips, a sizeable win, though nothing along the lines of Jarrod's. With a quiet nod he left the room. Nick, still lounging back in his chair watched as his blond brother closed the door, then turned his eyes to Jarrod, who was meticulously stacking his chips by color. He finished the rest of his drink, and waited for Jarrod to look back at him, which he finally did.

"I think we done twisted his tail good." He said with a smirk. Jarrod nodded, but his face was serious.

"It seems our brother has even more talents then we knew Brother Nick. Not the least of which is a fine judgment of character. He read Edwards perfectly. It would have been bad enough if he had lost to a better hand, to have him lose to a bluff was all the worse, a loss of face that will grate on his nerves. But there's something that I think Heath has not considered, or if he has, he's showing a disturbing lack of interest in his own safety." At Nick's puzzled look he continued. "You've met people like Edwards, Nick. What do you think he would do to someone who did what Heath's doing to him, what we're doing to him? If we can't be sure that he is going to jail, and is going to be successfully prosecuted and hung, Heath is going to have an enemy that will stop at nothing to get revenge."

"WE'RE going to have an enemy." Nick said. He hadn't really thought about what might happen if they failed. It wasn't in Nick Barkley to think negatively. He was used to doing what he set out to do, and he figured Heath was pretty much the same. But then again, he had noticed that his brother was one to examine every possible result of an action BEFORE doing it. That was more like Jarrod come to think of it. Just another bit of proof that Heath WAS their brother. Thinking about his tough younger brother, Nick believed that Heath HAD thought about the consequences of failure, and had accepted the risks. But he hadn't considered one thing, of that Nick was sure. Heath hadn't counted on his family being there to back him up come what may. If Heath made an enemy, they all made an enemy. You took on one Barkley you took on all of them as far as Nick was concerned and that was something even a man of Edwards' means didn't want to do. Edwards might not know that yet, but should the need arise Nick would make sure that he did. Nick had made the mental leap today of including Heath among those that were his, and NO ONE messed with what was Nick Barkley's.

Jarrod met his brother's hazel eyes and saw the confidence there, the willingness to take on whatever came because this was family they were talking about. He nodded in silent agreement. Jarrod rose to his feet and slipped back into his coat. He put his hat on, and picked up his winnings. He walked to the door but before he opened it he looked back at Nick who had made no move to follow. "Watch your back Brother Nick." He said and pulled open the door. He closed it behind him.

Nick considered the empty room and the pile of abandoned cards. His own pile of chips hadn't changed much, not that he cared. He reached over and flipped over Edwards' cards. He had been right, Edwards had been holding the forth queen. He smiled to himself. Yes, he had a few things to talk about with their younger brother when this was over. He stood, putting on his tweed coat, and tilting his bowler back to its aggressive angle. He scooped up his chips. Time to get some sleep before the next act.

**Chapter 19**

The next morning Heath knocked gently on Victoria's door. Audra was at his side, and they were ready to head to the café for breakfast. Heath had already been up and about for several hours, and had changed back into his nicer clothes to go to breakfast after he finished his various errands. He had visited Smythe at his home and several of the friends he had found among the crowds here in Virginia City. It seemed his nomad life before coming to the Barkley's was going to pay off for something. He had the advantage of knowing a lot of people in a lot of places, and in a lot of jobs. Many of them were just as nomadic as he had been, and the lure of a boomtown had drawn them here.

Smythe had been highly enthused with the evidence the Heath had presented to him. Heath had reminded him that it was because of the training that the Sheriff had received in the East that it was a factor at all, and asked him to get the next round of telegrams off that day. Smythe had agreed and had left on the earliest train for Carson City where he could use the telegraph freely without concern for anything getting back to Edwards. Heath had moved on to his next place of business, stopping on the way at the small livery he had been at the other night. The large red stallion was still there. He had been afraid that someone with an eye for good horseflesh would have bought him by now. The stallion stood in the middle of the corral, his coat made even redder by the rosy sunrise. In the cold air his breath had been like billows of smoke. As Heath had come to the fence the noble head had swung swiftly up from where the horse had been nibbling at some hay and he found himself examined by the suspicious and wild brown eyes. Then the nostrils had flared as Heath's scent was carried on the gentle breeze, and the stallion had let out a whinny, and came to the fence. He had been reluctant at first, but soon he stood and allowed Heath to scratch his poll between his ears. The horse nickered softly to the cowboy and Heath stroked the rough red coat.

"You sure would be somethin' if you was curried out. Bet all the mares would be lookin' at you then." He teased the horse as if he understood. He had become used to talking to Gal who seemed one of the most intelligent of beings. She would always swivel an ear to listen to him speak, and would nod her head in agreement if she took to any ideas. Red here obviously hadn't been talked to at all as he simply tried to lip Heath's hat. A gently slap on the nose had put a stop to that, and Heath had reluctantly moved on. He wished he could buy the horse. He was sure he could get a good deal on him. But with this thing with Edwards going on he didn't want to make too many future plans, there were too many uncertainties. Plus that, Nick might not appreciate him haulin' in some wild caught mustang to mix with all them high-blooded horses he set such store by. While they might want him to stay, he hadn't all that much say about how the ranch was run, and he didn't want to overstep. Not to mention how would he explain it to Gal?

The little Modoc had carried him faithfully for years, and still had several good years left. However Heath had wanted those years to be easier on the mare. Ranch work, especially cattle moving, was hard on a horse, and while she would give him everything she had, he didn't want her last years to be that hard. She deserved a chance to run in the tall grass and just be as God had intended her to be, and he was going to see she got that chance. The red would be a perfect replacement. He would have to think on it a bit. Maybe he could ask Nick later. It wasn't like he wouldn't use his own money, if he and train the horse on his own time. He realized he was marshaling his arguments already. He shook his head as he pushed through the men of the early shift heading for work. Best he keep his mind on what he was here for, and not let it be skylarkin' off after some horse. Things like that could get you dead.

Victoria opened her door, and once again was greeted with the sight of her two blond children, dressed in black, and looking like twins. This was becoming most disconcerting. She had been starting to feel that Heath was her own son, loving him as she did her children by birth, caring for him. Now this. It was both hurtful in one sense, and more endearing in another. So like his father, in actions and coloring, and from the womb of another woman. She hugged the pain and the joy to her secret heart, and with a quick glance at the empty hallway stepped forward to give each a kiss on the cheek. They returned the salute, and Heath offered them each an arm. They went in silence to the café, and made small talk over the meal.

Victoria and Audra had spoken the night before, while the men were occupied, about the plan. They had gone over the things that Heath had found out, and the history that they had unearthed about Edwards. Audra had shuddered at the number of women that the man seemed to have killed in so many towns. She had been planning to take on this man alone, and she now knew that he brother's intervention had no doubt saved her life. She could only imagine what he would have done to her. Her mother had been uncharacteristically silent as she read through one of the folders of papers that the lawyer had given them. Her gray eyes had darkened, and she had refused to allow Audra to read them, simply saying that it was imperative that the man be caught and punished. Audra was glad that her part of the charade was now mostly over. Heath had explained to them all that he had used her only to gain an entrance into Edwards' circle, and now other than having her there as a continued draw to the man, she could be spared his presence. She had argued at first that she wanted a bigger role, but then the awful details, what she was allowed to know, had made her want nothing more to do with the man. Maddie wouldn't want her to risk her life any more than necessary, and would have been the first to tell her to let her brother's handle it.

Edwards, who smiled at Audra and Victoria and shook Heath's hand, joined them partly through the meal. He seated himself across to Audra and proceeded to make himself charming to both women. The conversation ran through various subjects including a discussion between Victoria and Edwards about Philadelphia. Heath wasn't sure if Edwards had been suspicious about their story or if he just missed the city. In any event, Victoria who had family there who she visited regularly was familiar enough to answer all his questions. Edwards seemed satisfied. It was during this discussion that Heath noticed that Audra seemed to be staring at Edwards. Then he followed her gaze to the man's watch chain. He could see nothing that would have drawn her attention. Edwards, like many rich men liked to use the watch chain to show off their wealth. There was a silver nugget, and gold nugget, several dandyish, Heath thought, fobs, and a strange twisted piece of golden metal that seemed vaguely familiar, but he couldn't place it. He looked back at Audra, whose face had gone white. Heath cast a look at Edwards who was deep in conversation. See that the man was paying no obvious attention he put a hand on Audra's arm and leaned over to her.

"What's wrong?" he said in a whisper. Almost as if she had been in a trace, Audra startled at his voice, and turned to look at him with wide tear-filled eyes. Heath reacted instantly. He rose to his feet and helped Audra to hers. He turned her so that Edwards could not see her face. As the other two looked at them startled at their sudden movement. He gave a small smile. "I'm afraid something didn't agree with her. I am going to take her back to the rooms. Please, finish your breakfast." He was moving away with an arm around her slender waist before either could speak. He managed to catch his mother's eye as he turned, and hoped she could see that he was not terribly worried. He guided Audra quickly to the hotel and upstairs. Once he had closed the door to his room he sat her on the bed and sat beside her.

Her tears had spilled out, and she buried her face in his shirtfront, and let go with sobs that shook her slim frame. He wasn't sure exactly what to do, or why she was crying so he did the only thing he could think of. He wrapped his arms around her and rocked her gently as if she were a child in need of comfort. Slowly the sobs subsided. He waited until she was quiet, and then he gently pushed her back keeping his hands on her shoulders.

"What's wrong Lil Gal? You just tell me if this is too much for you and we'll all be on the next train outta here. I done gave the sheriff the information this morning that should be enough to get a warrant soon as the judge gets back from his fishin'. That don't mean that we gotta stay here and see it all." He spoke earnestly.

She shook her head violently. "No. Oh, no we can't go! It was just I didn't expect to see it there….I didn't think…."Audra's eyes filled again.

Heath tightened his hold on her shoulders. And gave her a small shake. " Didn't expect what? What did you see?"

She sniffed, and tried to stop the tears. She had to get his done, for Maddie. Her determination had been renewed. She raised her chin and fought for the strength to continue. "You wouldn't know about it, but many years ago, when we were ten, there was this goldsmith that lived in Stockton. He died not long after, but before he died he made a special pair of necklaces for Maddie and me. They were made of gold, and if you new how, they would interlock to form one necklace that could only be taken apart if you knew the secret. He never told anyone but us how to use them, and they were one of a kind. I had one and Maddie had one. I brought mine along, as a memory." She opened the small bag that she had been carrying, and pulled out a small golden object on a golden chain. It looked like a small piece of twisted metal, golden metal. Twisted golden metal like the one that had been on Edwards watch chain. Heath's eyes widened in recognition, and Audra who had been watching him nodded, knowing he had seen it too.

"We made a promise to each other when we were ten. Anytime we had to be away from each other, for a long time, like a week or more, we would wear the necklaces, so that we were thinking of each other. We always did it, and she was wearing it when she got on the train to come here, just like I was. She wouldn't have taken it off, and she wouldn't have given it away. He took it from her Heath, like a…a.." she couldn't think of the word.

Heath reached out and cupped the golden metal, closing his fist around it. They had him, they had Edwards cold now. The cigar had been good, but this was the thing that would put a noose around Edwards' neck. He raised his eyes to look at Audra, his blue eyes shining in a triumph that made her heart speed up. "Like a trophy." He said. "A trophy that's gonna get him hung!"

**Chapter 20**

Nick pushed back from the table and stood, reaching out to shake the hand of the man who had been seated across from him. "Thanks for your time. I appreciate your help." He said to the ruddy-faced Irishman, who grinned back at him and glanced around. Obviously satisfied they were not being overheard he leaned toward Nick.

"Anything that gets Edwards out of business is good for the miners. He's the major stockholder, and his decisions go at his mines. He squeezes the penny so hard it screams. Damn Englishman." The green eyes in the ruddy face twinkled at Nick, "No offense to those present o'course." At Nick's nod and grin he continued. "The timbers are rotting and the gases aren't being pumped out fast enough because he won't spend any money on them old pumps that are there. Hell holes, his mines are, all of them. With Edwards gone the management will make the changes. They're all reasonable men. You tell the boyo that we're behind him. We can't do much out in the open, but we'll be sure to talk up the union around town as if we were goin' along. That oughta put a bee in his bonnet right enough."

"I'll do that." Nick said, not offended by the comment, and glad that the man was helping them. He had been surprised when Heath had directed him to the man by name the previous evening. His younger brother wouldn't elaborate on how he knew the man, but obviously O'Mara had fond memories of Heath, as he had been more than happy to listen to the plan. Nick wondered if he could get a little information out of the man. It didn't hurt to try. "Just how did you meet him anyway? He wouldn't say." He probed.

The big Irishman grinned. 'Indeed the boy has a steel trap for a mouth. His Irish ancestors must be rollin' in their graves to have one so silent in the line. He was just the same as a boy, setting charges in the mines in Strawberry." The man said, glancing around again and missing the look on Nick's face, as the rancher understood what the older man was saying. The Irishman continued, " Six years old and workin' a job most grown men wouldn't do, to bring home money for his mother. But then I guess I don't need to tell you about those days, I guess you were there, bein' his brother and all. Just goes to show you how quiet he was since he never said anything about there being any brothers. I ken you were out already working a job too, since you're older than him." The man shook his head and placed his bowler, almost a carbon copy of Nick's, on his gray-streaked red hair and started for the door. "Well, you and me and that quiet brother of yours will have to get together for a wee bit of a drink when it's all said and done. Then we can talk old times. I gotta get ready for me shift." He was out the door of the small café they had been sitting in on a back street of Virginia City. He didn't know the devastation he had left behind.

Nick could only stand there and stare at the door, oblivious to the men walking around him. He heard only the words the miner had said so casually. A six-year-old boy working in a mine as a charge boy; his brother, Heath, had worked……Nick shook his head. He couldn't grasp that. When Heath was six Nick had been ten and the most work he had to do was his daily chores in the barn, which were appropriately planned for the abilities of a ten-year-old boy. He had never known hunger beyond that natural to a growing boy, had never wondered where the next meal was coming from. But then he had never had to wonder who his father was either. Nicks hands unconsciously tightened into fists. That was the crux of the whole matter. There had been no Tom Barkley for Heath. No regular meals, no comfort in those times when the world seemed overwhelming, no guiding hand. And yet……..He had turned out to be a hell of a man. Nick felt a sudden burning curiosity, a need to know about the quiet boy who had become a quiet man, who had become his brother.

He suddenly came back to his present surroundings as a man bumped into him, and went by with no apology. Nick growled a little under his breath, and slammed his bowler on his head. He headed back toward the small hotel where he was staying. He needed to check the list of names he had written the night before and check for any messages. They had agreed that they would leave notes at the front desk dropped off by some boy for a quarter, so that no direct contact would be made. He strode through the crowded streets, people moving aside as if they recognized his singular purpose. It was what he had expected as Nick Barkley, and it didn't strike him as strange. His mind was elsewhere anyway, considering what he had learned of his new brother. Damn but the boy had a lot to tell them about, but would he? Nick determined that HE would be the one his brother could talk to. Yes, that was how it would be. That settled as far as Nick Barkley was concerned, his mind turned to that red horse. He recalled how Heath had stood there in that corral with the wild horse and how the animal had come to him like a ranch-raised pony. That Modoc of Heath's was getting a little long in the tooth, not that it seemed to have slowed the little mare any, but no brother of his should be ridin' around on some little rough pony from the hills. He needed a horse. A cutting horse, made for ranch work, but able to put on some speed for when the boy went skylarking across the pastures like he did sometimes after work when he thought no one was around. The picture on the wall of Thubitskies home flashed across his mind. He wanted to know about that too. Heath was just going to have to talk. Nick was anxious to get this all over with so he could do some persuading.

Nick stopped at the desk in his hotel, and the clerk handed him a folded paper. He went to his room before he opened it, and was glad he had done so after he read it. He felt the smile grow on his face, and pounded one fist into another in satisfaction. They had him! Now it was just a matter of keeping the man occupied until the judge saw fit to get back from his fishing. Hell, if needed Nick would go find the judge himself, there weren't that many rivers big enough or unpolluted enough around here to fish in, and it couldn't be that hard. Plus it would be nice to get out of this town and back on a horse again. He felt all the more anxious to finish at the thought of being back on a horse. He had a ranch to run, and a working ranch needed a working boss…….bosses, he reminded himself with another grin. Time to get out of these clothes and back to the comfortable clothes he loved.

Heath had noted that Audra was at the hotel supposedly ill, and that he suspected mother would be staying with her for the day and evening. They would dine in their rooms. Nick felt anger for his sister's renewed grief, but knew that their mother would be able to help her get past it. Nick smiled as he read the last line of the note. "Looks like we'll be playing poker again. Edwards asked me to join him tonight, said he'd be sending notes to you and Jarrod. Maybe you can win some of that money back if I help you out tonight." He crumpled the note and nodded to himself. Yeah he was ready for some more poker, and he would be watching his brother this time. He was determined to catch the boy at it, if only for his own satisfaction, and he would enjoy watching Edwards get beaten again.

In his hotel room Jarrod was reading a similar note. He had risen late, in time for a good lunch at the restaurant across the street, and had spent several hours with Smythe, preparing the legal papers that would be necessary when Edwards was arrested, and all things being as they should be, hung. His estate would be a mess to settle, and if there were any proof of his previous murders there may be some sort of civil claims against it by his victim's families. With the papers they had prepared, the mines could continue to work, the men would still be paid, and the junior partners could make the decisions necessary to keep things working for the foreseeable future. Now it was a matter of waiting for the wheels of justice to move at their own pace. It seemed Heath had seen the necessity also, and had mentioned that another poker game was being organized. He had spoken with Edwards, and they would meet in the same place again, this time earlier. They would dine together; a catered meal provided by the hotel, and then would play.

Jarrod smiled as he thought about his part in this play they were engaged in. He had to say he had almost enjoyed the roll; it was so different than his usual day-to-day habits. It was of some interest to him the number of similarities though between being a lawyer and being a gambler, the necessarily impassive face, the lack of revealing mannerisms, the plotting of strategy. It was an interesting revelation, and perhaps explained why Heath had set him the part. If so it spoke of an understanding of his profession that he had not ascribed to his brother, an understanding that spoke of a deep interest in another's life. It said that Heath cared enough about his brother to try to understand what he did and how he did it. Jarrod found himself slightly embarrassed that he had not taken the same amount of interest in his new brother's life. He had thought he had known what his brother did and how he thought. He was a rancher, therefore he was like Nick, case closed. While he was quieter than their middle brother, they would be of much the same mind about things, Jarrod had been sure. He now saw his lack of interest as a contributing factor in the near loss of their brother. It wasn't going to happen again. He glanced at his watch, absently fingering the plain gold chain it was on. He had never been one for useless decoration. How sick did one have to be to keep ….remembrances of such horrible deeds?

Jarrod had dealt with a wide range of criminals in his time in the courts. He did a certain amount of pro bono work for the courts, as a defense attorney for criminals who could not afford representation. He had dealt with murderers, thieves, forgers, and smugglers, but he had never been exposed to someone like Edwards. It was slightly disturbing to him that Heath seemed to understand this man's responses so well. That spoke of experience with such men, and the idea that his younger brother had dealt with such men with no family, no father, or older brothers for protection…Well at least Heath had that family now. And even if there was no father in his life, Jarrod figured that he and Nick should be up to the task of acting as protection and support to their new brother. Jarrod shook off his contemplation, and started to ready himself for the night's activity. It should be interesting.

It was just after six o'clock when the five men who had played the night before met in the bar at the Radcliff. The colonel, dressed in a new crisp white suit was there, but showed every sign of not being pleased to be so. He glanced often at Edwards, and it was not hard to figure that the man had been virtually forced to come by the younger man. Edwards seemed to be determined that everyone who had seen his loss be there for his redemption. Edwards was falsely jovial as the meal was served to them in the main barroom. Everyone had noted that there seemed to be a larger crowd in the bar that night. Men kept glancing at the five of them with interest. Word had evidently gotten around regarding the result of the previous game, and the fact that there would be a second one. Edwards showed a supreme disregard for those watchers, keeping a string of small talk going with the other men at the table. The waiter was clearing the plates when the colonel rose to his feet, and excused himself to the washroom. The other men enjoyed the cigars handed out by Edwards and a fine brandy. After ten minutes the colonel had still not returned, and Heath rose to his feet.

"I'll go see what is keeping the colonel. I need to visit the facilities myself." He went out, leaving the other three men to finish their drinks. They discussed the local news for several minutes, and all three looked around as the doors swung open, expecting the two missing members. Instead there was another man standing there, a man that the two Barkleys recognized immediately. He was a middle-aged man, in his later forties, with graying dark hair. He was dressed in city clothes, but the .45 in his hand was held familiarly. The gun was pointed at Edwards, and the dark eyes of the man were focused in him. Nick and Jarrod leapt to their feet, knowing that here was nothing they could do to stop what was about to happen. They had guns, but to use them against this man, Jonathan Hibbard, Maddie's father, to save the life of her killer, was something that they weren't sure they could do, even if time permitted. Both men had their guns concealed in pockets, and were not ready for the necessary fast draw.

Edwards had also rose to his feet, his dark eyes locked on Hibbard. His two men, caught unaware as they ate, where also on their feet, but with guns drawn. It was a stand off. They would kill Hibbard, but he would shoot Edwards before he fell. Nick and Jarrod exchanged looks, each searching for some action that would save their friend from the consequences of the act he was about to perform. They knew why he was here, but also knew that the act would result in his own death or prison. The necessity to act was taken out of their hands when an immaculately clad form burst through the door, and barreled into Hibbard. The two men rolled across the floor and there was the sound of a shot. The two men lay still on the bar room floor.

**Chapter 21**

The sound of the gunshot had barely stopped ringing through the barroom before Nick was lunging toward the still figures on the floor. He only barley stopped himself from calling out his younger brother's name as he practically threw himself on the floor beside the men. As Nick fell to his knees one of the men began to stir. Nick's stomach twisted as he realized it wasn't Heath.

Hibbard let the gun drop from his hand as he sat up; his eyes were locked on the man that lay unmoving beside him. He hadn't been formally introduced to the newest Barkley brother, but he had seen him around Stockton, and occasionally he had dropped his sister Audra off at the ranch to visit with Maddie. His Maddie…..his little girl. She was gone forever. Her mother, his wife, was a shadow of herself, worn away by grief and sorrow. Everything he had built was useless, now that their baby was gone. Their older son, a man in his own right had moved on, making no bones about intending to move up the ladder of the banking industry, planning to be somewhere in the east in the next few years. Virginia City was just a stepping-stone to him, a step away from his family and the small town of Stockton. There were no other children, only he and his wife were left in the suddenly too big house. It echoed with memories of the children growing up, and now the silence was a constant reminder of all they had lost. He had not been able to get it out of his head. The sheriff had assured them that everything was being done that could be done, to catch the man or men responsible, but day after day, week after week nothing. Then he had been told that while they thought they knew who had done this horrible thing, who had so brutally killed his little girl, they could find no proof, and the murder might walk free. Free to live while his baby lay in her grave.

As he had listened to the forlorn sobs of his wife in the night as they ay in their bed his anger had grown. It could not be allowed! If the law would not take steps to see justice done, he would do it himself! He had bought a ticket to Virginia City. Leaving his wife in the hands of his son and daughter-in –law who had come to stay with them for a while. He had told no one of his plan, not wanting anyone to try to talk him out of it. Not that his mind would be changed, but they might try to stop him. HE had arrived here in Virginia City this afternoon, and had been forcibly reminded of his last trip there, at the behest of an agonizing telegram from his son, saying the Maddie was dead. They had come, as quickly as possible, hoping against hope that there had been some error, so horrible mistake, but it had not been so. His beautiful daughter was dead, and she must lay here in the ground of another state. Away from her mother, her father, and her ancestors, the undertakers here did not use the new embalming fluids that had been developed in the east. They simply prepared the body for burial, and deposited it in the ground as quickly as possible.

It had been some comfort to his wife to know that their girl did not have to lie among the rough, poor men and women buried on the infamous Boot Hill cemetery, but instead had been given a place in the cemetery at the sister church of their own congregation. He had gone to her small grave, marked by the carved angel her mother had insisted on, and had sat there on the grass that edged the grave, thinking about his daughter. HE saw her in his mind's eye, as she had been when she was born, as three dancing in a pink lacey dress on her way to the Easter egg hunt. At 10, in her brother's cast off overalls, with a similarly dressed Audra Barkley, perched on a horse heading back from the local swimming hole hair wet, and eyes sparkling. At her sweet sixteen party. Her hair styled up for the first time, in a blue dress that showed the young woman's form he had hardly noticed her growing into. Then he saw the bruised and battered face of the shell that was all that remained of his little girl lying on a cold slab in the back room of the undertaker's establishment. HE had checked the loads in his gun there before he rose to his feet and went to look for Edwards.

It had taken him almost an hour before he had found his quarry. He had peered through the door of the bar, and had spotted the man sitting at a table with two other men. Hibbard didn't even look at them. All he could focus on was Edwards, sitting back lazily in his chair, smoking a large cigar and sipping his brandy. He had drawn his gun before he entered, determined that even if Edwards or someone else tried to stop him, he would get some lead into the man, hopefully fatal. He didn't care what happened to him afterwards.

Everything had been going according to plan. Edwards had risen to his feet, the perfect target, and he had been preparing to pull the trigger when something had hit him from the side. IN the ensuing fight he had managed to keep hold of his gun, and it had gone off. He wasn't even sure which of them had pulled the trigger. He knew from the lack of pain that the bullet had not him, but he didn't know if his opponent had been hit. The other man, lying on top of Hibbard when the gun went off had stopped moving, but Hibbard didn't know if it was due to being shot, or just from shock at the sound of the gun. Hibbard himself had been stilled by the blast. He sat up and looked at his attacker, and had recognized Heath Barkley. What in the world was that boy doing here? He started to reach out to the younger man, to cal his name when another man dropped down beside them. Hibbard looked at him, and only after a second of did he realize that the man dressed so oddly was Nick Barkley. What was going on here? He started to speak to Nick, to ask why he and Heath were here, protecting Edwards it seemed, but before he could speak a rock hard fist struck his jaw an he knew no more.

Nick didn't spare a glance at the man he had just cold cocked; instead he looked at his younger brother who lay so still. The fine broadcloth coat and white linen shirt were soaked with blood on the lower right abdomen, and the tanned face was pale with the blood loss. The rancher took a handkerchief out of his pocket and pressed it against the wound. He didn't know if there was an exit wound on Heath's back. Nick looked around to find Jarrod standing beside him. He felt his older brother's hand on his shoulder. It squeezed, hard.

"I've sent for a doctor. We should move him up to his room." He refrained from adding information he wasn't supposed to have like notifying Audra and Victoria. Jarrod looked away from his younger brothers as the door to the bar opened to reveal the sheriff, gun in hand with one of his deputies. The hotel manager was on their heels, a horrified expression on his face. Jarrod supposed that gunfights were not a regular occurrence in THIS bar.

"What's going on here!" the sheriff demanded. If he recognized Heath, he did a good job of covering the fact, Jarrod thought. Before the lawyer turned gambler could speak Edwards stepped forward.

"That man," he said with a gesture at Hibbard, "Tried to kill me. Only the intervention of Mr. Pritchard kept him from doing so." He cast a nasty look at his so-called bodyguards who were shuffling their feet nervously. "I want that man arrested for attempted murder!" He finished.

The sheriff went over and knelt by Heath, looking at the pale face and the amount of blood on the shirt and coat. "Looks like it might just be for murder." He started to say then looked into the blazing hazel eyes across the slim body. There was a fire burning in those eyes. A fire the Sheriff had seen in the eyes of many men, men who got what they wanted, men who didn't take no for an answer. The tweed suit and city shoes didn't hide the strong form which spoke of hard work performed throughout life.

"It ain't gonna be murder. He ain't dying here." The other man murmured so that only the sheriff could hear. The sheriff, fully knowing who it was that lay on the floor, realized that this must be one of the two brothers the young man had spoken of.

It had been just a few days ago when the sheriff had looked up from his paper to find himself being studied by a pair of clear blue eyes in a dirty face. The clothes were those of a miner, but the fact that the man had not only come in but had also sat down in the chair across from his desk without him knowing it spoke of talents not learned in the depths of the earth. The only men that moved that quietly were Indians, lawmen, or criminals. Since the blue eyes ruled out the first, and few criminals stopped by for a chat, he had to assume the third choice. The story the young man told him confirmed it. He had been upset at first that this man dared to tell him that he was going to be poking his nose into Sheriff's business, and dragging along a young woman into the bargain. Then the young man had detailed his plans, and had assured the sheriff that he would be kept appraised of all developments. As he had listened, the Sheriff had grown more and more impressed. It was a well thought out plan, and was something he did not have the resources to do.

He and his four deputies were kept busy 24 hours a day keeping the peace in the Storey County area. He was an experienced lawman, had been one since he was 16. He ran his office by the book, played no favorites and took no bribes. It had made him unpopular with some, but popular enough with others to be reelected again and again. He planned to die in this office, hopefully at an old age. After he had agreed to allow the charade the young man proposed, he had shared the small amount of evidence that he had managed to gather at the scene. The information was public, and he could find no reason not to share it. Once they were done, he had watched the young man get up to leave, and had asked the question, "Were did you serve as a lawman, son?"

A small crooked grin had lightened the handsome face beneath the grime. And the blond head gave a shake. "Frank always said he could spot an ex-lawman just as fast as a horse could spot a rattler. Guess it must be a skill that comes with experience. I was a deputy with Frank Sawyer for almost a year." He didn't bother to add any details, and he didn't need to. Everyone in Nevada knew Frank Sawyer. The young man slipped quietly out the door, and blended with the crowd on the sidewalk. The Sheriff had leaned back in his chair, nodding to himself. If the boy had worked for Sawyer, he might just be able to pull this off.

Now that same young man lay on the barroom floor, leaking a large amount of blood onto his expensive clothes. The Sheriff studied the dark haired man across from him. The one that seemed so determined that the young man would not die. There was little resemblance if this was one of the two brothers that young Barkley had mentioned that morning. Another young man, also with dark hair, was standing behind the one on his knees, at least that one had blue eyes, though not the cold blue of the ex-deputy. This one was dressed up like a slick gambler, though there was a certain bearing about him that didn't quite sit right with the lawman. There was anxiety in the dark blue eyes, but it didn't show on the face. Interesting family this.

He nodded to his deputy. "Haul him outta here and lock him up. I'll send the doc over when he's done here to take a look at him." The deputy hauled the unconscious man up and over his shoulder, and went out, standing back to allow the doctor to come in. The doctor came over and the sheriff moved out of the way. The two dark haired men also stood back, though the Sheriff could tell it was difficult for them to do so. They were trying to look as if they were not deeply concerned, and only if you looked into their eyes could you see it. He noted that Edwards had resumed his seat and had gotten a refill on his brandy, watching the proceedings like it was a play for his after dinner entertainment. The Sheriff personally felt that Edwards was guilty, and was glad to know that they now had the evidence to back up that feeling. However, he wanted things to be done right, and so that meant that they had to wait for the judge. Knowing the old codger was a man of habit he had sent one of his deputies to where he thought he might be fishing to hurry him along a little.

The doctor pulled back the bloody handkerchief and looked at the wound. He rolled the unconscious man slightly and looked at his back. He took some gauze out of his bag and fashioned a dressing, securing it with more gauze. He looked around. 'Well Bill, not our usual haunts." He said to the sheriff, alluding to the multiple times that they had met in saloons over one wounded man or another. "He'll live. Looks like the bullet went through without hitting anything important, just a lot of blood loss. I'll sew him up and try to keep him from developing a fever, and he should be just fine. He looks young and healthy for the most part." The doctor looked at Nick and another man standing next to him. "You two, you look strong enough. We need to get this man into a bed. We'll take him upstairs. The manager said he had a room here."

Nick stepped willingly forward and took his brother under the arms. The other man lifted his legs, and they followed the doctor upstairs. Jarrod watched them go and stepped back over to the table to retrieve his hat and coat. Edwards looked at him curiously.

"No need to go, my friend. We can still get a group together for poker. It shouldn't take long with this crowd." He said cheerfully as if one man had not been shot and another hauled off to jail for attempted murder, his own attempted murder as a matter of fact. As Jarrod looked at him he could see a flush of excitement on Edwards face, and a sparkle in the dark eyes. He was pumped up on the adrenaline from the whole thing, enjoying it. Jarrod shrugged into his coat and sat his hat on his head. He wondered how he could get word on Heath without jeopardizing their mission.

"I think not. I have made it a custom to never sit down to a hand of poker when violence is done in my vicinity, rattles the nerves you see. If I'm not at my best I can't play a good game of poker. We wouldn't want that. Perhaps tomorrow." With no further words he walked out of the bar. He had developed a plan. He would go to Smythe. It would not be untoward for the lawyer handling the estate to come to see one of the heirs. He would be able to bring news. Jarrod cast a longing look at the stairs as he passed through the lobby. He wished he could throw caution to the wind and go up, but he knew that Heath himself would be the first to protest such a step, so he went out and headed toward the lawyer's office.

Upstairs Nick and the other man laid Heath on the bed. The second man left quickly, but Nick lingered the doctor set his bag on the bedside table and raised an eyebrow at Nick. "Well young man, I have work to do. Out with you." The man said gruffly.

Nick shifted nervously from one foot to another. He looked at Heath's pale face. "You think he needs a transfusion? You said he lost a lot of blood." He finally asked. The hell with Edwards, he didn't need to know what went on here.

The doctor shook his head with a thoughtful look. "To risky. Those things usually only work with family. I hear he has a sister here, but one doesn't like to weaken the ladies with such things." As he spoke the connecting door to Audra's room opened and the girl came in followed by Victoria. Audra was speaking as they entered.

'I tell you I heard Nick's voice. He must have come up with…" she stopped as the sight of her brothers caused her to gasp. Her hand flew to her mouth, and Victoria stepped quickly around her and went to Heath's bedside. She looked at Nick who gave a small shake of his head, and then at the doctor.

"What has happened? I am this young man's cousin, this is his sister, who are you?" She brushed the blond hair off Heath's forehead, and looked at the blood soaked clothes.

"I am the town doctor madam. I was called to help this young man who was shot downstairs in the bar. As to how that happened I cannot say, perhaps this gentleman can fill you in while I deal with your cousin's wound. I assure you that while it looks bad the wound itself is not severe, and if we can avoid infection he should be good as new in a few weeks."

Nick very carefully filled in the details as the doctor started cleaning and stitching the wound. He was aided by Victoria who peremptorily placed herself at his side and to his surprise handed him the necessary instruments as needed. Audra made herself useful by holding a lamp nearby so that the doctor had plenty of light. The two ladies hid their reactions at the telling of the story, and the identity of the man who had wounded Heath. Nick knew that the doctor wouldn't know that he, as a visiting union organizer, wasn't supposed to know who Hibbard was, and so added details for his mother and sister. As the doctor straightened away from wrapping the wound, Nick finished his story.

"Hey Doc, about that transfusion?" He asked again. The doctor looked at him consideringly, and then shook his head.

'No, I think not. It's hard enough with blood relations, and even then it doesn't always take. Could kill him. I think he'll be fine on his own." The doctor said, and looked at Victoria who had seated herself on the bed and was running her hand through Heath's hair gently. "He should be coming around soon. Feed him some clear broth, beef would be best, and give him as much water as he'll take. He'll be thirsty." He started reloading his bag. "I'll be at my house, or my wife will know where I am. You can send someone for me if his temperature starts to rise. I'll be back in the morning." He put a small bottle on the bedside table. "I'll leave you some laudanum. He'll rest best with it. Just on tablespoon with some water should keep him quiet for several hours. You'll want to keep him propped up like he is now on the pillows. It'll keep his lungs clear." He headed for the door, and stood there obviously waiting for Nick. The rancher exchanged glances with his mother and sister, and then looked at his brother, who lay so still on the bed. He was still pale, but the steady rise and fall of his chest was reassuring. Nick nodded to the two women, and followed the doctor out.

As the door closed behind them Audra came to her mother's side and leaned into her for comfort, her eyes locked on Heath's face. "Oh Mother, how can I make this up too him? I never expected this to get so…."

Victoria patted her daughter's hand. "He'll know that, dear, and he will not blame you in any way. Please go and get some cold water. The doctor said he'll be thirsty, and I want to have plenty of water on hand should we need to bathe him to cool any fever. You might also speak with the manager and have some broth sent up from the café." She said.

Audra nodded and opened the door to the hall. Without thinking she turned back and addressed her mother. "Mother, should we send a note to Jarrod? He won't know what's going on. At least Nick was here. Jarrod will be worried." Victoria shook her head.

"Your brother will take care of that I am sure. Please get the things I requested and come back quickly. I do not want you to be out alone." She said. Audra nodded and left closing the door behind her. She didn't see the dark haired man that stepped out of the shadows down the hall and looked after her, then glanced at the door. Edwards' dark eyes narrowed in thought. A decision quickly made he followed the girl down the stairs, nodding to Smythe as they passed on the stairs. There was someone else that he needed to consider it seemed. Edwards' mind was whirling with the implications of what he had heard, and things that had seemed unconnected started to form a larger picture.

Edwards walked into the lobby and watched as Audra spoke with the manager and then went back up the stairs. His two men came to his side and he gave several orders. The two men nodded and left the hotel. Edwards walked back into the bar and ordered another brandy. He sat at a table in the corner and did some hard thinking. He had some plans to make.

**Chapter 22**

Audra came back into the room, and smiled at Smythe who was speaking with Victoria. She set the pitcher of cold water down on the table, and moved over to the bed to look at her brother. There was a little more color in his face now, but she wouldn't be happy until he was awake. As Audra settled herself on the side of the bed across from her mother, Heath began to stir. His lashes fluttered several times, and he moved his left hand to his side. Victoria who had pulled a chair close to the bed intercepted the hand and held it gently. She reached up and stroked the blond hair, glad to feel no fever building, but it was early yet, and it could still build. After a moment the blue eyes blinked open, to looked in puzzlement at the small woman leaning over him. She saw his lips move, and could read the words even though no sound came out.

"Yes dear, it's Mother. I'm here and so is your sister. You were shot, but the doctor says you'll be fine. Your brothers were not hurt and Roger Hibbard is being held in the local jail for attempted murder." She replied to the silent questions she saw in his eyes. The blue eyes blinked several times as he assimilated the information. His eyes roved around the room noting Smythe and settling on Audra who was hovering at the other side of the bed. He dredged up enough energy to give her a small smile and flutter his right hand at her. He felt horrible, but then you never really felt good after being shot. Of course it beat the alternative, and he wasn't ready to leave this life yet, not when he had a family to get used to.

"Boy Howdy, that workin' ranch is looking better all the time. I can't handle this here high life." Heath quipped hoping to banish the worry he saw in Victoria's eyes, and in Audra's. They smiled at him, and he moved gingerly against the pillows. The pain in his side flared for a moment, and he bit his lower lip to avoid the groan he felt build in him. As he settled back the pain lessened and he opened his eyes again to see Victoria looking at him with a scolding look.

"Let that be a lesson to you young man. You will stay still and do as I say. The doctor said you needed to drink a lot of water and take some broth. We have the broth coming, but have plenty of water. Would you like a drink?" At Heath nod, Audra filled a glass and handed it Heath. He, finding himself thirstier than he had known he was swallowed it quickly and handed it back.

"More?" he asked with a small smile. Victoria sat back, satisfied. Smythe cleared his throat and stepped forward. Heath turned his eyes to him, and frowned. Well his clumsiness had certainly messed up their plans. "Any sign of that judge?" he asked the lawyer, tired of this game. He wanted to go back and ride the range with Nick, discuss books with Jarrod, play checkers with Audra, bask in his mother's love. He wanted to go home.

Smythe shook his head. "No, but I believe that the Sheriff sent one of his deputies in that direction this morning after he heard about your evidence. It shouldn't be much longer." The lawyer said with a smile, sensing the man's desire to get this over with. " I best get back to my office, your brother is waiting anxiously for news. It's good to be able to give someone good news about a relative for once." He patted Heath's foot beneath the blanket. "Don't you worry about anything, I figure your brothers arte up to the task of handling Edwards. Though perhaps not as much as you and your sister, I must admit I was surprised to see him up here, I wouldn't have thought him to be interested enough, you two must have made an impression."

"Up here?" Heath asked, puzzled. "Edwards was here?" he wouldn't have thought it either.

Victoria and Audra were both shaking their heads, but it was Victoria who spoke. "Mr. Edwards has not been here. As far as I know he remained down in the bar."

Smythe frowned. "But I saw him coming down. Just after I passed the young lady," he nodded at Audra, "on the stairs. He was coming down the second flight of stairs. I assumed that he had been here checking on Heath."

Victoria thought back to when Audra had stepped out of the room, and her mind saw again, and heard her daughter ask about notifying her brothers, using their names, saying Nick had been here. Her faced paled, and she gripped Heath's hand hard and swayed. Smythe stepped forward, and Audra rose and ran around the bed. Heath tried to sit up further, ignoring the pain.

"Mother, what is it? What's wrong?" Audra cried as she dropped to her knees.

"He must have been in the hall." Victoria said, almost to herself, and he must have heard…"

"Heard what mother?" Heath said, having succeeded in sitting up.

"When Audra was going down for more water and to order the broth, she stopped in the doorway and asked if she should send a message to Jarrod, and that Nick was here. She also called me 'Mother', and I answered her. If he was in the corridor…" Audra's face also went white, and Smythe swore in an ungentlemanly fashion under his breath.

"Nick and Jarrod, You gotta warn them! If he knows about them he'll strike at them first. We're harder to get too here." Heath said to Smythe as he swung his feet over the side of the bed, ignoring his mother's protests. He was glad to note that they had only removed his shirt, and he stumbled to the bureau and pulled out a clean one. Smythe was heading for the door.

"I'll get your brothers, and tell the Sheriff that the game is up. I'm thinking that Edwards will make a break for it. He's started over enough times, he's familiar with the game, and I'm sure he keeps his money somewhere he can access it from anywhere." Victoria rose to her feet and picked up the small .38 pistol that Heath had been carrying in his jacket pocket. She tucked it beneath the sweater she was wearing, and started after Smythe.

"I'm going with you." She said in a voice that made it clear she did not expect an argument. Smythe, having years of experience dealing not only with judges, but also with his firm willed wife, did not do so. Victoria turned at the door and looked back at Audra and Heath who o was busy prying open the floorboard and extracting his holstered weapon. His face was pale, and he held his left hand against his side, but she knew it was useless to protest. He was as he was. Audra was pale, and her eyes were anxious but resolute. Victoria met her daughter's eyes for a moment then glanced at Heath. The girl nodded, understanding that she was to look after her brother while her mother looked after the others. Smythe followed her out and closed the door.

Audra went over and pushed a chair up next to Heath. "Sit down before you fall down." She said, and was glad to see he did so. He was looking pale, and she brushed a hand over his forehead. He smiled at her and shook his head.

"Done made a big mess of it Lil Gal. But I promise you he'll hang, for Maddie's sake." He said

She knelt by his side, and took his hand. "You haven't messed up anything." She said seriously, meeting his eyes. "If it wasn't for you there would be no proof." He was shaking his head and she shook his hand. 'It's true. With out you I never would have been able to do anything but get myself killed probably if I even got this far. Nick and Jarrod will be okay. They can take care of themselves, and Mother can take care of just about anyone too. They'll be here soon. The judge will be back soon too, and they'll arrest Edwards and…" she was cut off by another voice.

"And what my pretty little friend?" The voice said. At the first word Heath surged out of the chair and pulled Audra behind him, his gun already in his hand. At the connecting door, which still stood open, was Edwards and two of his men. The two men had their guns drawn and cocked. Edwards was standing casually behind them dangling a door key from his hand, a smirk on his face. He shook his head at Heath. "I think you're outgunned boy, even though I see you're a lot more familiar with that gun then I would have thought. You may get one of us, but we'll get you and the pretty lady too. Surely you don't want that?" his ultimatum was delivered with calm self-assurance.

Heath stared at him with ice-cold eyes, breathing hard. He could feel Audra trembling against his back. The thought of handing her to Edwards was sickening to him. If he had been alone he would have taken his chances with his skill, but he couldn't chance her being hurt or killed. As long as they were alive there was the chance they could escape, and then there was Jarrod, Nick, and Mother they could not be discounted. At least if Edwards was here he couldn't be going after the others. Of course he could have sent men to take care of it, but Nick and Jarrod were both experienced, tough men, and would not be easy to surprise or trap. Heath never took his eyes of Edwards as he lowered the hammer on the gun and tossed it on the bed. As the two bodyguards stepped forward reaching for Audra and him Heath shook his head and stepped back pushing her with him. He still hadn't taken his eyes off Edwards.

"You and your men don't touch her." He said quietly. "You best recall I ain't got nothing to lose by making a stand and I don't care how many guns you got, you'll be dead." He watched the dark eyes evaluate the statement, and accept that what he said. Edwards might be sick and twisted, but he was by no means stupid. A fight or gunshot here in town would bring too many questions. The dark haired man nodded.

"Fine. But a gun will be on both of you as we go out of the hotel. One word, one look, out of place and she dies first. I can be out of this town and lost by the time the sheriff gets out of his office I have plans in place." Edwards said with a grim look that spoke of a man with no qualms. He jerked his head at the door, and they filed out of the room, Edwards first followed by Heath and Audra and then the two men, their guns now covered by the coats they removed and draped over their arms.

As they stepped out of the hotel and on to the crowded street, Heath looked around hoping to see one or both of his brothers, but could see no one familiar. The prod of a gun in his back kept him moving after Edwards, and soon the five of them were swallowed into the darkness of the night.

**Chapter 23**

Nick stomped up the stairs to his room, his mind back at the other hotel. He had wanted to stay, had needed to stay, but he knew that Heath would insist that they continue on with the charade. As far as Nick was concerned the whole thing was over. The Barkley's had shed blood to bring this man to justice, and now it was time for the local law to take a hand. The hell with the judge, just arrest Edwards and sort it out later, was his opinion. He paused, wondering if he should send a note to Jarrod's hotel. If he knew his brother the lawyer would find a way to get news about Heath, but just in case he would send a brief note. He was almost to his room though, and he wanted to wash his hands and change his suit. There was blood on this one, his brother's blood. When one Barkley bled they all did.

He started upward again, only to pause outside his door. He started to search through his pockets for the key when he was distracted by the bloodstain on his shoe. The boy had lost way too much blood, and Nick had been just that short of demanding that the doctor did a transfusion. After all, they were half brothers, and that had to mean something. Nick had absently located the key when his gaze moved from his own shoe to the threadbare carpet in front of his door. There was a muddy boot print there. A boot print headed into the room, and made by a man's foot in a boot like you would wear on the range. No one wearing boots like that had been in there that Nick knew of. He was wearing city shoes, Heath had been wearing the lug-soled boots of a miner, the cleaning lady, if this place ran to one, sure wouldn't have been wearing them, and that meant someone else had been in there. Or was in there now. Nick pulled out the .45 he had pushed into his waistband at the small of his back and cocked the hammer. HE stood tot the side of the doorway and put the key in the lock. He unlocked the door and then pushed it open. As the door swung wide, three shots pounded out of the darkness within the room, and the flash of a pistol could be seen. Nick flung himself through the doorway onto the floor, and aimed where he had seen the flash. He heard a scream of pain followed by a moan and cautiously rose to his knees. He reached in his pocket for a match and struck it on his shoe. The light showed him a man lying on his side on the floor under the window. There was a widening stain on his chest where Nick's bullet had struck him. Nick lit the lamp on the bedside table and turned to cover the door when he heard people approaching. Several men looked cautiously in the room, and he lowered his gun.

"Get the sheriff and the doctor, this man is shot in the chest." He growled to the nearest man who nodded and head downstairs. Nick ripped the torn shirt away from the man's chest and grabbed a towel off the nearby table. It was all that clean, but that probably wasn't going to matter.

The man screamed as Nick pressed down putting pressure in the wound. Nick had a sudden flashback to just an hour before when he had done the same thing with his brother. He could see the life fading from the eyes of the man, and was so glad that Heath had survived. He leaned forward and spoke in the man's ear.

"Who sent you?" Nick demanded. The man rolled his head from side to side. "You don't owe them anything, I don't see whoever it was here bleeding to death. Tell me who it was!" Nick urged.

The man looked at him with agonized eyes then spoke in a low voice so that Nick had to bend down to hear it. "Edwards,… it was Edwards. Sent me and my brother… out to get you and the fancy gambler…was supposed to be easy…easy.." His head fell to the side and the eyes closed. Nick could no longer feel the tortured rise and fall of the chest. The man was dead. Nick felt a surge of fear run through him. Jarrod! The other man was after Jarrod! Nick rose to his feet and pushed past the men that were still clustered around the door. He paused as he saw the sheriff coming up the stairs.

"Guy tried to jump me in my room. He's dead. Before he died he said there was another man after my brother." He kept going down the stairs. After a quick glance up the stairs the sheriff followed the tall man in the tweed suit.

Nick charged down the wooden sidewalk, forcing men off as he pushed his way through the crowds near the saloons. The only thing that kept several fights from starting was the presence of the sheriff right behind him. Nick had shoved the .45 back in his belt, after reloading it, but this time in the front. As they went he stripped off the offending tweed coat, not wanting its binding fit as he went into a fight. He was still moving at full speed when they reached the hotel where Jarrod was staying. He charged up to the desk, and glared at the clerk, a slim mousy man who stared back at him with terror.

Nick pounded a fist on the desk, "Room number for Jenkins, the gambler. Give me the key." He demanded form the man who had jumped with the thud of his fist.

"I….I…" the man stammered and Nick started to reach across the desk for him when the sheriff intervened with a hand on Nick's arm.

"Eddie, calm down and breathe. We need the room number now. A mister Jenkins." The clerk took a deep breath and with a leery eye on Nick sidled sideways until he was out of reach of the rancher.

"He…He ain't there. Ain't come in yet. Reckon he does his business at night mostly bein' a gambler and all." The clerk said.

Nick let out a sigh of relief. If the other man was waiting for Jarrod, then he was safe. Of course the man could be out looking for him, but it made more since for him to be waiting, as his brother had been for Nick. The sheriff nodded and reached to take the key that the clerk was holding out. The two men started for the stairs, only to stop when they heard a voice from the door to the street speak.

"I believe you need a warrant to go into my room without my permission gentlemen, and since the judge is still out of town I do not believe you have one." Nick broke into a large smile and turned to see Jarrod, Smythe, and his mother standing there. He strode across the room, and grabbed both of Jarrod's shoulders and gave him a shake.

"I should have known you'd still be out dilly dallying around somewhere. Probably talking." He said.

Jarrod raised an eyebrow at Nick's response, and looked at the sheriff. "I sense something has happened brother Nick that makes our news somewhat redundant."

"Whatever that means." Nick said, the smile dying on his face as he looked at Smythe and his mother, whom he now noticed had a small pistol in her belt. "What's going on? Are Heath and Audra okay?" he asked figuring that something had happened to make Edwards take the steps he had.

"They are back at the Hotel." Victoria said, and then told Nick what had happened. "What has happened that you are here?" she asked, knowing that Nick would not have come here without provocation, and with the sheriff along as well it had to have been serious. Nick told them what had happened in his room.

"So you came to save me brother Nick. I appreciate the thought. Perhaps if we can catch this man alive, he'll provide another nil in Edwards' coffin so to speak. I believe with a signed statement you could act without a warrant sheriff, and arrest Edwards."

"I do believe you are right Mr….Barkley isn't it?"

"Indeed." Jarrod said with a slight bow. He gestured at his mother. "May I introduce you to my mother, Victoria Barkley, my brother Nick, and I am Jarrod. I believe you have already met my brother Heath previously and my sister Audra is at the hotel with him. I'm afraid we have invaded your city."

"Given the results I ain't got no complaints right now. Why don't we go see about getting the man out of your room, and then we'll see about that statement? I gotta admit that the sooner this is all over the happier I'm going to be."

"Not happier than we'll be sheriff I assure you. I am afraid the allure your town wore off quickly. Shall we?" Jarrod replied with a gesture at the stairs. He glanced at Smythe and his mother. "Perhaps you could stay here with my mother Mr. Smythe. I assure you she will provide all the protection anyone could need." He quipped. Victoria gave him a small smile, and Smythe also nodded, happy to not be going into a tense situation. He also believed the woman was able to what her son said. She had to be formidable to have produced such sons.

The three men went upstairs and conferred briefly before approaching the door. The plan in place then went and Jarrod carefully unlocked the door, standing to the side as he did so. At a nod from the other two men he turned the handle and pushed the door open. As soon as it started to move the sheriff called out in a loud voice.

"You in the room. This is the Sheriff. We know you are there. Your brother is dead, and you'll be joining him if you don't throw out your gun and give up now."

There was a pause, and then a gun thudded to the carpet outside the door. "Don't shoot, I'm coming out!" came a voice from within the room. A second later a man stepped into the hall his hands raised. Nick could see the resemblance between this man and the man he had killed. The sheriff quickly checked the man for any other weapons, and they started downstairs. As they entered the small lobby Nick and Jarrod could see their mother and Smythe in conversation with a man in a tweed suit and bowler hat. Nick recognized O'Mara from their earlier meeting. As they approached they saw their mother clutch at Smythe's arm and sway. The two brothers rushed to her side, and she looked at them with scared eyes, a look neither had seen before.

"What the hell is going on?" Nick asked of O'Mara as Jarrod reached out and took their mother into his arms. O'Mara looked at the man the sheriff was leading toward the door and then back at the Barkley's.

"I'm sorry to be the bearer of bad news bucko, but Edwards done took the boyo and the blond girl that I ken is yer sister out of town about thirty minutes ago, him and two of his goons. My man saw them go and came to tell me so we don't know where he took them, but I have me an idea."

"Edwards struck at all of you at once. Your brother was wounded he couldn't have put up much of a fight." Smythe said. He felt bad that they had left the two young people alone though it had seemed the best idea at the time.

"Don't count on that." Nick growled. He met Jarrod's eyes, then stepped forward to touch Victoria's arm. "Heath won't let anything happen to Audra, mother, and we'll find them, no matter where he's taken them." She nodded and stepped out of Jarrod's hold. Her eyes were bright with tears, but her face was resolved.

"Bring my children back safe. Both of them." She said. She reached up a small hand to each of them, and they each wrapped a large hand around one gently. "Be careful yourselves. I want us all back together." They nodded and headed out the door with O'Mara leading the way. Victoria watched them go, and turned to Smythe who was watching her with admiration "I believe we should wait in the Sheriff's office. I am sure Mr. Edwards has other men, and he seems to be very vindictive. You will be in danger as well." Smythe agreed and offered her his arm. They went out of the lobby, leaving the clerk to look after them with wonder. He had never seen so much excitement here before. He wasn't sure if his nerves were up to this.

Nick and Jarrod followed O'Mara to the edge of the south end of town. The city proper ended, but there were miners shacks and caves spread out in the distance, visible in the light of the full moon. O'Mara stopped and pointed down the road which paralleled the railroad that headed toward Carson City and the smelters there. It seemed doubtful that Edwards would be heading to the Capital; the question was where exactly he would go. Suddenly out of the darkness of a nearby alley a man appeared with three horses.

"Right on time George." O'Mara said. "You'll be going along to the sheriff's office now with the story and tell him where we're headin'." The man nodded and disappeared again. O'Mara awkwardly mounted one of the horses, and watched with an envious shake of his head as Nick and Jarrod easily swung onto the other two.

"Where exactly are we going?" Nick asked as O'Mara headed out. The rancher wasn't fond of being in the dark about their destination. He was very worried about this brother and sister. Edwards was sick, sick in a way that Nick could barely comprehend, and while he knew that Heath would die before he let anything happen to Audra, that thought wasn't very comforting when both of his younger siblings could end up dead. The thought of having his brother and sister buried here along with Maddie made him have increased sympathy for Hibbard and what he had tried to do, even though it had resulted in a wounding of his younger brother. That he couldn't forgive, and if Edwards should hurt either of them, Hibbard wouldn't have to worry about Edwards anymore, because he would be dead.

Jarrod shared his brother's dislike of the lack of information about their siblings. He was deeply worried about Audra and Heath. Like Nick he knew that Heath would protect Audra with his life and Jarrod feared the necessity might arise. He didn't want to contemplate the cruelties that Edwards might be capable of, and the idea that those cruelties might be turned on Heath or Audra made him sick. And what about Heath's wound. The description that Victoria had given of Heath's condition had not been encouraging in the light of this development. The young man was incredibly capable, but wounded and alone, surrounded by hostile murders, and with the added responsibility of his sister, what could he do? Jarrod shook himself from his morbid contemplation as O'Mara answered Nick's question.

"I was thinkin' when I heard which way they went in the wagon. They can't go to Carson, same with Silver Springs or Round Mountain. Ain't like there's lots of other places around though. Then I thought about the other mine."

"Other mine?" Jarrod asked. As far as he had been able to gather from Smythe, Edwards owned controlling interest in two of the largest mines near Virginia City, but nothing else.

"Yeah. He bought it offa Charles Turning last month, or so he said. Of course there ain't no one around to say any different since poor Charles was attacked and murdered on his way to Carson City less than a week after the deed was signed over supposedly. Edwards claimed that Charles must have been carrying the money with him, and that's why he was killed, but there's those of us who think that there was no sale. If you'll murder a man, you don't have no scruple about forgin' his name to a deed. The recorder would believe the streets were paved in gold if Edwards told him so, and so the deed was recorded. Not many know what happened, and Edwards hasn't made any moves to reopen the Silver Queen, that's the name of the mine. She's a shaky and dangerous old bitch, and ain't no one here that'll work in her. The men all say she's haunted by the men that died in he, old Charlie always said there was still plenty of silver left in there, but finding the men to work it meant bringing in the Polocks or Chinese, and he knew that would bring trouble. Edwards dinna care about that though. I heard last week he had been talking with some Chinese guy in San Francisco, arrangin' for labor. The town is gonna explode when they get here. Anyway, the mine has an office shack and a stamp mill on the grounds, they can go there and not be bothered."

Nick and Jarrod nodded as they understood the logic of it. Edwards was a past master of the quick getaway, and if he had been planning to just clear out he certainly wouldn't have taken Heath and Audra. The closed mine was the perfect place to exact revenge before he moved on to another unsuspecting city. They could only hope they were in time to stop Heath and Audra from becoming two more ghosts to haunt the Silver Queen.

**Chapter 24**

Heath practically fell out of the back of the wagon, and Audra did her best to support his greater weight. They had tied his hands behind him, and she could tell it was highly uncomfortable for him with his wounded side. His face was incredibly pale in the silver moonlight. She glanced around at the dark buildings. She could make out the tall skeletons of mine elevators not too far away, and assumed they were at some abandoned mine. Edwards and his men were having a discussion several feet away. One of the men was always watching them however so there was no chance to make a run for it, even if Heath had been up to it. As it was her brother was leaning back against the wagon, his eyes closed and breathing heavily. She tried to see if his side was bleeding again, but he just shook his head at her attempts.

Edwards sauntered toward them, that cruel smile on his face again. He started to reach out and touch Audra's face, but found Heath suddenly in front of her, blocking the way, his eyes burning like frozen fire in the moonlight. Edwards gave a bark of laughter and moved back.

"Have it your way. I might have let her live a little longer, just for the fun of it. But now she can die with you, in the mine." He turned away and jerked his head at his men. Audra felt her brother tremble against her at the mention of the mine, but he showed no sign of it on his face. The two gunmen waved them forward, and the two stumbled in the indicated direction, Audra trying to give Heath as much help as she could without hurting him further. They were made to get in the mine elevator, used for moving the men down into the mine, and they stood against one wall while the others stood against the opposite wall. Edwards had lit a lantern, and in the golden light Audra could see he was smirking at them. He seemed to be waiting for something, though she wasn't sure what. She looked back at Heath, and saw that he had locked eyes with Edwards. The two men stared at each other all the way to the bottom of the shaft, and it was Edwards who looked away first, his smile lessened. He gave the order for them to get out with an angered voice, the first she had heard. He had seemed so cool, so in control. She couldn't understand why he was so upset now when he had them where he wanted them it seemed.

Audra and Heath were shoved over to one of the tunnels and made to sit against the cold stone of one wall. Edwards lit another lantern and hung it from one of the beams. "Wouldn't want you to think ill of me, leaving a lady in the dark." He said. He held up a small can of kerosene. "Tell me why you did this, and I'll even leave you a little more oil. It would be such a shame to die in the dark, don't you think." He seemed genuinely curious. Audra just stared back at him, as did Heath. He heaved a fake sigh, though Audra could see his was upset under his posturing. "My guess is that you," he pointed to Audra, " are Audra Barkley, scion of the famous Barkley family of Stockton, and friend of a certain Maddie Hibbard. She spoke of you, and your family, your mother and brothers." He turned his eyes to Heath, and Audra saw that flash of …something again. "You, on the other hand, I can not place. You don't seem quite like either of the older brothers that Maddie mentioned. In fact I am sure you are not since I don't doubt that my new friends the union organizer and our friendly gambler are they. You are not the younger brother, though you could be twins. A friend of the family, an ex-boyfriend come to avenge the honor of a lady? Pinkerton agent? Which is it?" Heath stared at Edwards with no expression on his face, only speculation in his eyes. Edwards snorted and started to pace.

"You needn't worry about your brothers coming to rescue you by the way. I sent men to deal with them. I assure you that you are going to die here. I can make it swift if you answer my questions, tell me what I want to know……..beg me for mercy. Isn't your mother going to have enough grief with the loss of her sons? Do you really want her to have to grieve for the loss of her daughter in such an ugly way? And be assured, I WILL make sure she knows how you died. " He said to Audra in a cajoling manner. She suddenly understood that he wanted to have them tell him everything. That he had a deep need to see them afraid, to hear them beg for their lives, as she was sure Maddie had, as the other women before her had, and that their silence was making him angry. She lifted her chin defiantly and stared back at him though here heart cried out for Nick, Jarrod, and her mother. She could see the muscles work in his jaw as he tried to keep his outward appearance calm. His nostrils flared and he turned back to Heath. There was an almost feral look in his eyes.

"You. Somehow you are the key to this whole thing. The lead man in the play….and the one controlling it I think. You puzzle me. Why are you here? Her, I can understand, but you….you don't fit, and I don't like puzzles. " He stalked closer to the two of them. Heath kept his eyes locked on Edwards until the man was standing over them. Still he didn't speak. Edwards growled under his breath, and turned to walk toward the elevator. Just as he was getting on Heath spoke.

"I wouldn't be counting on those men of yours to get the job done. Nick and Jarrod Barkley are hard men to kill, and even if they did Mrs. Barkley will see to it that whatever rock you crawl under is kicked over and you are dragged out like the vermin that you are. You picked the wrong woman to kill, and the wrong family to strike at. They got as much money as you do, and that woman is a lot smarter, and more tenacious, than you'll ever be. I wouldn't get comfortable anywhere was I you. Best to start looking behind you now, cause someone is gonna be there. You can count on it." With that Heath closed his eyes and leaned back against the cold wall. Audra, drawing on every bit of Barkley pride she could find in her terror smiled and nodded in agreement. She too turned her eyes from Edwards and settled against Heath's right side, leaning her head on his shoulder. She knew he would feel the trembling she was trying so hard to hide from Edwards and hoped he would not think less of her for it. She wanted so much to be brave for him, but she was so scared. She didn't want to die here.

Edwards stared at the two young people, who looked for all the world as if they had simply sat down for a nap. He had never been so angry. People did not treat him like this! He got what he wanted when he wanted it! That these two should defy him to the death…. He swore and gestured the two gunmen into the elevator. With one last look at the two blond people sitting in the pool of light from the lantern he jabbed at the button that activated the pulleys that lifted the elevator. He didn't take his eyes from them until the elevator moved out of sight. He couldn't shake the words the younger man had spoken from his mind. Just as he had believed him when he had said that he would kill them if they touched the girl, regardless of the consequences, he also believed him about the Barkley's. It was possible that he had…..miscalculated in sending only one man each after the Barkley men, and in underestimating the power and reach of the Barkley matriarch, who he had disregarded as a simple woman. The blond man had certainly believed so, and Edwards, in considering the plot he had fallen for, had realized that the blond boy, almost ten years his junior had been the one calling the shots. That spoke of intelligence beyond his years, and a keen judgment of people. He might just have to take some further steps to make sure that the Barkley's were all dead, including the woman.

As the elevator came to a stop Edwards and his men headed toward the mine office, where Edwards had his trunks stored. They would load the wagon and be on the road in less than thirty minutes. One of the men hefted a bundle of dynamite, and raised an eyebrow at Edwards. He considered for a moment, thinking of the stubborn silence his questions had been met with. He was tempted to let them rot there, slowly, but then there was always the chance they could be followed.

He couldn't take the chance that they would be found alive. He nodded, and the man left the building. Ten minutes later he was back and they were loading the last of the trunks and boxes in the wagon when a voice spoke out of the darkness.

"Get your hands up and don't move."

They raised their hands, and were scanning the shadows for the source of the voice when there was a tremendous explosion from behind the office shack. Everyone was flung off his feet. Edwards, recovering swiftly, scuttled toward the shadows, but found himself eyeball to gun barrel with a .45. He stared at it for a moment, and then scanned up the arm that held it to the dark haired man that he knew as Oroville Peters, union organizer. In the silver moonlight and the light of the now burning mine elevator he could see the hazel eyes were cold.

"Go ahead, make a move. I'm just waiting for an excuse to blow your head off." The man growled.

"Nick!" said another voice, and the man he knew as Jenkins stepped out of another shadow, "We need answers first."

The man in front of Edwards grunted, and sneered at him. "We can get answers out of the others. This one I want dead." But even as he said it he stepped forward and took Edwards gun and then roughly pushed him over to where the other men were still on the ground. Edwards recognized O'Mara, one of his shift foremen as the man standing over them with a shotgun. The big Irishman smiled at him.

"Top of the evening to you gov'ner. Won't be reportin' for work in the morning I'm afraid. You'll be understandin' I'm sure." He said in that annoying accent. Edwards looked away and stared at the two Barkleys who were conferring. Finally the one he now knew was Nick Barkley came over and prodded him with a foot.

"Where's my brother and sister? If you've hurt them, I wouldn't be planning on making it back to town." He grated out. Edwards saw that his eyes kept shifting to the burning elevator. He grinned.

"Brother is it? Maddie never mentioned another brother. My, my, aren't we careless for losing both a sister AND a brother. You must be crushed. I suppose they are by now." He said with a look at the burning mass of wood. Nick' s head snapped around and he looked at the burning mass with wide horrified eyes. Then he turned and leapt on top of Edwards with a scream of anger. Edwards was ready for him, and they met like two bears fighting for supremacy. As they rolled Edwards saw that his two men had also made their moves, and O'Mara and the other Barkley were busy too.

Nick fought with a burning anger that clouded his thinking. His only goal was to kill the man that had killed his sister and brother. Who had so casually mentioned what must have been a horrible death beneath the burning remains of the elevator. His baby sister, who he had dangled on his knee, and teased with frogs, and the brother he had come to count as his, who he had wanted to come to understand, to share the ranch with. He looked into a bleak grief filled future and strained to get his hands around Edwards' throat. The two men, evenly matched, rolled across the ground.

Jarrod struggled with the man he had grabbed. He kicked the man's feet out from under him, and they both fell, with Jarrod maneuvering himself on top. He heard the breath gush out of the man, and taking advantage of the moment rolled the man over and jacked his arm up between his shoulder blades. He took a moment to see what was happening with the others. He could barely see Nick and Edwards in the shadows, but he could here the grunts and curses coming from the pool of darkness near the building. O'Mara was in the process of bringing the butt of the shotgun down on the head of the other man. Jarrod's eyes were drawn to the flames of the elevator. He felt his stomach rebel, and barely kept himself from becoming sick. Audra….and Heath. They must have been down in the mine beneath the elevator. When they had blown up the elevator the explosion would have traveled down the shaft and……He didn't want to think about it. It should have been quick. Not that the idea helped any. And what were they going to tell Victoria? Jarrod's stomach roiled again at the thought of having to tell his mother about this. My God, what were they going to do? He tried to pull his mind away from the thought and focused on the here and now. He had to get Nick off Edwards, revenge would gain them nothing…not even satisfaction. O'Mara was stumbling in his direction, and Jarrod rose to his feet.

"Keep an eye on them will you. I'm going to get Nick off of Edwards." He asked the Irishman who nodded. Jarrod stumbled a little as he went after the two men who were fighting fiercely now in the open area between the office and the burning elevator. There was enough light for Jarrod to see that both were ragged and bloody. As Jarrod came up, Edwards kicked Nick away and Jarrod leapt forward and grabbed his brother. Nick fought him to get loose and throw himself back on Edwards, but Jarrod struggled with him. "Nick! Nick, stop it! This isn't solving anything. You can't bring them back."

Nick turned wild eyes on him, and growled back, " I'm saving the public the cost of a trial and a hanging. He dies NOW, Jarrod! HERE!" Jarrod was about to answer when Edwards spoke, and both brothers looked around in shock.

"Someone else is going to die here, but it won't be me. Why don't you join your brother and sister…" Edwards said as he brought up the small pistol he had managed to get out of his boot.

**Chapter 25**

Nick looked back towards where O'Mara stood, but he was on the other side of the building, and would be no help. With Edwards only ten feet away he could hardly miss. Their only hope was to rush him and hope that one of them got to him before he killed them both. Nick knew it would take more than one bullet to bring him down, and as much as he kidded Jarrod about his lack of exercise he knew how tough his brother was. Nick met Jarrod's eyes for a moment and saw unspoken agreement there. One of them would get Edwards. They turned to face the man, and as one prepared to rush him. Edwards seeing their intent brought the gun up to fire then suddenly stiffened. His eyes got incredibly wide and he turned around, stumbling as he did so. He tried to bring the gun up again, but as he turned Jarrod and Nick could see the handle of a knife buried to the hilt in the center of his back. As they watched Edwards stumbled back, and dropped the gun, then fell to his knees still staring into the shadows. Movement in those shadows caused Jarrod and Nick to raise their eyes.

Out of the shadow stepped Audra and Heath. They were covered from head to toe in dirt, and Heath was leaning heavily on Audra, who was doing her best to keep her brother upright. Heath had another knife in his hand, and his eyes were locked on Edwards.

"Ain't no Barkley's dyin' cause of the likes of you." He said. "The devil's waitin' up for ya, wouldn't be good to try his patience. I'll be pleased to help ya along some more if ya need it. "

Edwards opened his mouth to speak, but only a gush of blood spewed out, his gun dropped from his hand, and he kept staring at Heath and Audra. Finally he fell over onto his face and became still. As an unbelieving Jarrod and Nick watched Audra said something to Heath and he nodded. They came forward and stopped beside the body. Heath kicked the man over, and Audra bent down and pulled the watch chain out of his pocket where it had managed to survive the fight with Nick. She took the small twisted piece of gold off of it and clutched it in her hand. She looked down at the man who had killed her friend and almost had killed her and heath, and she spat upon his body. Heath swayed at her side and she once again threw her weight against him, lending him her strength.

Jarrod and Nick finally came out of their shocked stillness and sprang forward to their siblings' side. Everyone seemed to be trying to talk at once except for Heath who seemed to be getting paler and paler in the silver moonlight. Nick gently wrapped an arm around the slim waist, and pulled the younger man against him. He felt a moment of resistance, and then the blond cowboy slumped against him. He staggered a little under the weight, but his heart rose as he realized the level of trust the younger man was giving him. Jarrod was holding onto Audra, and he raised his eyes to meet Nick's.

"It looks like we have some people to get to the doctor Brother Nick. Since Edwards has no use for it any more, I say we use the wagon. Perhaps Mr. O'Mara wouldn't mind waiting here for the sheriff with the other two men. We can send him along when we get back, but I really think we need to get these two back quickly."

"Oh, yes Jarrod. We have to get Heath to a doctor. He's been bleeding, and he wouldn't let me do anything about it. Mother is the only one he'll listen to." Audra said, with a concerned look at her brother who was leaning heavily against Nick. She had known that he was not leaning anywhere near his full weight against her, but had felt his energy waning.

Nick nodded his head and started toward the wagon, dragging most of his brother's weight. He was concerned that Heath hadn't said anything, and just as they came to the rear of the wagon, Heath's legs gave out, and Nick found himself struggling to keep them both upright; he was saved by O'Mara who had seen the problem and came over to take part of Heath's weight. Nick allowed the big Irishman to take his brother for a moment and he began dragging the boxes and trunks out of the back of the wagon, ignoring them as they burst open on the ground. Audra, at the end of her strength, leaned against Jarrod, secure in his arms. She kept the small pendant she had retrieved from Edwards clutched in her hand. As Nick cleared the wagon he turned and helped O'Mara lift Heath into it, sliding into the bed first, and arranging Heath so that he lay with his Head pillowed on Nick outstretched leg. He looked at Jarrod and Audra.

"Why don't you sit back here with us Little Sister? You can take a look at that wound while I make sure he holds still for it. Big brother can show us his talent for driving a team and get us back to town before the moon sets and we're all in the dark and lost." Audra smiled at him and climbed into the wagon bed with Jarrod's help, sitting at Heath's side. She ripped open the ragged shirt, and gasped at the blood soaked bandage. She pulled up her skirt and ripped a part of her petticoat off, folding it into a bandage. She barely noticed as Jarrod had a few words with O'Mara who agreed to stay and await the sheriff, and then climbed into the wagon seat and headed them back toward Virginia City. It wasn't hard for him to figure out where it was since a glow could be seen in the distance marking its position.

Nick kept his eyes on Heath's face, waiting for him to come around. He was still incredibly pale, and Nick had seen the blood-soaked bandage. This time there wasn't going to be any argument from that doctor about a transfusion. The boy had lost way too much blood, and he didn't have any more to spare. Nick had enough for both of them though, good Barkley blood. He touched the dust filled blond hair, ruffling it gently, and looked down to find himself looking into the open eyes of his brother, In the moonlight they looked almost silver, but at least they were open. Nick moved his hand to the broad shoulder, and squeezed.

"We're on the way back to Virginia City. You're runnin' low on blood so you better stay still for now until we get you to a doctor. I uh…I gotta tell you, you and Audra sure were a sight for sore eyes back there. Edwards had the drop on us, wasn't sure that he wasn't going to get one or both of us before we could get to him. Of course we weren't really expecting you. Edwards said you were dead." He still felt the pain that Edwards taunt had caused.

" 'Spect he thought we was dead. Never been so glad to prove someone wrong." Heath said. He felt tired, more tired than he could remember being for a long time. He had been feeling that way since they had left he hotel, but he had a mission, and that came first. He had to see that Audra made it back. Had to make sure she survived then he could rest. It remained to be seen if that rest would be permanent or not. He had lost a lot of blood like Nick said, might be that it was too much. There was a time, not all that long ago when the thought of not making it would not have bothered him in the least. He believed he would see those that had gone before him, and he could be with his mother once more. But now, he wanted the promise he had seen in the eyes of his family, he wanted to know what it was to be accepted for himself, to be valued for himself. It gave him a reason to fight. But, he was so tired. He closed his eyes again and let the sway of the wagon lull him back to sleep. He didn't feel Nick rest a gentle hand on his chest so that he could monitor his breathing.

Audra looked up at Nick, and at Jarrod on the wagon seat. "We almost didn't make it. If we had stayed where Edwards left us we would have died. Heath got us out. He had been there before. He worked there, years ago, and he remembered the tunnels. He had a knife in a sling down his back and he had me get it out and cut him loose as soon as Edwards left us. We took the lantern that Edwards had left and started down the tunnel to a ….an..airshaft. Heath said the last owner was paranoid about the elevators not working, and men being trapped below, and had made the airshaft at a shallow angle so that you could climb out it if you had to. It was small and we had to crawl out part of the way, but we made it. Heath was going to try to get us a horse from the wagon, or take the whole thing if they were in the office. We didn't expect you to be there. Heath saw the gun and he threw the knife. I don't know where he had the other knife. He…Edwards….. said he had sent men to kill you both. He taunted us about Mother being left alone, with all of us dead. He wanted us to beg him. He wanted to see us be afraid of him, of dying. He was evil! But Heath…" She paused and brushed a hand gently against his cheek, smiling gently, "he wouldn't give in. He wouldn't give him the satisfaction, and he said how Edwards shouldn't be too sure about you two being dead, and even if you were he said that Mother would make sure that Edwards paid for his crimes. He gave me the strength not to show how scared I was. He has to be okay Nick. He has to come back to us, back to the ranch, back to our family. We need him so badly. I need him." As she finished she let loose the tears that she had been holding in, and they streamed down her cheeks. She cried, but she kept her head up, and met the eyes of her older brother.

Nick looked across the wagon at his baby sister, and saw for the first time the young woman she had become. This was a strong woman, a woman like their mother was, and she had earned his respect that day as she already had his love. He gave her a gentle smile, and reached his hand out to cup her cheek. "He'll stay little sister. Between you and me, he hasn't got a chance of running. And it takes more than a little blood loss to kill a Barkley. Like he told Edwards, ain't no Barkley dying tonight. "

"Right you are Brother Nick. Let's get Heath in to the doctor, so we can all go home." Jarrod said as he pulled the wagon to a stop. Nick and Audra looked around, surprised to see they were at the edge of town, in front of a small house. A shingle hung from the gate showed they were at the doctor's home. Jarrod leapt down from the seat and went to pound on the door. After several pounds a light appeared in the window, and the door swung open to show the doctor in his nightshirt. He looked over Jarrod in his dusty cloths, and looked behind him to the wagon.

"You have an emergency?" he asked.

"My brother. He was shot earlier this evening. His wound has opened up and he's bleeding again." Jarrod explained. He didn't bother to go into the details. The doctor waved them in, and Jarrod went back to the wagon and helped Nick carry Heath into the house. The doctor had a small examining room, and he had them put Heath on the high table. The doctor looked at Heath and then at Audra, both covered in dirt, and looking ragged, and raised an eyebrow.

"I seem to recall prescribing bed rest and lots of fluids for this young man several hours ago. From the looks of him, I'd say that my prescription has not been followed." He said, leaning over Heath and removing the bloody bandage. He frowned at the wound, and shook his head. He looked at Nick. "Well young man, you asked about a transfusion earlier. I'd say it is a necessity now. He's lost too much blood. I can sew up the wound again, but it's not going to help replace what's been lost. Did I hear you say this was your brother?" he asked Jarrod. It was Nick that answered however.

"He's our brother, and this is our sister, Audra. I'll give him blood while my brother goes and gets our mother at the hotel." Nick was determined that if anyone was going to give blood it was going to be him. He knew about the dangers that a blood transfusion could hold, but something told him that he and Heath were alike, that their blood would be the same. He wanted to do this. The old doctor eyed them all and nodded.

"Very well." He said as he turned back to cleaning the wound in preparation of sewing it back up. "You might want to try the Sheriff's office for your Mother, however. I believe she was staying there tonight, something about it being safer. From the looks of all of you, I'd say it was a wise choice." Jarrod left to get Victoria, and the doctor's wife took Audra off to clean up. The doctor rolled another table over next to the one on which Heath lay, and had Nick get on it. He soon had the transfusion going, and Nick lay back against the pillow and closed his eyes. It had been a long day and a longer night. At least they had all survived, and Edwards had come to his just deserts. Nick could still see that knife, buried to the hilt in Edwards' back, and had a flash of admiration for his younger brother. The throw had been from almost twenty feet, and had been strong and sure, even in Heath's rocky condition. That was quite a boy, Nick thought proudly. He wondered where Heath had learned that particular skill. Knife work wasn't big here in the states where most men carried guns, but in Mexico, it was an art and a means of protection. Had the boy spent time there? Nick would find out. He planned on having a lot of time to find out things from his brother. They would have a lot of work to catch up on when they got back, and they would need something to talk about as they worked, side-by-side. He let himself drift on that thought, going over the things he wanted to do, things he had been putting off, things he had put aside since his father had been killed.

He was in that twilight space between waking and sleep when he felt a small hand touch his cheek. He smiled, and leaned into the touch for a moment, wondering at the comfort that simple touch could bring even at his age. He suspected that would never change. He opened his eyes to see his mother smiling down at him. He smiled back at her, and was surprised to see that the doctor had removed the transfusion equipment without him noticing, he must have been deeper asleep then he had thought. He turned his eyes to his brother who was asleep on the other bed. He was looking less pale, his chest rising and falling slowly in sleep. Nick watched as Victoria went and gently brushed the hair back from Heath's forehead. His face was still dirty, but he could see that a clean bandage had been wrapped around the slim middle. Victoria spent several moments fussing over Heath, and then saw Audra standing in the doorway. She was cleaner, though her dress was still ragged and stained.

The two women crossed the space between and hugged each other. The stood for several minutes, simply hugging each other, and Nick slid off the table and went to stand by his brother's bed, giving them as much privacy as he could. As he leaned over the bed, Heath's eyes fluttered open. He stared at Nick for a moment, and then spoke with a serious tone.

"Boy howdy I sure hope I ain't dead."

Nick, sensing he was about to see some of the humor he knew his brother was capable of, stood up and crossed his arms. "And why would that be?" he asked.

"Well, if I'm dead and you're here then I ain't in heaven. That bein' so, then the devil is a whole lot more cruel than I thought he would be." Replied his younger brother with a straight face.

"Oh is that so?" Nick said in an offended tone. He heard laughter from behind him, and turned to see Victoria and Audra, arms about each other's waist, and Jarrod in the doorway. He looked back at his younger brother and saw a small crooked smile on his face. Nick scowled at him then broke into a smile. "Well, just wait till we get back to the ranch, we'll see how much laughing you do while you're putting in the fence posts on the west side pasture. It's been needing work." There was more laughter. It felt good.

**Chapter 26**

Several days later Heath was slowly making his way down the staircase in the Radcliff, one hand on the banister. He was dressed in his regular clothes, and was enjoying the looks he was getting from the high tone folks that were moving about the hotel. He didn't exactly fit in any more. The family had all taken rooms at the hotel for the time that the doctor insisted that Heath needed to remain in bed. The doctor had insisted in two weeks. Heath had suggested two days. Victoria had settled the argument by having Jarrod make reservations for a week, and arranging for the Barkley car to be sent to Carson City where they would meet it. Heath had protested until the gray eyes had turned to him. He had met them for several moments, seeing the love and determination there. It was something he had seen before, in the eyes of his mama. He had sighed and lay back on his pillow, resigned to his fate. It had been a difficult few days for him. He didn't do leisure well. His family had done their best to keep him entertained once he had gotten past the time when all he could do was sleep.

This morning he had woken up feeling better than he had. The family had gone to breakfast together, at his insistence, and as soon as the door had closed behind them he had pushed himself to a sitting position. His head had whirled for a moment, but then had settled down. He had made short work of getting dressed in the clothes that Audra had purchased for him. He was amused to see she had gotten his favorite tan pants and a blue shirt that she said brought out his eyes beautifully. Nick had snorted at that, and had fled under the disproving eye of his sister. Heath didn't know how the rancher was keeping himself busy here in town. He had been surprised when his two brothers had both elected to stay there in Virginia City.

Jarrod had worked with Smythe to see that Hibbard was released with a fine and on probation. The fact that Heath refused to press charges had eased the way. Heath had said it was an accident due to his own clumsiness, and they would never know which of them had triggered the gun. The judge, dragged from his fishing, had frowned over the whole thing, giving Smythe a grim look, and admonishing both of the attorney's about their participation in the act that had taken place. Both lawyers had made nice with the judge, in Nick's words, and had gotten off with a judicial slap on the wrist. That being done, Jarrod had decided to go as far as Reno with Hibbard and expedite the arrival of the Barkley car in Carson City. He had returned the borrowed clothes to Thubitski while he was there since none of them wished to continue in their roles. He had then returned to Virginia City to await the time they could go home as a family. Of course the ladies had been forced to shop for new clothing, something that had kept them busy in those times they were not sitting with Heath.

Heath took the final step into the lobby and stood for a moment catching his breath, He saw the manager o the hotel looking his way, and with a slight smile at him Heath headed for the door to the street. He had heard his family making plans to go to the café a few doors down, and he started in that direction. His side was aching from all the activity, but it felt good to be outside, breathing the cold morning air. He paused again outside the café to steady himself. He wanted to let his family know that he was well enough to go home. He was getting ready to open the door when he heard the angry scream of a horse. He realized that the livery where the red stallion was across the street, and he turned in that direction.

He was winded when he got there, but he ignored it and went through to the back corral. He felt his anger rise as he saw three men trying to get a halter on the red horse. Two men were

Two men were holding onto the rope around the horse's neck while the third man had evidently been attempting to put on the halter. Evidently it hadn't gone well since the man was getting up off the ground, swearing. As Heath watched the man drew back the halter as if to hit the horse with it.

"You do that and I'll take that halter away from you and use it on you the same way." Heath said, catching al three men by surprise. The man lowered his arm, and frowned angrily at Heath.

"You the man that brought this piece of horsemeat?" he asked. Heath felt a stab of regret as he realized someone had bought the horse. He had been meaning to speak to Nick about the horse, asking him if he would take some of the money that Heath had left over and buy the red beauty, but evidently it had been too long. He hoped that whoever had bought the horse would appreciate the spirit Heath saw in the horse and not try to break it out of him.

Heath shook his head in answer to the question. "No I didn't buy the horse, but I can bet you the new owner ain't gonna want him with whip marks on him. But it don't matter anyway. You ain't beatin' that horse while I'm around."

The other man, a heavyset man standing an inch taller than Heath, scowled. "And just what do you plan to do about it stranger, you figurin' to take on all three of us?"

Heath studied the other two men who had been staying out of the discussion so far, "Don't figure that they were plannin' on bein' involved in this. Of course if you feel you gotta have help, I'm willin' to do what needs to be done." Heath had forgotten all about his side as he challenged the larger man, too late now to reconsider even if he wanted to. He noticed that a crowd had formed to watch the proceedings and obviously smelled some more entertainment. He looked back at the big man to see what it was going to be.

The two men and women finished breakfast and paid the check. Victoria had ordered a breakfast sent up to Heath. The four stepped out onto the sidewalk, and Nick looked toward the train station where an engine stood steaming. "I better go see that they don't have any trouble getting that horse loaded on the train. I want to make sure he's in good shape when he gets to the ranch. By the time Heath is ready to work him he should be used to the place."

"I went and saw him yesterday," Audra said. He's beautiful, and the perfect horse for Heath. I can just see them now running across the north pasture. You don't think Heath will be upset because of Gal do you?" she asked.

Nick shook his head. "You didn't see him with that horse. They're two of a kind. Health knows that Gal ain't up to working the ranch every day. She's not big enough for it no matter how much heart she's got. He wants what's best for her, and he needs that horse, just like it needs him." Nick said, causing both women to look at him with smiles. "What?" he asked, puzzled at their response. Jarrod laughed and patted him on the back, letting his mother handle the answer.

Victoria tilted her head, and her smile grew. "We're just happy to see that you have come to accept Heath so quickly. You seem to have a feeling for how he thinks that I would not have expected." Nick felt his cheeks flush, and looked away. He couldn't explain how he knew what would make Heath happy, and how he would feel about a replacement horse, but he did know. He noticed a crowd had formed at the fence where he had first seen Heath and the red stallion. Must have been some trouble getting the horse to the station to load him on the livestock car. Nick snorted. You want something done you do it yourself. He looked at Victoria, Jarrod, and Audra.

"Looks like they're having trouble with the horse, I better go see what's happening. Tell Heath I'll be along in a while." He said and headed across the street. He was about halfway across when an old man standing at the fence turned and yelled across the street at a friend on the sidewalk.

"Hurry it up Henry! That city boy is takin' on Jake Bolden. Reckon he won't last long. You're gonna miss it if you don't shake a leg!"

Nick was suddenly reminded how the same old man had called Heath a 'city boy' once before. Nick started running toward the livery. The others, having seen Nick stop and then start running, knew something was wrong, and they started across the street in his wake. Jarrod wanted to go faster, but he didn't want to leave the women on their own.

Nick charged through the livery, ignoring the owner, and pushed his way through the crowd that was standing there. He was not surprised to see his brother, wearing the tan pants and blue shirt Audra had bought him, toe to toe with a man that easily outweighed him by 50 pounds. Heath was pale, but he was wearing that look on his face that said he wasn't backing down. Nick had seen that look before. IN fact the first time he had seen his brother he had been wearing that look. If Heath had been healthy, not just risen from his sickbed after having lost so much blood, Nick would have let him fight, and would have placed a sizeable bet on his young brother. The boy was tough as an old boot, Nick had reason to know. But that wasn't the case, and that meant that he needed a big brother to step in and talk some sense into him, and Nick was just that brother. He stepped forward and stood at Heath's side.

Well boy, what kind of trouble have you gone and got yourself in now?" he demanded, his arms crossed in front of him. Heath flicked a look at him before he resumed his stare down with the big man.

"Go away Nick." Was all he said.

"Well, now. I can't do that. It's a big brother's duty to step in when he sees a younger brother making a big mistake, and that's what I see you doin' now, and I'm stepping in." Nick said.

Heath shook his head. "You picked a strange time to come over the big brother. But it ain't necessary. I got it covered."

"Oh do you? And do you think you're up to fighting this large gentleman with a wound that isn't even healed yet? I done gave you all the blood you're gonna get out of me, so I suggest you keep those stitches intact."

"Nick…"Heath started, only to be interrupted by the large man he planned to fight.

Look, this is between me and him, Why don't you butt out?" he asked, and then made the mistake of poking Nick in the chest with a meaty finger. Nick started forward only to be stopped by Heath's arm thrown out in front of him.

"I'm fightin' him, Nick, not you." He reminded his brother though truth to be told he wasn't feeling quite as well as he would have liked.

Nick pushed the arm aside gently. "And why may I ask is that? Not that I can't guess." he asked with a glare at the big man, Bolden, he guessed.

Heath glared at Bolden himself. "He was gonna take that halter to the horse like it was a whip or something. Ain't no one doin' that while I'm around."

Nick's face flushed red. There wasn't anything he hated worse than seeing someone abuse a horse, especially his horse that he bought for his brother. He knew that Heath felt the same way, and knew it wasn't gonna be easy to talk the boy out of fighting. And he didn't want to ruin the surprise about the horse. Therefore he needed to make sure that it was him and not Heath who did the fighting. HE nodded. "I can see your point. Only a low down yellow skunk beats a horse. He said, and joyfully rolled out of the way of the first punch, and then plowed forward into the bigger man. He saw Heath move out of the way, though he was sure he had heard his brother say something like,' Dammit, Nick' just as he dodged that punch.

There proceeded a fight that Nick enjoyed. He was smaller than the other man weight wise, but what he lacked in size he made up in experience and will. Nick might not be the poker player that Heath was, but he had been in many fights, and was as skilled in that as Heath was in poker. In the end he stood over the other man, breathing heavily and wiping blood off his chin where it ran from his split lip. Other than a few places that would be sore tomorrow from where the big man's punches had landed, Nick was relatively unscathed. He looked around and found Heath leaning against the fence with Victoria, Jarrod, and Audra at his side. He went over to them, and grinned at them all.

"Boy howdy Nick," Heath said with a frown. "If you're gonna be steppin' in as my big brother could you at least get the fightin' done in good time. You done danced around the corral so long I thought you was gonna ask him to the next social." Nick frowned at him then saw the twinkle in the blue eyes. He had a feeling he was going to have to get used to that twinkle. The boy had a sly sense of humor.

Nick looked at his family. Seeing the disapproving look in his mother's eyes, and the humorous look in Audra's and Jarrod's. He shook his head.

"That's the thanks I get for keeping you on your feet. Aren't you the one that's been wanting to get back to work? If you'd have fought him you'd be back in that bed for ANOTHER week, and then what would happen to the ranch? It don't run itself you know."

Victoria hid the smile that was trying to come out on her face, not wanting to give Nick any encouragement to fight, but she loved to hear the banter between her two boys. She wrapped an arm around Heath's waist, and urged him to start toward the hotel, followed by Jarrod who was ready with a strong arm if his brother needed more than their mother's support. Heath was looking very pale, though he had cheered his brother on with strength during the fight, and Victoria had been gladdened by the pride she had seen in those blue eyes when he looked at Nick.

Nick noticed that the horse had been taken away during the fight, and he stopped to have a word with the livery owner who apologized for the trouble. Nick brushed off the apologies, and hurried after his family. It looked like they would be heading home a lot sooner than the doctor had planned, and it couldn't be too soon for him. He came out of the livery and saw Heath, Jarrod, and Victoria heading for the hotel. He wondered where Audra had gone and looked around. He saw her further up the street, standing at a low iron fence surrounding a small cemetery where he knew Maddie Hibbard had been buried.

Nick moved up the street and dropped an arm over her shoulder, giving her a squeeze. She smiled up at him and he could see tears in her eyes. She was playing with a golden pendant that hung from a gold chain around her neck. He had watched her mesh the two sides of the puzzle together, and you could not tell that the golden knot was made to come apart. She sniffed.

" I was just thinking about everything we've gone through. All of us almost got killed, and Heath was badly hurt, but I think it was worth it Nick. She deserved to rest in peace, don't you think?"

Nick looked at the small angel figure that guarded the headstone of Maddie Hibbard, and thought about the changes that had come to his life in the course of the last few days due to his sister's search for justice for her friend. He had a brother who was a man to ride the river with, and his family had become closer than they had been since Tom Barkley had died. On top of all that, Audra had blossomed into a young woman to be reckoned with, and respected as such. Nick nodded and squeezed her shoulders again. "Yes, Little Sister. It was worth it." They took one last look at the head stone and turned and headed back toward the hotel and their family.

THE END 


End file.
